The Reapers' Game
by PokeRus
Summary: Set inside the Dark Area, just one of the hellish landmarks located within the Digital World. Fifteen year old Soren Hirata and his partner Dracmon strive to survive the week so each of them can gain their goals. Though behind the scenes Lucemon and the other Seven Great Demon Lords have their eyes fixated upon their own goals.
1. Pact

_My name is Soren Hirata, hmm...I'm fifteen years old. Every morning I begin the long trek to school passing through Shibuya which was always packed with insignificant people living their fleeting lives. Now before any of you start I don't care what people do in their personal lives, just don't involve me. In my opinion people are just too nosy, always butting in when its not need. You have your own way of thinking and I have my own. Mine, I'd prefer to be left alone. Shutting the world out, I only need myself. It would be much better if everyone just disappeared. In the end they will just let you down. I don't see why I have to change they should be the ones forced to change their ideals. _

_Anyway I should say that it all happened the day I died, but that's just to clichéd. While I'm not one to believe in the supernatural, I would have never believed any of it. If I hadn't seen it myself. What I didn't know at the time was that I was about to live the worst month of my life and it was all the fault of a foul-mouthed little vampire. What did I ever do to deserve such a ridiculous fate?_

_**A/N: I don't own anything Digimon related. Please read and review. I wanted to try out something that's been on my mind for a while mixing Digimon with the Square Enix game 'The World Ends With You' I hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Reapers' Game<strong>

**Week One:**

**Day One**

**Mission One**

**Pact**

Falling through a bizarre portal of swirling darkness, Soren flailed wildly as he careened through the dank air about to smash into the ground below. Thinking that could this could possibly be the end of him, he desperately looked for something to cling to. There was nothing but open air for miles, closing his eyes Soren became resigned to his fate. Only an enormous white castle sitting on a hill, that would be an acceptable last sight. A few seconds passed with nothing happening and Soren slowly opened his eyes. He probably should of been relieved that he did not die, but that was not in his nature.

One minute Soren was walking down a busy intersection and now? Who knew?

Realizing that he was no longer in the incredibly busy Shibuya, but inside a deep, dank forest. The air was putrid like something had died and been left outside to compost, a truly disgusting sight. Thick rotting trees were sprawled across the horizon, rich fertile soil made up of compost, and what appeared to be bones. Despite being a forest, wherever Soren was no sunlight was visible, it was a forever twilight. Soren's eyes slowly adjusted to the low light, slowly opening them up wide, he could not fathom what the hell was happening.

Digging his fingers through the soft soil, Soren thought for a minute that this was a dream. Was it possible to fall from such a high location and survive. Clumps of dirt rained from his hands. Looking over head he saw what appeared to be round bat like creatures wearing tattered blue masks fluttering about. The sounds of crunching leaves caught his attention, Soren turned to see a few horned koala bears hanging off a tree branch. Each of the marsupials stared straight at him with sleepy expressions. What were they, they could not be regular animals. Lying on his back gawking at the three moons floating in the sky.

_"This obviously ain't Shibuya." _Reaching out his hand pretending to grasp one of the moons, Soren could of sworn that he had just left school. Know that he thought about it was he even on Earth anymore.

Sitting up he quickly realized that he wore a bizarre outfit. Even though he was a teenager Soren possessed a very slim frame like he had not worked out a day in his life. Soren's brown hair draped over his face and his piercing jade green eyes gleamed in the twilight. Soren had wore a sleeveless black motorcycle jacket with gray fluffs around the shoulders. He wore some thin pencil leg blue jeans, some black boots, and a pair of black of fingerless gloves. On the back of his motorcycle jacket was a yellow Digital Hazard symbol. Hanging around his neck were a pair of purple rimmed goggles. Why was he dressed like this, Soren did not even have a driver's license.

Pulling at the gaudy goggles hanging from his neck, Soren complained. "Ugh...What is this?!" Why was he dressed like this, Soren might of been anti-social but att he same time dressing like a biker did not suit him.

It appeared that this whole time he was not alone, someone was getting a definite kick out of his misfortune. Sitting on a stump inhaling deeply on a cigar, Astamon dumped a few ashes onto the rotting earth. On top his head shielding much of his face, Astamon wore a horned purple koala pelt with red eyes and a scar in the middle of its forehead. Astamon had stringy blonde hair that was so bleached that it appeared white. He dressed in purple pinstripe zoot suits, over the suit he wore a long brown trench coat, and wrapped around his neck was an expensive looking red scarf. The Demon Prince wore a pair of steel toed black boots with three horns sticking out of each shoe. Lastly on his back Astamon possessed two demonic bat wings and he wore white gloves. Dragging along the ground right besides him was a gray semi-automatic assault rifle like the ones mobsters used.

Words escaped Astamon's lips moved, but it was not clear if the creature was speaking to him or not. "Isn't it wonderful kid. You smell that? The richness of the Dark Area, a jet-black, abyssal "graveyard of deleted data" full of evil energies. A place that could only be governed by our master Lucemon. Located within a spatial distortion of the Digital World, below the Net Ocean."

Standing up slowly, Soren leaned against a tree trying to maintain his balance. For some reason he felt incredibly weak in the knees. Things were progressing so fast that he had little time to process it. First thing first, he needed to establish where he was. "Um...Who are you?! Where the hell am I?"

Pulling the cigar out of his mouth, the bizarre creature savored the flavor. Releasing a thick cloud of smoke out of his mouth, he spoke. "I'm Astamon. First and foremost, this is the Evil Forest just one part of the Dark Area, a place to which Digimon are ultimately transmitted when their life span finishes or they are defeated in battle. Most of the wandering souls are guarded and supervised by Plutomon, who constantly surveys their arriving data; if their data is good, it will reset them back to a Digi-Egg, but if they are evil, it imprisons them within the eternal darkness."

Shuddering Soren surely did not receive the answer he wanted. Still Astamon did sound oddly familiar, "What the?! Am I in hell?"

Still not looking in Soren's direction, Astamon placed out his foot resting it on a nearby rock. Inhaling deeply on his cigar, he spoke. "Hmm...yes and no. I should probably explain a bit more. I know...the chief nobility of the Dark Area, the Seven Great Demon Lords, are able to subvert this process, as their victims' data is instead sent to the heart of the Dark Area to become their flesh and blood. That's precisely how you got here."

If Soren had not seen Astamon with his own eyes he would not of believed his ridiculous tale. "So, I was brought here by demons?!" The story sounded so absurd, but wracking his mind Soren struggled to remember anything. No matter how much he tried,th only thing he could recollect was seeing some black feathers. "What'd they want with me?"

Once again, Astamon ignored him instead expressing about the Dark Area's history. "Furthermore, after the ancient failed rebellion of the Demon Lord, Devil and Fallen Angel Digimon against the creator of the Digital World, led by Lucemon and Daemon, the evil Digimon were imprisoned in the Dark Area along with many of the other Demon Lord Digimon. Other Angel Digimon who rebel and fall from grace also end up imprisoned within the Dark Area, where they become Demon Lord or Fallen Angel Digimon, and may be inscribed with the Mark of Evil as proof."

"As a result of these two processes, the Dark Area is primarily inhabited by Fallen Angel Digimon and their like, although it also contains Dark-species Digimon who are thought to descend from Vilemon, as well as species who have fled the Digital World proper after being driven near to extinction. Due to the violence of the Dark Area, most of the indigenous Digimon have made brutal adaptations in order to stay alive, although some are merely exceedingly mischievous," Astamon chortled his eyes glowing. Rejoling the tale, he loved senseless conflict.

Nodding slowly all of this was way over Soren's head. Besides he really did not care that much about Astamon's tale. _"Uh huh..."_

Waving his index finger back and forth, Astamon continued the tale. "At the very heart of the Dark Area is a den of demonic Digimon, led by the nobility of the Dark Area, and also where several of the Seven Great Demon Lords reside or are sealed. Most of the nobility lead legions of the dark army of demons known as the "Nightmare Soldiers." However, the authority of the Seven Great Demon Lords is not absolute throughout the Dark Area, as a castle not belonging to them has been kept since ancient times, and the lord of the castle was powerful enough that it need not submit to them."

"Despite its purpose as a prison for evil Digimon, the walls are not sound. The messenger of darkness Devimon was able to summon the supremely evil Devidramon to the Digital World from the Dark Area, while the evil Bakemon and others were both born from the prison itself. Conversely, some Digimon are able to cast their victims into the Dark Area through a "Hell Gate" or "Maw."

Soren's eyes rolled back in his head. Was all that excess information the least bit necessary. All he wanted to know was where he was, not some pretty drawn out back story. "Alright! Alright! I get it. This place isn't good. If you hadn't noticed I'm a human! Why bring me here?" His only focus appeared leaving his digital prison.

Chewing on his cigar, Astamon appeared quite peeved by his constants interruptions. Expelling some smoke from his nose, he sighed. "There's no way outta the Dark Area its a prison remember. You need to listen I ain't repeating myself." He was trying to impart knowledge on the high-strung teenager.

Fraught with worry, Soren felt like vomiting. "Wait I'm trapped in here?! How do I get home?!" Practically pulling out his hair, he wondered how this even happened to him. Soren only tried walking home from school, he never asked for it to rain black feathers.

Astamon then appeared in front of Soren still puffing on his cigar. No matter how much he inhaled the cigar stayed the same length. "Simple you've been selected as a Player to enter the Reapers' Game, a one-week competition in which those who have died may take part in. Each potential participant is approached shortly after their passing and is given the choice to battle for a second chance at life."

Soren was inundated with one bad thing after another. _"Wait...I'm dead too?" _Things were just getting better and better. How could he be dead, he did not remember dying.

Pulling in his legs, Astamon stood up dusting off his slacks. Even the tiniest speck of grim got his total attention. Approaching Soren, he flashed a bizarre grin that did not soothe his fears. Draping his arms around the boy, the mafioso Digimon sniggered. "Yup, but the game's super easy. Its pretty simple your objective is to accomplish every mission that is sent to you (customarily, time-limited and one per day) and to survive Digimon which are summoned to erase you by the enemies, the Reapers, for one week. If you can survive the whole week then you're granted a second chance at life."

None of this sound appealing to him. Closing his eyes, Soren sheepishly peeked at Astamon. Maybe he could weasel out of this. "And if I refuse to participate?"

Tapping the butt of Oro Salmón, Astamon twirled it about pointing it in Soren's chest, he began threatening him. This was not the first time a Player got snippy with him about having to play the Reaper's Game. However, most of them changed their tune after seeing his machine gun. "I could always erase you here and now. Its you choice either way my job is easy." Clearly Astamon was not having any of this.

His whole body stood still like a statue for once Soren was not in control of his life. "Dammit," he sneered knowing he was stuck. Without winning this bizarre game, he had little chance of seeing busy, crowded Shibuya streets again. But he had no clue what to do.

Astamon sneered from cheek to cheek, his teeth stained yellow from tobacco abuse. "I like that look kid. Now you know its helpless to resist."

Breaking through the quiet loud ringing emanated from Soren's pockets. "Brrrrr..."

A phone call, really? Maybe it was someone would could come rescue him from his horrible fate. A few bars appeared on the screen, it was actually receiving a signal. "Wha?! I can get reception in a place like this?" Soren exclaimed reaching into his pocket. However, instead of finding his cellphone he found a sleek think black device. "What the heck is this?"

A simple text message appeared on the screen.

**"Mission One: Make a Pact with a Digimon or face Erasure. No time-limit."**

Looking over Soren's shoulders, Astamon's eyes scanned the boy's digivice. After reading the message, he hacked and wheeze all over him. The musty scent of cigar smoke covered his clothes. "Well you've got your first mission kid. If you don't find a Digimon willing to protect you're as good as erased anyway."

The text was simple not giving him any hints or anything to accomplish this. "What the hell?! Make a Pact? How do I do that?" Sneering Soren really was not thrilled about being the entertainment for some demons, but at this point he had no choice. There was not anyone he could complain to anyway.

Based on Astamon's explanation it seemed that Soren's cell phone transformed into a grayish digivice. Scrolling through his black and gray digivice with a blue screen and black ring. Astamon then told him that they receive missions via text messages. If the mission has a time limit, their right palms were painfully imprinted with a timer when they finish reading the mission requirements. This timer vanishes if they complete the mission.

Blindly tapping buttons on his digivice, Soren opened a page on his tormentor. _"Astamon, the Demon Digimon/ Ultimate: Though it is an Ultimate Digimon, it possesses power surpassing that of a Mega, and is a Prince of the Dark Area which governs a legion of Demon Digimon. It shows cruelty to its enemies and kindness to its friends, and because of that charisma it is expected to gain a considerable number of followers among Demon Digimon. Its prided machine gun, "Oro Salmón" is the work of Vulcanusmon, who crafted Beezlemon's favorite guns, the "Berenjena" and the bullets fired from it possess their own will, so they will definitely chase the opponent to the "end of hell". Attibrute: Virus."_

Glancing Astamon up and down, Soren stared at his quizzically he did not look like royalty to him. "So, you're a prince, huh?"

"Yes, my father is kind of a big deal around here." Astamon's face reflected that he hated being called that. He would rather put Soren through mental anguish. Stroking his chin, he grinned. "You better get going. Your first mission is to form a partnership with a Digimon. A word of advice though, its best not to get too involve with the Digimon living in the Dark Area. They're all here for a reason."

Soren still had about a thousand more questions. "Um..."

"Don't just stand there kid. You got your first mission," barked Astamon smoke spewing from his mouth.

Seeing as Soren appeared not to be moving. Astamon tossed his machine gun up into the air letting loose a few rounds. "Hellfire!" The skies crackled from him firing every last bullet from the Oro Salmón.

Even though he realized that the Demon Prince was not aiming at him, Soren was forced to get moving. Covering his ears from the loud booms, Soren ran off. _"Dammit..." _The sound of gunpowder igniting rocketed throughout the forest.

Tipping his tattered fedora, Astamon's eyes glowed eerily. Stepping back slowly vanishing into the shadows. _"Hehehe...You better give me one hell of a show."_

Moving deeper into the forest, Soren unwillingly started the mission. Tree after tree washed pass while we traversed, however a problem arose. Luckily a map flashed on his digivice giving him a detailed map of the Evil Forest. How come every tree in a forest looked the same. _"I'm supposed to partner up with a Digimon, but what is that exactly?! Was Astamon a Digimon?!" _

Cycling through his digivice, Soren easily mocked their location. Rotten bark peeled off a couple of the trees. "Evil Forest seriously?! Who named this place a five year old?" According to the digivice's map the Evil Forest was pretty expansive covering much of the Dark Area. Upon closer inspection he noticed a river cutting through the forest. There were not many landmarks around expect for that gigantic castle he had seen earlier.

Fluttering through the forest, a DemiDevimon landed on a tree branch. A toothy grin appeared on the bat's face, just another lamb to the slaughter in his opinion. Stretching out his thin wings, the branch groaned while DemiDevimon peered down at him. "Look what we have here."

It was a shame that the teenager ignored him. Clutching his digivice, Soren attempted to wind his way through the forest. _"Dammit...even with a map I'm still lost."_

Clutching the thorny branch with his oversized talons, he teased and mocked Soren. "Another hapless Player huh?"

Glancing up at him, Soren narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

Opening up his digivice, he received a bit of data. _"DemiDevimon, the Tiny Devil Digimon/Rookie: This Small Demon type Digimon takes on the form of a bat. They're often used by other demon Digimon of higher levels such as Devimon and Myotismon, but they're also said to be the instigators that enticed the once-Angel type Digimon Devimon and dragged him into the Dark Area. His offensive powers aren't so strong, but he's cunning and often plots evil deeds here and there. He likes darkness, but it's rare to actually see him alongside an upper-leveled Digimon. His special attack is "Demi Darts", which hurls big syringes at the opponent that take away their blood. Attribute: Virus."_

Returning the digivice to his pocket, Soren had little interest in the tiny Digimon. To him it was little more than a bowling ball with wings. "DemiDevimon huh?! Whatever. Take a hike."

Badgering people and Digimon was what he lived for. So DemiDevimon's eyes widened when his threats fell on deaf ears. Just what was this kid made out of. Most Players dropped into the Evil Forest were a sniveling, crying, mess but he was so calm. Sneering DemiDevimon could not take much more. "Gah...What's wrong with you?! Aren't you scared?"

What would freaking out accomplish. Of course he was weirded out, but nothing would deter him. "Scared of what? I don't have anything to fear. I'll win this game and leave," Soren scoffed almost intimidating DemiDevimon at this point.

"You...you!" DemiDevimon's left eye twitched this new Player was racking his nerves. In a short period of time Soren had compartmentalized everything. "Only a fool would enter a Pact with you."

"That's great because I had no interest in asking you anyway," Soren retorted in a dry monotone.

"You bastard. You better be glad I'm a Reaper or I'd kill your sorry ass," squawked DemiDevimon fluttering his wings flying off. Watching the pest leave, Soren could hear him mutter under his breath. "Only an idiot like Dracmon would make a Pact with you."

Hearing that Dracmon was an outcast, Soren became intrigued. However was DemiDevimon serious? "Who knew that shrimp was a Reaper?! I guess they'll accept anyone." Oh well, in the greater scheme of things who really cared. Soren restarted his long trek looking for a Digimon to make a Pact with.

Meanwhile a bit deeper in the forest. Shaking a spray can, a Dracmon tagged the trees with a spray can. "Lucemon thinks he's hot stuff, but he ain't nothing."

Dracmon was a vampire themed pale-skinned Digimon who wore a black mask with red and green eye markings on it. Embedded on his palms were a set of eyeballs whose pupils match the eye markings. Though he had wings, they are connected by a gold trinket and rest around his waist.

Busily tagging the flyers for the Reapers' Game, Dracmon was pretty damn proud of himself. Pulling away from the defaced mural, he boomed. "Hell yeah. Soon they'll all be forced to bow down to me."

Exhaling lightly maybe choosing Dracmon was a mistake, he appeared pretty delusional smearing a couple of the Demon Lords' posters. While the mission did not have a time limit, Soren felt like making a pact as fast as possible was important. Getting erased was definitely not in the cards for him. _"Hmmm...He looks like a couple moron, but he'll have to do."_

Crouching in some bushes, Soren had watched the vampire's every move. Reaching into his back pocket, he removed his digivice. _"Dracmon, the Vampire Digimon/Rookie: This dark mischief-loving Digimon is quite a bad boy. Even if his tricks mean he'll get into danger - for a little bit, he will never shirk away from the challenge. Once, he tried to scribble on the faces of the Digimon Sovereigns and was beaten almost to death... (it's unknown if he succeeded). He's a vampiric Digimon, but these days he very rarely sucks up blood, as he's planning to play a trick on the Royal Knights. His special attack is "Eye of Nightmare", which issues forth a hypnotic trance from the evil eyes on the palms of his hands onto his opponents, making them extremely loyal to Dracmon. His vampiric instincts also spring forth from his "Undead Fang" attack, which demonstrates his fang's offensives quite well when used. Attribute: Virus."_

While Soren did not know who the people Dracmon hated were, he knew it took some stones to piss off the world. At the same time he realized that Dracmon would most likely reject any attempts to make a Pact. Rubbing his chin, Soren decided to use the puppet master approach. Based on Dracmon's petty antics, he would be easily manipulated.

Knowing that he would not carry out anything just hiding in the bushes, Soren prepared to make his move. Rustling through the bushes, he made his way over to Dracmon. What gave him the backbone to just dart out there like that, maybe it was because he had no memories of anything. So if this failed who really cared. _"Well here goes nothing."_

The sound of crunching leaves caught Dracmon's attention. Quickly spinning about he faced Soren staring the boy up and down. The vampire's face distorted like he was staring at garbage. "Huh?! What's a human doing here?"

Time was growing short he needed to make this happen. Bowing lightly, he peeked at Dracmon. "My name is Soren Hirata and I think we should form a Pact."

Biting into the spray paint can, Dracmon appeared to be sucking out the color red. Dislodging his fangs from the canister, the vampire Digimon lamented. "Pfftt...Get the hell out here."

Soren was not budging an inch, he needed Dracmon's help. There was not a Digimon better suited to the task. "No, I won't go anywhere. I think we can win the Reapers' Game."

Who the hell did Soren think he was. Dracmon loathed any type of authority figure, so him going along with anything that the Seven Great Digimon Lords planned was not going to happen. Holding out his hands he began shooing the boy away. "Why should I help you do anything?! You're already dead just accept your fate."

Rolling his eyes Soren could tell that Dracmon was rather childish. It should not be that difficult to deceive him. Tugging on the puppet's string, Soren raised an eyebrow snickering. "You want to get power right?! Well if you help me win this game, I'll help you acquire it."

Reaching back Dracmon tossed the spray can at Soren's head snarking. "Pfft...Get lost. I'm not interested."

Bending over pointing a finger in Dracmon's face, Soren seethed through his teeth. "News flash loser. I'm suggesting we work together, its not like we're going to be friends. And obviously you haven't gained anything if you sit around in some forest bitching and moaning. You wake up everyday and all you can do is spread graffiti? You're pathetic. No wonder the other Digimon mock you."

"Shut the hell up!" Still Dracmon really was not inclined to join the Reapers' Game, however what Soren said was right about him accomplishing nothing on his own. Thinking it over, Dracmon remember hearing that it was humans and Digimon in the past that toppled evil in the ancient Digital World. "Hmm...Deal. I'll go along with it, but the minute it looks dire I'm out," Dracmon grinned stretching out his arm shaking hands with Soren. "Oh...its Dracmon loser."

Shaking hands Dracmon and Soren exchanged fake smiles, they had no intentions of helping out each other. They were way too similiar thinking the same exact thing. _"Sucker."_

Just by touching hands with Dracmon, large swarms of purple data appeared around Soren's left hand. Flipping his hand over and over again, he watched the data mystified. Wait...maybe that digivice thing had some information. Reaching his hand back into his pocket, Soren pulled out his digivice. The data flowed from his hand into the device. Whirling loudly, the digivice spoke. "Pact recognized!"

"Whoa! What was that?!" exclaimed Dracmon. The eyeballs in his palms blinked rapidly he had never seen something like that.

A cold shiver went down his spine, Soren could never deal with things he found disgusting. For someone so dry he was kinda squeamish. "Eww...that's gross. Knock that off."

Beeping loudly, Soren pulled his digivice from his pocket checking that it received another text message:

**"Mission One completed. Meet at the campsite."**

"Campsite?" Holding the digivice in his hands, Soren thought that the forest was just that a forest. Stroking his chin, he struggled thinking about if he should of showed up or not. According to Astamon, it was clear that the Game Master was there, so he would definitely learn more about the Reapers' Game. What made him hesitate was that other people were there, Soren tended to think of other people as leeches trying to bring him down.

Dracmon did not give it a second thought heading for the clearing. "What are you waiting for let's go." Was it not a few moments ago that he had no inkling to even compete in the Reapers' Game, but now he was all Gung-ho about it.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Soren snarked out reaching for Dracmon.

Placing his hands at his hips, Dracmon tilted his head. Soren asked such a strange question. "Huh? I'm going to the meeting spot. We can see the competition there."

* * *

><p>Following Dracmon into the campsite, Soren glanced for side to side taking in his surroundings. About twenty Players and the Digimon were wondering around the campsite. Each one of them looked stupider than the last. A strange group of people that he would be stuck with.<p>

It was like stepping out of a forest into a routine camping trip, multiple tents were set-up through the clearing. The scent of grilled fish filled the air coming from a campfire that roared from the center of the campsite. If it were not for the bizarre circumstances, Soren would of thought that it was an ordinary camping site. Slinting his eyes, Soren huffed obviously they were not taking their predicament seriously. The way they toasted marshmallows and even had the nerve to sing camp songs. Maybe embracing his impending death was not so bad after all.

"Man, I'm starving. I wonder if they have any food in this dump," Dracmon muttered rubbing his loud rumbling stomach.

"How can you be hungry?! Didn't you just inhale a shitload of paint," Soren complained glaring at him.

Standing at a makeshift podium, Boogeymon appeared before them. Shuffling through some index cards he prepared to read from a prepared statement. "Greetings and welcome to the Reaper's Game. Congratulations for those who completed the first mission its a shame some of you were erased in the process."

In all honesty Soren was a bit disappointed. Astamon was truly terrifying, but now the so-called Boogeyman would decide his fate. _"Boogeymon, the Demon Man Digimon: An insane liar who lies in ambush amidst the darkness before suddenly striking at the foe. The weird tattoos on its body are actually evil spells, but only a certain number of tattoos can be used for each incantation. Attribute: Virus."_

Boogeymon was a reddish devil looking character, his body covered in black tattoo. Shirtless, it was evident that he needed to work out a bit due to his pot belly. The goblin possessed bulky red wings covered in purple markings, thick forearms with three fingers that ended in black claws, and his feet had no visible toes they just curled up at the end. Two curled back small horns rested atop his head. In his hands, Boogeymon carried around a black trident, but his most clear feature was his huge nose. It looked just like a toucans' beak.

Dracmon was less thrilled than Soren. Dropping his head he was expecting a real opponent not some brown nose. "Ack! Boogeymon are they serious?! They must be loosing the requirements if they've chosen such a lacking Game Master."

Peering down at Dracmon, he rubbed his chin muttering. "He does looks stupid, but he's still a Reaper."

Hatred exuded Dracmon baring his fangs. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I wonder whose ass he kissed to get that gig."

A perturbed expression appeared on more than one of the Players gathered around the podium. The first mission lacked any time limit so how could anyone be erased. Standing in the crowd one of the Player's with a Tsukaimon sitting on top of his head rose his hand. Boogeymon's word did not match the rules.

The gruffed fellow inquired. "Huh?! I thought if we completed missions we wouldn't be erased! So what's up?"

Boogeymon took great pleasure in their misfortune. "They must have gotten gobbled up by some of the native Digimon. Not all Digimon here are Reapers. Hehehe...Reapers aren't allowed to touch you, but that doesn't mean you're safe."

"Too bad. I guess those weaklings are gone," Soren was not about to shed a tear.

Since Dracmon was a Digimon, he could easily live in the forest. Humans on the other hand were pink squishy creatures with no claws, fangs, or armor. "Yeck. I wouldn't want to lurk around the Evil Forest without a way to defend myself."

Tapping the cards against the podium, Boogeymon would rather get the party started. "It works like this if one or some players accomplish the mission, it counts as a victory for all players. You'll all return to the Evil Forest until the next day, when they must face a new mission. Players are erased in the same conditions an alive person would die (not necessarily within combat) or if they do not do the mission within the assigned time limit."

All of the Players became deftly silent just thinking they could all die at any moment shocked them, Boogeymon decided to amp up the pressure. "If a Player's partner is erased, they will have seven minutes to form a new pact before being erased. There is no time-limit for forming a pact on the first day, although any Player not in a pact will likely be attacked by Reapers relentlessly until they form one or are erased. While Reapers may not engage directly with un-partnered Players, they can and do summon Digimon to attack them. That's what happened to those unlucky stragglers."

Usually not one to ask a question, Soren still hung up on something Astamon told him. "Am I really dead?!"

Smacking his fist against the table, Boogeymon soured. "Of course you are. The "living" are not eligible to play the Game and are considered illegal entrants if they try to. Technically, Players are not dead, but merely forcibly attuned to the Digital World and unable to interact directly with the Real World. Generally Players are recruited in situations where they are close to death such as suffering gun shot wounds, vehicular accidents, and among others."

At this point leaning over the podium Boogeymon issued a threat. "The mission delivered on the last day of the week is always to defeat the Game Master of the week."

It felt impossible multiple discouraged voices floated up. "We have to defeat you in order to come back alive?!"

Boogeymon's large fangs bared and his tattoos glowed. "Damn straight. Typically, the Game Master does not engage in the game directly until the seventh day. The Game Master is responsible for assigning missions and is largely free to choose any missions they desire with some exceptions; Players cannot be forced to erase their partners, and all missions must be able to be accomplished within the Digital World. All missions may be completed by any Player; all Players alive at the completion of the mission will benefit from this and advance to the next day. If no Player successfully completes a day's mission, all are erased. On the seventh day, the mission is always to defeat the Game Master."

Boogeymon looked out seeing all the discouraged face. However, the game was not all doom and gloom, they actually had some prizes. "Now if you will please turn our attentions to your DigiPhone it'll give you a few rules and rewards for playing the Reaper's Game."

After winning, Players may be presented with multiple options:

1. Weak players are erased even if they win. Some may simply throw away life and choose to be erased on their own will.

2. If a Player has done or participated in any illegal activities in the Game, they will be erased. Special exceptions may give them penalties, such as requiring them to play again, with no more chances to play anymore.

3. Players or their Digimon may become a Reapers. Most are recruited under Support class, but rare cases can be recruited immediately into Harrier.

4. Players may come back to life.

5. Those Players who completed the game but have not earned the right to be revived (due to the preselected number) may be allowed to play the Game again. Entry Fees are refunded to the survivors, but each Game requires one Entry Fee. This may or not be the same as the Player's original Entry Fee: it will always be the Player's most precious thing, but what that thing is may have changed over the course of the Game due to the Player's experiences.

6. The absolute best of the Players are given the honor of ascending into the Higher Plane. Reapers may also ascend to the rank of Angel.

7. Harrier reapers are mid-ranking reapers who are permitted to act independently (within a few constraints) in order to erase Players during the game. Usually, the Game Master will specify when and where Harriers may act. Due to the rule that Reapers may not normally attack players directly, Harriers must summon Digimon to attack the players.

8. Game-Masters are highly exceptional Reapers who help lead each week of the Reaper's Game. These Reapers are the few who ever talks to the Conductor. Every week, one Game-Master is assigned to be the leader of that week, therefore becoming the week's somewhat final boss also. Although they lead the week, by the rules, they are not allowed to personally touch the Players until the end of the week. Instead, during the week, the Game-Master has to create one mission per day for the Players to complete.

Tired of giving the Players an olive branch, Boogeymon was ready to restart the torture. "Now before we get started does anyone else have a question?!"

Not wanting to play his hand, Soren felt his inquiry made no difference. "Yeah, I have a question. Relatively speaking how many Players typically complete the game."

Stroking his long pointy chin, Boogeymon loved that question. Soren had perfectly set him up to discourage all the people. "Hmmm...Not one Players has survived in the last twenty times we've played the Reapers' Game. Oh and if you're wondering the Digimon stupid enough to partner with them are deleted."

Things definitely were not coming up Dracmon maybe he bit off a little more than he could chew. _"Shit..."_

Soren figured as much, why would a bunch of demons force a bunch of humans to play a game if they have any chance of winning. "Okay one more question. Why am I dressed like a biker?!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Boogeymon dismissed his fears. "I dunno kid maybe you're just weird."

Just like with Astamon really everything appeared to be a game with these Reapers. _"Was that supposed to be a joke?! Cuz I'm not laughing."_

Tossing the index cards into the air, Boogeymon finally free of his obligations laughed. "Now all that the crap's outta the way, tomorrow I'll start erasing all of you! Look to your left and then to your right. Say goodbye to the person standing next to you because by tomorrow I'm pretty sure they'll be dead." Seeing as they were free until the morning, Boogeymon released them. His bizarre cackling sounded like nails scratching a chalkboard. Stretching out his tiny wings he actually was able to fly away.

The rules sounded simple enough, Soren felt like he could probably win this idiotic game. _"Hmmm...That's a lot of rules, but it makes sense." _Coming up with a game plan was something that he needed. In order to think he would need absolute silence turning away from the campsite he proceeded to head for the Evil Forest. Survivng for seven day did not sound that difficult, if he played his cards correctly he'd be out of here in no time.

Rubbing his hands together, Dracmon could smell the food wafting through the area. Turning around he noticed Soren walking away. Stomping his feet, he complained. "Huh?! Where are you going?"

Coming to a complete stop, Soren did not even bother facing him. "We'll stay in your home Dracmon."

Tilting his head sideways, Dracmon seemed almost depressed. Honestly, the campsite was a whole lot better than stinky old cave he resided in. He would have rather slept in a tent than on a rock covered cavern. Pointing at a couple of the tents, he admired them lovingly. "Wait? We're not staying here?"

Taking a few steps before vanishing into the forest, Soren glanced back at him. Of course they were not staying there. Soren had already made up his mind about the weak's activity. "Hell no. I don't even want to get to know them. In my opinion they're only in my way."

Just what had Dracmon got himself entangled with. How could Soren be callous enough to ignore the vampire Digimon's word. _"Damn, kid."_

While vanishing into the shrubbery, Soren casted a gaze in Dracmon's direction. This was his chance to get back at his partner for being so difficult in the beginning. "You're a vampire right?! Then I have a question?"

Practically biting down his tongue, Dracmon shuddered from being asked something so stupid. "Of course I'm a vampire what kinda question is that?!"

"Well then, do you sparkle like glitter in the sunlight?!" quipped Soren sticking his hands into his pockets. It took all the intestinal fortitude he had not to burst out laughing.

Dracmon began trembling mightily, Soren could tell that this touched a raw nerve. Chasing behind him, the vampire Digimon roared. "Don't even joke around about something like that. That's an offensive stereotype. I don't sparkle in the sun."

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining Players: 20.<strong>

**A/N: I know it was a bit dark, but you can't write a fic about the Seven Great Demon Lords and expect it to be all fuzzy. **


	2. Trust

_Previously on The Reapers' Game: It appeared that after I died (even though I don't actually remember dying) I ended up in a nightmarish hellscape called the Dark Area. To be more accurate it was the Evil Forest. Struggling to gain my bearings I came upon Astamon, a sadistic Digimon that seemed to revel in my misfortune. Smoking on one of those old-fashioned cigars that spewed likre a smokestack he informed me that I would be competing in the Reaper's Game. I was given a second chance at life, but first I would have to survive the week._

_That's when I received my first mission to make a pact with a Digimon. Honestly I didn't even know what a Digimon was (I still don't for that matter). Seeing as I really had no choice I entered the forest in search of a Digimon to make a pact with. I needed a Digimon that was strong enough to help me win my freedom back, but I was surrounded by low level boot lickers. Wandering around I eventually came across Dracmon a foul mouth vampire tagging trees in the forest. While he was out of his mind with his goal, this little monster fitted my needs perfectly. I smoothly manipulated him into agreeing to help me and now I'm here._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What?! An update so fast?! **

**The Reapers' Game**

**Week One:**

**Day Two**

**Mission Two**

**Trust**

Moving through some prickly thorn bushes it appeared they had reached their destination. Placing his hands on a mossy rock, Dracmon easily pushed away a boulder. Dracmon seemed pleased with his shelter, but Soren showed obvious signs of displeasure. "Ahhhh...home sweet home." Entering the mountainous cavern, Dracmon introduced Soren to what was his dwelling. It was quite paltry, maybe they would be better served staying at the campsite with the rest of the Players. "I know it's not much to look at, but I stole it from sucker."

"I see...it'll have to do." Walking into the cave that would serve as their home for the next week Soren glanced around. It was not his ideal place for a dwelling, but that made it excellent in his opinion. He had no plans to get used to the Evil Forest only by suffering would he grasp his goals.

Rushing to the center of his cave, Dracmon readied some firewood. Dragging the soggy logs he had stacked in the corner, the Vampire Digimon lit a match. Holding out his hands in front of the fire trying to get warm his attention turned to Soren. "You're a weird kid. It's like you got nerves of steel or something."

"Nah, I'm seriously freaked out, but like I said earlier what good will panicking do? I just plan on winning and then getting the hell out of here. I could freak out running around with my head chopped off, but then I'd be dead," Soren answered sitting next to the fire. "No, I plan on escaping by any means necessary." For someone who was supposed to be dead he still felt sensations like cold and hunger.

The eyes in Dracmon's palms rolled back. Since when was Soren such a stick in the mud. "That's it?! But if you get the most wins during the week you can win prizes! Aren't you interested?"

Raising a finger, Soren leaned in close imparting a bit of wisdom. "Remember this Dracmon. Nothing is free, everything has a price. If you actually plan on becoming a Reaper you better be ready to pay the price."

Now that he knew what his partner wanted, Dracmon decided to share more of his goals with Soren. Being a mere Reaper was beneath him, Dracmon had plans on the megalomania level. "Me some stinking Reaper?! Puhlease! Check this...I know you saw that castle, the Grand Palace. You couldn't possibly miss it, it's the only building in the forest. Besides that's where the Conductor stays, it's where I wanna live when I rule the Dark Area."

Scrapping together a couple of leaves forming a pillow, Soren struggled to get comfortable. Looking in Dracmon's direction. It took awhile, but recalled seeing such a place, he then quipped. "That white castle? Its called the Grand Palace huh?! I saw it when I fell from the sky." Peering at Dracmon from the corner of his eyes, Soren had no clues about how to help him accomplish that. Astamon looked strong enough to wipe out armies and the Mafioso Digimon was just some underling.

Searching the ground Dracmon located an apple. He really did not care what Soren thought about his goals, they had a deal to help each other out. Sinking his fangs into it he carefully sucked out the color. "So, how did you die anyway?"

Stretching out lying on his back, Soren stared up at the ceiling. "...Ugh...I can't remember." Now that he had a moment to think Soren had exactly no memories of his past. Whenever he actually tried all he was left with was a slight headache. Nothing before arriving the Evil Forest was available to him. "What the hell I can recall anything."

"Hmm...Maybe that was your Entry Fee," mumbled Dracmon crossing his arms.

Shuffling in place, Soren motioned his head towards Dracmon. He had heard about it earlier he never dived that deeply into it. "Entry Fee?"

Tossing away the drained apple, Dracmon reached for another one sitting in a pile stating. "I don't know much about the game, but I think that the Entry Fee is what you value most. You must valve your memories a lot for some reason."

Slight fear washed over Soren, he knew he was at a disadvantage against the Digimon, but this was insane. _"Okay that's scary. Not only can they drag me to some other dimension, but they can alter my memories?"_

Lost in thought Soren did not even hear Dracmon babble on and on in the background. Waving his frightening hand in front of Soren, the little vampire was quite irked. "Hey are you listening, kid?!"

When he was at a lost to do things, Soren just put them off to the side for awhile. "Sorry Dracmon, but can we change the subject. Not that I'm prying or anything, but this place is a prison right. If you behave yourself I'm sure they would let you out."

Full of red data, Dracmon toppled backwards rubbing his swollen gut laughing. "It wouldn't work. I'd rather rule in hell than serve in heaven."

Sitting up Soren could see where Dracmon was coming from, despite his peculiar phrasing. While lacked any definite memories, a presence deep within him made him act and think this way. "Let me get this straight what you're basically saying is that being good is not in your nature. Not answering to anyone, but yourself. I see that do have something in common."

Once morning came, or maybe it was morning, Soren really could not tell. A twilight hue entered the cavern, it was never that bright. Soren's body hurt all over he obviously did not get a good night's sleep. _"Ugh...my head is killing me." _If only the previous day's events were just a dream.

Forcing his eyelids open that's when Soren knew it was not a dream. He happened to see Dracmon standing over him with his palms open. Drool pooled at the base of Dracmon's mouth, his fangs clicked, and his tongue slid back and forth. Soren pushed away from him kicking wildly striking the vampire all across his body. Soren kicked so hard that Dracmon stumbled across the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Doubling over in pain, Dracmon grinned cheek to cheek. "Hehehehe...Ahem. Ah...my ribs! Looks like some one can't take a joke."

Pointing at him, Soren had never felt so angry in his life. Never taking his eyes off the traitor, he seethed. "Joke?! Who do you think you're kidding?! You were trying to drink my blood!" Dracmon must have had one messed up sense of humor if he thought that what he was doing was the least bit funny.

"Not all vampires drink blood. Anyway I don't drink blood it's too fattening. Instead I mostly absorb red data its just as tasty," Dracmon snarked placing his hands on his hips. "Besides you heard that red bastard back at the campsite, if you go so do I."

Peering at Dracmon his words were not convincing Soren of anything. Holding up his fist, Soren envisioned nothing, but bringing pain to his partner. Thrusting his fist towards Dracon a rumbling echoed from Soren's stomach. The thoughts of that lying, traitorous piece of crap Dracmon were replaced by hunger.

Thinking back, Soren had not eaten since arriving in the Digital World. Covering his rumbling stomach, he griped. "Uh...I'm starving."

Getting away from Soren moving quickly to the corner, Dracmon returned with a few gray fruits. Holding up the writhed fruit to his partner, he grinned. "Let's see...I have a few apples left."

"I don't your vampire drained apples," Soren cried smushing the tainted apples in Dracmon's face.

Wiping apple sauce from his face, Dracmon glared at him. Tossing apple bits on the ground he huffed. "Maybe they have something prepared at the campsite. I think a couple of Support Reapers are supposed to feed the Players."

Soren had not anticipated this. By the way Boogeymon spoke, he had expected to be forced to search the Evil Forest for food. "They're feeding us too?! They really must enjoy inflicting misery on us."

The walk from Dracmon's cave back to campsite was eerily quiet neither human or Digimon said a word. Pacing side to side, Soren still had this hang up about other people, but his hunger was powerful at this point. Making their way into the campsite just as deary as he remembered. A few Players were sitting on logs lamenting their fates, barely even noticing Soren's presence.

The Support Reapers tasked with feeding the Players this week were Sukamon and Chuumon. The closer Soren got to the food truck a disgusting scent wafted off Sukamon. Holding his nose, Soren reached into his pocket activating his DigiPhone. "What's that stench?!"

Putting it lightly, Soren would describe Sukamon as a turd of swirling yellow poop. Thin appendages covered in black bands came from his shoulders, so they could of possibly be arms. Sukamon's arms were bond up and down with the black belts, he also possessed five fingers wrapped in white bandages, and he had a thick white spaced out teeth. Sukamon appeared to be an all around good fellow with red eyes and a fat pink tongue. A putrid scent wafted from him, he smelled like he had swum through a sewer.

A bizarre buzzing emanated from the digivice, it seemed bothered by the smell itself. _"Sukamon, the Excrement Digimon/Champion: A Digimon who is shaped like glittering Poop. He was born when the refuse of data thrown into the Recycle Bin on the computer desktop gathered and mutated. He likes dark places, and many other Digimon hate him because of his foul appearance and nature; some say that Numemon was born the same way: through collected refuse of data. He has no intellect or offensive powers at all. He's unable to fight due to this, but he is clever at trickery; this is achieved through the cunning of the small mouse-shaped Digimon on Sukamon's head called Chuumon. Attribute: Virus."_

_"What the heck?! It's actually fecal matter?!" _Looking around he realized that the other Players happily accepted food from Sukamon. _"I am definitely not hungry. Who would eat anything prepared by a monster that looks like excrement?" _cringed Soren feeling sick to his stomach. Maybe he would search the forest for food.

Dracmon touched his chin gazing at Sukamon, he was not a Digimon you would see in the Dark Area. "Uh...I don't think Sukamon cooks it. He only serves the food." It was true Sukamon just appeared to be handing out sack lunches.

Pressing a finger against his lip, Soren questioned their purpose in the game. "Hmm...So those two are Reapers like Boogeymon and DemiDevimon huh? I didn't think much of it, but this game is overly complicated."

Many soft kicks bounced off Soren's pant legs. Looking down a Chuumon kicked him repeatedly. "Ai! You gotta problem with our food?!"

Peering down at Chuumon, Soren barely acknowledge his presence. _"Uh...I wasn't complaining. I thought it was strange Reapers were going out of their way to help us."_

Such a bizarre cartoonish mouse removing his DigiPhone he gained further information. _"Chuumon, the Squeaking Digimon/Rookie: A crazy mouse-like Digimon who always tell Sukamon lies. His strong friendship with Sukamon came to be when Sukamon happen to come along to the place where he was caught in a trap set by an network cannibal and rescue him. He is basically a coward, before his naughty wisdom is unmatched, but he runs away when it becomes dangerous. His special technique is "Cheese Bomb" where he throws a cheese shaped bomb. When it is eaten by mistake, it becomes something unusual. Those who eat them by mistake regret it afterwards. Attribute: Virus."_

Rubbing his hands together, Chuumon sucked on his teeth laughing deviously. "Oh yeah, this is definitely a trap. We're gonna get you all fatten up and then erase the whole lot of you." Chuumon was a tiny pink mouse with a black eye (Probably because of all his lies), wild bucked out teeth, a small squiggly tail, and large hands and feet. Each hand and foot had black claws.

Glancing up from his work for a second, Sukamon realized that Chuumon was not standing on his shoulder. Looking around frantically he always felt naked without him, that's when he witnessed his best friend harassing a Player. Sukamon could not hear what was being said, but he assumed that Chuumon was lying.

"Nah, it's not like that. We're not interested in erasing anybody," grumbled Sukamon bouncing over. An intense heat of stink came off him brutally attacking Soren and Dramon's senses. "This is our ticket to the good life."

Dry-heaving Soren covered his nose asking. "Good life...?"

Pointing at himself, a toothy grin covered much of Sukamon's face. "Yeah, no more slumping around the sewers for us."

"Who knows maybe one day we'll be in charge," cackled Chuumon walking backwards before hopping onto Sukamon's shoulder. The two bounced slowly back towards their food truck.

_"Imbeciles." _This was the exact moment when Soren dismissed Sukamon and Chuumon as threats in his summation they were just morons.

It was from one to another Soren would soon be greeted by a Player. For some reason most of the other Players kept their distance from Soren, but not this guy. "Yo, if it ain't the kid that left the campsite. Bro I'm called Derek Gould." Whoever who this loud-mouthed was he appeared the same age as Soren with short messy brown hair and blue eyes. Derek was way too lively given their desperate situation. "This little guy on my head is Tsukaimon."

Seeing as Soren pretty much ignored Derek, Dracmon took it upon himself to start the introduction. "...Um...this is Soren and I'm Dracmon."

Just like Soren who was dressed like a biker, Derek possessed a strange garb. For one he was dressed like a monk wearing a full-bodied, yet sleeveless brown robe, large purple prayer beads were draped around his neck, and a black slash tied around his waist. Unlike Soren whose arms were thin and pencil-like, Derek possessed muscular arms like he lifted weights regularly. On his left wrist Derek wore a brown beaded bracelet and on his feet he wore a pair of white sneakers.

Upon seeing the Digimon perched atop his head, Soren finally realized who Derek was. He was the Player asking all those questions yesterday. Sanning it with his digivice, he learned. _"Tsukaimon, the Familiar Digimon/Rookie: It is characterized by its big ears. Although it is considered a subspecies of Patamon, it has quite the opposite personality as Patamon, so it loves brawling. Usually, it acts as a familiar for Devimon and others. Attribute: Virus."_

Like the digivice stated Tsukaimon looked a lot like Patamon (whatever that was) anyway Tsukaimon was a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light yellow eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He had a short, stubby tail. His underside was a light cream color, while his back and head were purple.

Folding his arms against his chest, Derek asked a poignant question. "So how did you die?"

"No clue..." Soren answered. Even if he knew Soren would not tell Derek it was none of his business.

Balling his fist, Derek totally raged out. Narrowing his eyes, "Dude, seriously?! You don't have to act like that. We're here for six more days, we might as well get along."

Tension flowed between the boys, but Dracmon ran in front of Derek holding up his hands stopping him. The pupils in his palms blinked as Dramon explained his partner's circumstances. "Wait...He didn't mean to be rude. Soren doesn't seem to recall anything before the game started. I'm pretty sure is memories were his Entry Fee."

"Ack! Your memories were your Entry Fee?! That's sounds rough," Tsukaimon pipped leaning over Derek's head practically clawing at his face.

Since Derek was all in his business, Soren felt it only fair that he return the favor. "Fine, then what about you?! How'd you end up here?!"

Lowering his head, Derek wished that he had an interesting story, but sadly he did not. "It was weak, dude. A few feet outside my house my sister and I were hit by a car."

"Huh?! So where's your sister?" Dracmon quipped looking around.

Derek was kicking himself for not being strong enough to protect her. His entire body trembled with anger. "The thing is the Reapers took her as my Entry Fee. I'm not playing the game for myself, I plan on winning to save her." It was not fair, if Derek screwed up his little sister would be the one to pay a crippling price.

Turning towards him even Soren felt bad. He could not imagine playing for anyone other than himself. "That's messed up."

Before Soren could say anything the sound of everyone's DigiPhones going off. Checking his digivice, he read the latest text message:

**"Mission Two: Restore the power or face Erasure. Time Limit: One Hour."**

After receiving the text message, the numbers 59:59 were painfully burned into Soren's hands. The mission made no sense, how would Soren restore the power in a forest. "There's no factory or anything like that here."

Not long after the text, his eyelids became heavy. That was odd, Soren was not the least bit exhausted. Struggling to stay awake, he looked around watching his fellow Players drop unconscious. Even Dracmon slept a few steps from him. Trying his best to reach a sleeping Dracmon, Soren suddenly succumbed to the fatigue. _"What is happening?!"_

* * *

><p>Lying on his back, Soren came around with a splitting headache. He felt like he had just been spun through a blender. "Ohhh...ahhhh." It took awhile, but his eyes slowly adjusted to the blistering light. Apparently he was not in the Evil Forest anymore, it was never this bright there. They seemed to be in a barren desert with almost nothing around. Except looming in the distance was an enormous rundown factory.<p>

Dracmon looked even worst than Soren laying next to him, face first in a pile of sand. Elbowing the vampire Digimon on top of his head, Soren exclaimed. "Wake the hell up! Where are we now?"

Popping up quickly, Dracmon was elbowed so hard that he accidentally bit his tongue. Holding the front of his mouth, his head tilted side to side. "Ow. I...I don't know."

Overly cautionous Soren's mind raced. Astamon mentioned that the Dark Area was filled with numerous portals, but Soren could not tell if he was being serious. _"How did we even get here? Did the Reapers bring everyone here? I didn't think they could do something like this."_

Rubbing his face, Soren's eyes scanned the timer ticking away. According to the timer he had lost about nine minutes while unconscious. "Dammit I don't have time for this. Dracmon we've got fifty minutes to stop the power surges or we'll be erased." Standing up dusting off his pants, Soren decided to get a move on.

What good was a having a factory in the middle of nowhere. They were not any buildings for miles so where was the power generated even going. The Digimon must of figured this out and abandoned it. Decades of abuse the factory's windows were shuttered, large rusted turbines sat outside, and old-fashioned smokestacks appeared to be falling apart. The old factory was incredibly depressing, it reeked of dispair.

Glancing around Soren wondered if there was another way into the factory only an idiot would burst in head first without any sort of plan. Loud yelling had caught his attention, sneaking towards the side of the building peeking he saw a couple of Players engaged in combat with a few Mekanorimon. They were a silver mecha-like Digimon with a glass blue dome on top of their head. In front of the robots was a red orb that flashed with energy this was most likely their power source. The Mekanorimon possessed long arms with three steel claws on the ends.

Two swirling red beams were fired from the linear lens embedded in Mekanorimon's body deleting a few of the Digimon that tried attacking him. "Twin Beam."

Making sure no one could see him, Soren's hands reached into his pocket searching for his digivice. Aiming it discreetly at Mekanorimon he gained more information. _"Mekanorimon, the Mecha Digimon/Champion: Smaller Digimon use this 'Power Suit Digimon' for hazardous jobs, but he's also the first vehicular Digimon made in the Digital World. He's unable to express himself fully, and remains immobile when not in use, hence why this peculiar Digimon is unique when compared to other Digimon. He also changes his attribute depending on who is controlling him: therefore, he is usually classified as a Virus type Digimon mainly because a majority of users are Virus type Digimon. His Digi-Core is still in the middle of being refined, so if Mekanorimon works too hard, it overheats. His special attacks are "Twin Beam", which is fired from the linear lens embedded in his body, and "Gyro Break", a corkscrew punch equivalent to a mechanical explosion at full power. Subdued by the 'Gyro Break', enemy bodies literally disappear. Attribute: Virus."_

Gaining confirmation from his digivice, Soren placed a hand on Dracmon's head whispering. _"Mekanorimon is just a minion, he's not the target. Let's go." _

Dracmon was all for not getting erased, but were they actually going to abandon the other Players. _"What about them?!"_

_"Forget them. They'll prove their worth by distracting Mekanorimon." _Should he had stopped and helped out the struggling Players. No, in Soren's opinion they were getting their just desserts. The factory was supposed to abandoned, but something obviously activated them.

Limping over to the side of the building Derek cradled Tsukaimon in his arms, he narrowly evaded getting by Mekanorimon. Too bad some of the other Players were not that lucky. Leaning against the wall, Derek wiped sweat from his brow breathing heavily. "Ugh...Dammit Tsukaimon. I didn't know the first mission would like this. It's a freaking nightmare."

Wriggling in Derek's arms, Tsukaimon could not even look him in the eye. "I...I'm sorry Derek. Its my fault for being such a weakling."

"Nah, its cool. I made a Pact with you because you remind me of my sister. A crybaby with a big heart," Derek snickered placing Tsukaimon on top of his head. Glancing up at the little Digimon. "Don't worry I'll protect you, save my sister, and win this game."

Seriously Derek was a walking cliché, Soren wondered how he even ended up in the Dark Area. Finally catching his second wind, Derek prepared to rush back in the fray, but that's when he found Dracmon and Soren staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. "There you are! Why the hell are you hiding?! We've got to help them."

Cries of terror in the background did little to change Soren's stance on the matter. "They shouldn't have just rushed in like that."

Lifting him up by the collar of his jacket, Derek sneered. "You bastard. Are you even human?! How can none of this bother you?"

Derek was speaking too loud he was going to get them caught. Covering his mouth with both hands, Soren shoved him against the wall whispering. _"I don't have time for that only forty minutes remain besides it doesn't matter. Boogeymon said that once a mission is completed all the Players advance to the next day. So if they can just hold out against Mekanorimon they'll be fine."_

Stopping and actually thinking for a minute, Derek let go of him chortling. "You've got a point there. So what's the plan we're going with?"

Digging in his ears, Soren must have misheard him. "We? Get away from me. I don't need any help."

Cracking his knuckles, Derek then reached out towards Soren grabbing him by the shoulders. Shaking the teen back and forth he complained. "You said it yourself. We don't have that much time left to complete the mission. I say if we work together we can get done faster."

"Fine, but if you get in my way. You will regret it," Soren grumbled pushing him away. He really detested physical contact.

Crossing his arms, Derek was just as against this. "Hmph...I'm not going to get in your way. I've already told you I'm in this for my sister. If you get mines I'll leave you behind."

"Okay, seeing that Mekanorimon are wandering around even though this place is supposed to be abandoned I assume that the target is deeper in the factory. Problem is me and Dracmon covered every inch outside, but there's no other entrance. We've got to go through the front."

Glancing behind his shoulders, Derek could see the Twin Beam ripping up most of the terrain. "How are we going to do that?! The Mekanorimon are blocking the entrance!"

"Only one way by charging right through the front. Dracmon and I will use the other Players as shields rushing pass the Mekanorimon. Once inside we can shut down the target."

Using other people as pawns, Derek had serious reservations about all of this. However, it looked like Soren's mind was set on doing it. "Shit...that's cold."

"We don't have a choice Derek," chirped Tsukaimon climbing into eyesight. "It'll be fine. We'll clear this mission and no one has to die."

Drool dripped from Dracmon's fangs. "Ahhh...Its alright if a few people die, right?"

Once again Soren buried his fist into the top of Dracmon's skull. "Shut up and focus. After the next Twin Beam we'll rush inside."

Dropping down, Soren watched as two swirling red beams were fired from Mekanorimon's body. He had noticed earlier a delay when they fired their beams. "Let's go now Dracmon."

Lifting up the Digimon by his tail, Soren rushed out into the open moving pass the carnage. He did not let the sight of deleted Digimon and strewn out bodies distract him. Entering the building a placard reading: 'Machine Factory' caught his attention.

Holding Tsukaimon for dear life, Derek chased right behind him. "He's worst than his Digimon."

Soren stepped carefully around the Machine Factory, it was just as wretched inside. The metal floors creaked and groaned underneath every step he took. Lights flashed on and off in the building. Fraught with worry Soren slowly proceeded upstairs with Dracmon, he never knew what to expect. Eyeing his digivice only a half hour remained before their erasure.

A sign was bolted to the wall. Quickly checking it out, Soren realized that the Machine Factory had three floors. There was no way they could check three floors. _"We don't have time to search let's just go to the control room."_

Stumbling behind him, Derek quipped. "Why the control room?"

Pointing at the control room on the map, Soren explained his thinking. "It has direct access to everything. So, even if the target isn't there we'll be able to find him in a second."

Making their way up the stairs Derek broke the ice by going in-depth about himself. He was going to talk even though Soren did not want to hear it. "Me and my folks never got along. We bickered and argued about everything, but no matter what my little sister had my back."

"Just shut up! I don't wanna know alright!" The more and more he spoke the angrier Soren became, he was specific about not getting too close to people.

Placing his hands behind his head, Dracmon probed into Tsukaimon's part in all this. "So, what did that oaf promise in exchange of helping him?"

"Um...I joined up primarily because Derek told me to," Tsukaimon mumbled fluttering over landing on top of Dracmon's head.

Even though they were not eyes, Dracmon still glanced up at Tsukaimon with his bizarre socket markings. "Ahhh...I get it you're just a minion."

Not even heeding Soren's words, Derek continued the story. "We were really having it out. It got so bad that I couldn't stay inside the same house with them anymore. I bolted out of the house as fast as I could, but I didn't know my kid sister was following me. She always had my back regardless of how stupid I acted. But I was so mad that I just kept walking, walking into oncoming traffic. And do you know what happened my stupid little sister dove out trying to save me."

Stopping for a second on the steps, Soren swayed back and forth. The weight Derek was carrying must of been immense. "Oh..."

"Yeah its my fault she died," Derek gulped down hard.

Such an eerie moment was interrupted by odd buzzing. A couple of the loud speakers in the factory droned. Piercing feedback conversed through the building forcing the Players to cover their ears. "You did well by getting pass my safe guards, but you will never find me."

Still covering his ears, Soren peered back at Derek screaming. "See...didn't I tell you he was in the control room."

"Wuh...I...I'm not in the control room," a panic voice eeked.

Based on his rattled reaction, Soren knew he had guessed correctly. "You're obviously watching us from some monitors. There's no other place you can be other than the control room."

Loud whirling echoed throughout the factory, suddenly the stairs Soren and Derek were standing on began moving in reverse. The target was doing anything it could to delay the Players from reaching him. Staggering backwards, Derek toppled down the stairs. "What the hell?! Escalators?!"

"I'll help you!" Tsukaimon mumbled flapping its tiny ear-like wings vigorously. Pressing its paws against Derek's back, Tsukaimon struggled holding him up. The little Digimon was way too weak to hold up his heavy partner and was eventually crushed.

Trying to run up the stairs, Soren's thighs burned screaming from overexertion. "Dammit we have to stop this thing."

"Yeck, I hate running," Dracmon snarled before hopping onto Soren's shoulders. The vampire Digimon was a lot heavier then he appeared causing Soren to slowly lose balance toppling right down the stairs right behind Derek.

Slamming his fists against the crown of Dracmon's head, Soren's eyes pierced him while he howled. "Dracmon you moron. We don't have time for your stupid games."

"Sorry," quipped Dracmon holding the top of his head.

Clicking noise emanated from behind them grabbing Soren's attention. Making sure not to be noticed he shiftly looked over his shoulders, seeing a couple of security cameras locked onto them. Turning back in front of his feet, Soren realized what was going on. _"So that's how he's doing it. Spying on us like that, weak."_

Reaching out Soren grabbed Dracmon's collar pulling him in closer. "Hey Dracmon do me a favor. You see those cameras destroy them for me."

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" Saluting him, Dracmon leapt into action. Landing on top of a security camera he drove his sharp teeth into it ripping it to shreds. Drooling wildly everything he did was savagely. "Undead Fang!"

Watching the display, Derek snapped out of it checking back in with Tsukaimon. "Uh...You help out, too."

Stretching out his ears Tsukaimon took off. "I...I got it. Leave this to me. Purple Fog!" he exclaimed sucking in air, he then spit it out all at once as a dank air bullet.

Just as Soren expected when the target lost visual the escalators stopped rolling. Based on the set of characters he had met before whoever they were up against was an amateur. _"Hmm...Is the target a Reaper?"_ Just as one situation was cleared another thing was happening.

Practically running all over the factory away from all sorts of hazards; Soren, Dracmon, Derek, and Tsukaimon had finally burst into the control room. The control room was awfully quiet no signs of life ringed out, maybe the target was not there. Thousands of screens filled the room linked to cameras pointed into various areas of the Machine Factory. A single stool sat in the middle of a linoleum floor. The control room was incredibly small compared to the rest of the spacious factory.

Checking the outside feed, Derek realized that a few players managed to subdue Mekanorimon. However, there was not enough time for them to reach the control room. Derek sheepishly glanced in Soren's direction, his method had seemed harsh but proved to be correct. _"Whoa...he was right this whole time. If we stayed outside helping we would not be able to complete the mission."_

No it could not be like that, Soren felt like their target had to be there. Searching the room he sought out for the cause of the blackouts. Feverishly checking his digivice, Soren lost his patience. "Dammit come out you bastard. We only have five minutes left!"

"Foooollllls!" A low humming noise was heard coming from all around the room, out of nowhere a small object popped out flickering about.

Sitting on Derek's head, a small Digimon flashed in Tsukaimon's pupils, he immediately recognized him. Tsukaimon's broad ears perked up. "Derek! Its a Thundermon! No wonder there's been blackouts. It must of been drawing on this place's reserve electricity."

Thundermon was not what the two boys was expecting. He seemed to be a tiny blue shere with a yellow lightning bolt on his forehead. Thundermon possessed red eyes with black pupils, skiny red arms and legs. Thundermon wore a pair of white gloves over his five fingered hands that each had three yellow screws, some red and white sneakers with three yellow bolts in each sneaker.

Scratching his head, Derek pointed at Thundermon. "Huh?! Is that thing a Reaper?!"

"Reaper? What's that?" questioned Thundermon floating in place. Obviously he had absolutely nothing to do with the game maybe Boogeymon was just messing with them.

Despite all the trouble he was causing Thundermon was insanely small. He was tiny enough to fit in Soren's palms. It was great they were finally face to face with their target, Soren only had ten minutes left. Taking out his digivice he looked up information.

Opening the DigiPhone, a Digimon Analyzer page popped up. _"Thundermon, the Mutant Digimon/Champion: Also known as the "Digimon Dynamo", it is a Mutant Digimon that is thought to be a member of the Mamemon-species. Its tiny body has the properties of a magnet, and is always clad in electricity and discharging lightning. Attribute: Data."_

Thundermon had little clue why these creatures were all the way out here, but he would not give them anything. "I won't let you steal my electricity."

Based on how the timer kept ticking away on his hands after they had found the target, Soren figured they must need to destroy it. _"Dracmon we need to take him out."_

_"Gotcha,"_ Dracmon whispered back.

Thundermon was incredibly paranoid the slightest twitch from Dracmon set him off. "I told you to stay away from my stuff!" The lightning bolt on the Digimon Dynamo forehead glowed as he began releasing hundreds of thousands of volts electrocuting Soren, Derek, Dracmon, and Tsukaimon. "Thunder Volt!"

Thwe bolts of lightning struck the ground sending the group flying into different directions. Soren ended up crashing into a shelf knocking all the knickknacks down on top of himself.

Crawling from underneath the rubble, Soren felt pain rushing through his entire body. How in the hell did Tsukaimon and Dracmon with stand those attacks and keep going. "Errrr..." Strangely enough he was surprised that he was not morbidly injured or at least paralyzed after all that. Maybe it had something to do with him already being dead.

"He'll pay for hurting you Derek. Bad Message!" Opening its mouth, Tsukaimon released soundwaves of insults packed with negative energy.

Spinning in circles a golden orb formed into Thundermon's palm. Tossing the orb behind his shoulder it expanded sucking in Tsukaimon's Purple Fog. "Intercept Bomb!" A large explosion ensued spreading a thick fog everywhere.

Crawling on his hands and knees, Soren sought out his partner mumbling. _"Dracmon?! Where are you?!" _This was the first time he was in the thick of combat, he was so frightened he could barely speak.

Such a pitiful display, Dracmon stood over him sticking his tongue out at him. Dracmon showed very little regard for his safety. "What's wrong baby?!" His left index finger went up his nose while he griped. "Bah, why should I worry about you?! Just stay outta my way while I wail on his ass."

_"You son of a bitch Dracmon," _Soren sneered. Dracmon was getting a little too full of himself.

The Intercept Bomb obscured Thundermon's vision. Lifting up his hands, he began firing spheres of discharged electricity as much as ten million volts blindly into the fog thinking they were coming to attack it. "Thunder Bomber!"

Pulling at the goggles hanging around his neck, Soren placed them over his eyes. "Shit I can't see anything in this smoke." Through his goggles he saw a yellow flash heading his way. Ducking Soren let the ball of lightning fly over his head.

Taking a few steps backwards, Dracmon vanished into the haze. "I...I don't need to see to find Thundermon. I can do that thing like bats."

What was he even talking about, Soren took a shot out in the dark. "Are you talking about echolocation?"

Throwing a couple of punches Derek was ready to brawl with Thundermon himself. "Where are you hiding?! Come fight me like a man!"

Tugging back on Derek's head, Tsukaimon moaned. "Please calm down Derek humans cannot fight Digimon." Tsukaimon fluttered a few feet in front of Derek taking in a deep puff of air. "Bad Message!" Opening its mouth, Tsukaimon released soundwaves of insults packed with negative energy pushing through the smog actually striking Thundermon smashing him into a television screen.

Even after Tsukaimon warned him about fighting Digimon, Derek coldcocked Thundermon with his fist smashing the monitor's glass. "Take this. Kiyah!"

"Ugh," Thundermon shrieked tiny shards of glass dropped all around him. Still though this would not stop him from destroying the intruders. Grabbing Derek's knuckles with his entire small frame, Thundermon released millions of volts zapping the hell out of him. "Thunder Volt." Derek twitched like a moth in a bug zapper dropping to the floor.

Tsukaimon flew straight towards him crying. "Derek?!"

"Ack!" Derek coughed still showing signs of life.

Uh...okay, Soren definitely would not be doing that. "Whatever you're up to Dracmon you need to hurry only two minutes remain," Soren shouted out into the smog. The timer burned into his hands had the added effect of glowing in his palms.

Leaping off the ceiling, Dracmon spread out his arms landing on top of Thundermon. The Dynamo Digimon struggled trying to get away, but the vampire was too heavy. Thundermon attempted to release electricity, but he was too weak to generate anything. A devilish grin covered Dracmon's face while he covered Thundermon's face with his hands. "Checkmate! Eye of Nightmare!" Besides mind controlling opponents, Dracmon could also use Eye of Nightmare to absorb other Digimon.

As Dracmon broke down Thundermon's data absorbing it into each of his palms, the tiny Digimon whined. Rubbing his head lovingly, Dracmon cooed. _"Shhhhh...It'll be over soon." _

_"That's kinda gross," _Soren groaned turning away he could not bear to watch Dracmon feed.

Checking the numerous monitors Soren noticed that all the Players outside began dropping like flies. That did not make any sense the timer had vanished from his hand making it clear that they completed the mission, but even his body felt heavy. Wobbling back and forth, he toppled over unconscious. _"Ugh not again." _His digivice chirped revealing a text message.

**"Mission Two completed."**

* * *

><p><strong>Players Remaining: 15.<strong>


	3. Fear

_Previously on the Reapers' Game: I learned a little more about Dracmon's goal on ruling the Dark Area (too bad its such a dump). Apparently since he was a vampire he felt that it was beneath him to bow before a could of Demon Lords. I didn't have time to listen to this spiel I was much too hungry. However, my appetite vanished once I saw that the meals were prepared by Sukamon. Staggering away immediately disgusted by Sukamon's presence I bumped into another Player called Derek and his partner Tsukaimon. I listened to his melodramatic back story (I'm actually kinda glad I don't remember how I bit the dust). Somehow we ended up forming an alliance. _

_When the second mission came in Dracmon and I were transported to a desert with an abandon factory. I believe it was called the Machine Factory anyway I was more horrified by the Reapers power to displace time and space moving us around. Gaining my bearings I wondered towards the building where a few Players engaged a Mekanorimon. Not surprisingly they were defeated easily and a few were even erased (oh well at least some of the dead weight vanished). Traversing the factory we eventually stumbled across Thundermon, the mission's target. A fierce battle ensued but Dracmon managed to delete him in the nick of time. I would of felt sorry for Thundermon if he hadn't acted so damn crazy and paranoid. Still though Dracmon probably shouldn't of eaten him, it felt kinda wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and review Puhlease!**

**Players Remaining: 15.**

**The Reapers' Game**

**Week One:**

**Day Three**

**Mission Three**

**Fear**

The next morning Astamon walked through the halls of the Grand Palace with multiple banners bearing the crests of the Seven Demon Lords. Large shiny glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling giving a regal visage to the palace. Actually Astamon detested the castle he always felt out of place, he'd rather skulk around the Evil Forest. A black rug ran down the corridor with statutes of past Game Masters lining the walkway. Huge stained-glass windows surveyed the entire Dark Area. The Grand Palace just served to show them as he despot, tyrannical rulers they were. The Seven Great Demon Lords ruled this plain, but none of the Dark Area Digimon liked them. _"Look at all this decadence. I feel like an ant."_

Usually Reapers not even Harriers were not allowed within the Grand Palace's wall, but it appeared that Astamon was an exception. Perhaps it was connections through his father that allowed him all this leeway. Walking through the castle it was a departure from how savage and untamed the Evil Forest was. Despite the fact that Seven Demon Lords dwelled within the palace it reeked of being civilized. Currently Astamon was on the lower levels were the Game Master dwelled. The Mao Digimon were always on a high pedestal ruling over the Dark Area without ever interacting with the citizens dispatching the Harriers as their eyes and ears. An ominous shadow was cast over the place.

Astamon had no qualm with following orders as long as he could cause chaos. And it so happened that his favorite victim was this week's Game Master. _"Hehehe...Here goes nothing." _Stopping short at a door, he then entered the room where Boogeymon stayed. Something about him made Astamon wanted to tease him relentlessly. All sorts of notes were sprawled throughout the place it seemed that Boogeymon had been up all night coming up with new missions. Rubbing his hands together Astamon knew this would be extremely enjoyable.

Sitting on the floor with his legs crossed Boogeymon picked up a few of the cards reading their contents. Looking around it always surprised Astamon how plain Boogeymon's chambers were. There were no windows in the white room, actually the only furniture he possessed was a red stool. Perhaps only being a Champion-level Digimon was a hindrance. Without even looking Boogeymon knew an unwelcomed guest had invited himself into his chambers. Crumbling up a couple of the cards, he just could not find anything good. Throwing his arms in the air, he soured. "I don't have time for your stupidity Astamon. Please leave."

Reaching in the pocket of his suit, Astamon pulled out a cigar. After striking a match against the back of Boogeymon's head against his dry skin, he inhaled deeply puffing on it. "Hehehe...How's it going worm bait?" Even though he was not invited inside, Astamon made himself comfortable. Propping his feet up on the ottoman. "I can't believe they chose you to be this week's Game Master." Boogeymon was supposed to be in charge, but Astamon showed little regard to him.

Searching through his stock of cards, Boogeymon peered in Astamon's direction. Flipping over a couple of cards with pictures of Champion-level Digimon, he looked a bit uninterested. "Get the hell out of here. You're just jealous I was chosen to be the Game Master and you weren't."

Did he really have to say all that, no, but Boogeymon loved being superior to Astamon. Ever since they hatched from their Digi-Eggs it was a competition for greatness. Well only Boogeymon competing Astamon basically ignored him not really caring about accolades. Astamon was always placed on a pedestal while the other Reapers struggled greatly. "People like you use familial ties trying to get ahead while Digimon like myself struggle for respect."

Astamon showed signs of being pissed. Huffing heavily on his cigar, he began expelling smoke from his lungs. "If you don't be careful it'll be just a matter of time before those Players erase you." His hatred of Boogeymon aside, Astamon thought that the way the second mission was completed rubbed him the wrong way. Only a handful of a Players were erased despite Soren's antics he actually saved quite a few of them.

Boogeymon's jealously quickly boiled over as he lost his patience. Sitting on his red carpet, the goblin looked back at him seething. "What are you doing here anyway? I have a real job unlike a certain someone."

A silent tension sparked between them. Astamon fought every fiber of his being in order not to show Boogeymon that he was indeed pissing him off. "I came to see if you wanted any help," chuckled the demon prince leaping up onto his feet.

Squinting his eyes, Boogeymon still did not trust him. The goblin Digimon would never let anyone get in his way. "Help?! Why?! Just what are you getting out of it?! Don't think I'll just let you swoop in and hog all the credit."

"Nothing, its like you said I'm just a simple Harrier while you're head honcho. I can't act without the Game Master's word, so how could I be up to something?" grinned Astamon swinging Oro Salmón over his shoulder. "A genius of your level would be able to see through it anyway, right?"

Boogeymon's small wings fluttered quickly, his ego inflating. Hovering a few inches of ground he loved being Astamon's boss. "Uh...You have a point there. So minion what do you suggest?"

He then made his way over to Boogeymon. Leaning forward he whispered something into the goblin's ears.

Turning around Boogeymon looked directly at Astamon. "Really?!"

* * *

><p>Leaning against a wall in Dracmon's cave, Soren fumbled with his DigiPhone. Drafty air came from the cavern's entrance bringing in a wet dog scent. It bothered him about how much he was at a disadvantage against the Reapers. "Say...Dracmon do you know where we are exactly?! I mean clearly that factory was not in the Dark Area." Especially with the power of displacing them. Such reality warping powers and they waste their tie torturing people, it made no sense. <em>"Just how big is the Digital World."<em>

Sinking his fangs into a red fruit, Dracmon drew out the crimson color. Scratching the top of his head, he answered. "Oh I don't exactly where that factory was, but we were still in the Digital World. I don't really have any desire either than the Dark Area I plan on ruling it nothing else matters. Why the interest anyway, after four days you'll be out of here! Doing whatever you emo kids do in the Real World."

"First of all I'm not an emo!" Squeezing his digivice tighter than ever, Soren seethed. "Oh, I still plan on getting out of here, but don't think I'm not looking for a little payback on the way out. Let's say I hate getting jerked around."

Maybe this weird device could give him some sort of clue how the Digital World and the bizarre creatures known as Digimon came into being. It had to be of some use, it had been totally useless since Soren got here. The digivice beeped and buzzed as Soren flipped through numerous files. Nothing specific came to mind not until he saw a file label origins. Who even designed the digivices, it was evident that the Astamon nor the Game Master invented it.

Opening the file labeled Origins:

'The Digital World's beginnings can be traced to the early twentieth century, with the activation of the Atanasoff-Berry Computer (ABC)- the first computer—which laid the basic foundations of the world. Subsequently, the first patented computer, ENIAC, was activated, and proceeded to build upon those foundations, shaping the Digital World. Over the ensuing years, through the continued growth of the electronic communications network on Earth, the Digital World continued to expand and grow, even after the ABC and ENIAC were shut down. There are multiple alternate reality incarnations of the Digital World, each one running parallel with the various multiple Earths that exist in the multiverse.

Basically the Digimon shares most of the Earth's geographic features. There are continents, islands, deserts, mountains, oceans and almost all other kinds of terrain one finds on the topography of Earth. However, as data is easy to modify, and considering that the Digital World is made up of data, the features of any particular area of DigiWorld are subject to immediate and drastic alteration at any time. For example, a gigantic mountain can be formed in moments or portions of islands can be scattered across a sea with ease. The malleability of the Digital World makes it a frequent target of attack from within and from humans with malevolent intentions.

The dominant lifeforms of all realities are Digimon. Digimon are sentient creatures that, like the Digital World, are made of data. It is possible for Digimon to travel to the "Real World," what Digimon call Earth, though this requires the opening of some sort of dimensional wormhole in Digital World.

Most of humanity does not know of Digital World's existence. The few humans that do either programmed some aspect of the original version of that world or were summoned there by a Digimon or another digital being. On rare occasions, however, a wormhole can appear on Earth, allowing people unknowing of the Digital World to enter it.'

The news was unsettling for a second Soren wished that he did not even looked. It was something out of a bad manga first death, demons, and now parallel dimensions. Sliding the digivice into his pocket Soren slinked against the craggy cave wall. "It just keeps on getting better huh? Seriously multiple Earths as in there's more than one?" It sounded extremely ridiculous, a universe parallel to the Real World that was entirely digital it actually acquired any data released. How could no one ever notice something like this.

Shrugging his shoulders, Dracmon sipped deeply on his fruit. "Who cares? As long as you can get home, right?"

Standing up, Soren had more pressing matters to concern himself with. "Yeah, there's nothing I can do about it." Taking a few steps over to his partner, he sat next to him with his eyes focused on the day's activity. Nothing could be remotely worst as that Thundermon mission.

Low growling echoed throughout the large cave, a strange sense of foreboding overcame them. While Soren was genuinely clueless, Dracmon responded with a bizarre expression. Slinking into the cave was a wolf-like Digimon with a enormously long snout. Fangmon's arms and hind legs were wrapped in black belted bands, the wolf Digimon possessed dark orange fur with a white under coating. Fangmon's thin head was covered with orange fur, but his muzzle was white brandishing a row of fanged incisors. The wolf's thin beady black eyes locked onto Dracmon, but Soren's attention was drawn to three long purple razor-like claw on each paw. Fangmon's bushy tail was curled upwards as if he were a Husky.

Lifting up his ridiculously large head, Fangmon took in deep whiffs of the air. His eyes narrowed, his mouth snarled into a frown, it seemed like intruders were in his home. Pacing around stalking his prey, the wolf Digimon looked like he could spring into action any second. "Grrrr...Dracmon you bastard. How many times have I told you about squatting in my damn cave?!"

"Ahhh...Fangmon. What's up rabies face?!" grinned Dracmon being a smart-aleck like usual.

In the midst of an imposing Digimon, Soren removed his DigiPhone checking for data. _"Fangmon, the Big Bad Wolf Digimon/Champion: It lives deep in the heart of the forest, and preys upon those who lose their way. It is said that it is definitely the data of the Big Bad Wolf that appears within many fairy-tales, become a Digimon, and once it sets its sights on a prey they will never escape, as it sometimes goes so far as to disguise itself as someone dear to its prey in order to get closer. It has a heretical existence among Dog and Wolf-species Digimon, and if Garurumon is a being of the light, then Fangmon is a being of darkness. Attribute: Data."_

Putting away his digivice, Soren stared at the bizarre wolf Digimon. "The big bad wolf? Are you kidding me?!" It appeared the things his digivice said about the human world affecting the Digital World was true, there was no way the big bad wolf was something that popped out of thin air. Though he was based on a childish nursery rhyme Fangmon was still an imposing creature. Was everything in the Digital World like that, could Dracmon be something created by the whims of humans. He seemed so life-like.

Never taking his eyes off the werewolf. "I thought this was your home." Still though, the little matter of Dracmon being a liar was something that Soren needed to take care of.

Pointing a clawed finger at Fangmon, Dracmon leaned back showing his sharp fangs grinning at his partner. "Yeah, I told you I got it off some sucker and Fangmon was that sucker." Despite his fearsome vision Fangon did look like a complete moron.

Besides himself with rage, Fangmon struggled to think straight. Baring his thousands of fangs, he warned the two squatters. "You better get out of here! Before I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow this place down." Crouching down he readied to pounce at any moments notice. Being a wolf his predatory sense were in full tilt, all of his senses were intense.

Always one to skirt authority, Dracmon turned patting his rump disrespecting Fangmon. "Not by the hair on my chinny, chin, chin."

"I warned you! Snipe Steal!" howled Fangmon using its sharpened agility to hide among the shadow. Leaning against the wall, Soren and his partner waited cautiously for Fangmon not knowing what to expect. Instead he appeared on the other side of the cave managing to steal the apples away from Dracmon.

Dropping overdramatically down to his knees, Dracmon threw his arms in the air wailing like his best friend died. "Not my apples you bastard! Take me instead."

Opening its mouth, Fangmon unleashed a large black cross-shaped waves of energy incinerating the barrel of apples. "Blast Coffin."

Banging his fists against the gravel, Dracmon with tears rolling down his face howled. "No, you blew them up. Damn you straight to hell!" The intense hatred reflected in Dracmon's face took a serious turn. Veins covered his face as Dracmon exploded with rage. "You'll pay for this. Even the Demon Lords won't recognize you."

Fangmon's ridiculous origin story made it impossible for Soren to take him seriously. Turning his attention to Dracmon he struggled to see the point of his antics. "I don't get why you care so much about those apples. You don't even eat them."

Baring his fangs, Dracmon hissed. "That doesn't matter. Those are my apples." Did Fangmon have any clue how difficult it was for him to cultivate those apples.

Taking a few steps backwards Soren decided to just let him have his way. Displaying his palms, Dracmon shifted into an offensive position. "Bring it on puppy boy!" Leaping into the air he bellowed. "Undead Fang!"

Fangmon obviously had the advantage when it came to speed effortlessly sidestepping Dracmon forcing him to skid across the floor. Howling wildly, the Wolf Digimon turned firing black crosses at Dracmon blasting him all across over the cave. "Blast Coffin!"

Multiple explosions rocked Dracmon dropping some boulders down on top of him. "Wahhhhh!"

Rushing across the terrain Fangmon opened his enormous maw preparing to eat Dracmon. Whoa, Soren could not afford to stand on the sidelines anymore. Even if Dracmon wasin the wrong they were bonded, the vampire's death meant his as well. Now certainly he was not Derek, slugging it out with Fangmon was definitely not in his best interest.

Looking around there had to be something near that he could use to save Dracmon. Dropping his eyes to the cave's floor Soren noticed a few sticks and rocks near his feet. _"If I could just distract him for a second Dracmon could attack." _

Picking up what he found Soren's best bet was batting practice. Tossing a few of the rocks into the air, he smashed them with the stick. Just as Fangmon was about to chomp down on Dracmon a rock smacked into the back of his head forcibly slamming down his snout.

"Ow...that hurt." In his haste to destroy Dracmon, Fangmon had failed to realized that someone else was with the vampire. Sniffing the air it was a scent that Fangmon had not come across before. His eyes locked onto Soren glowing the cave's darkness. Growling lowly he threatened the interrupter. "Stay out of this. This is between me and Dracmon if you continue interfering I won't hesitate to devour you."

Taking a another swing of the stick, Soren bashed some more rocks into Fangmon's face. "Hmm...Getting eaten by a wolf?! I don't think so."

Moving away from his quarry, Fangmon barreled towards Soren readying his jaws. "So be it."

"Oh man," Soren gulped down hard dropping the stick running for his life. Oh this probably was not a good idea, if Dracmon could not match Fangmon's speed what kind of chance did he have.

Bursting out of the rubble, Dracmon rubbed the back of his head. Getting trapped beneath a rock slide was not fun at all. Looking around the cave, his attention was quickly drawn to Soren getting chased by Fangmon. Nobody, but nobody would pound his partner, except for Dracmon himself maybe. Jumping high into the air, Dracmon brought Fangmon's senses onto himself. Spinning through the air, he landed easily on a boulder prancing about. "Hey I'm right here!" Pulling down his pants, Dracmon waved his blue posturer at him. "Come get a bite out of here."

Saliva flew everywhere while Fangmon howled. "You again!"

"Yeah me again!" Placing his hands together, Dracmon held them in front of his body firing spheres of discharged electricity as much as ten million volts smashing right into Fangmon's face. "Thunder Bomber!" Soren pulled his goggles over his eyes, Dracmon's Thunder Bomber was a lot brighter than Thundermon's one. The wolf Digimon did not expect this knocked head first into a wall.

Blinded from the repeated flashing Fangmon's eyes struggled to readjust. Opening his blurry eyes picked up Dracmon and Soren who had picked up another stick circling around him. "Give it up loser! You know what, as a courtesy I won't even absorb your data. You'll come back as Psychemon after I delete you."

"Damn you Dracmon. I'll be back to delete you and your friend. Don't think this is the last you've seen of me! Blast Coffin!" Fangmon launched a few black crosses shielding his escape. Leaving Dracmon and Soren with nothing to do but, watch Fangmon run for the hills swearing his revenge.

The two of them might of won the battle, but they definitely lost the war. Taking in their surroundings Dracmon's cave had seen better days. Soren dusted off what remained of his bed griping. "Uh...sorry about your cave."

Placing his hands behind his head, Dracmon paid little attention to the state of his dwelling. "Aww...Dont worry about it. Everything is just data. Now matter how many times I trash the place the cave restores itself, that's why I...uh...borrowed it."

"I guess." Gawking at his partner, Dracmon never ceased to amaze him. How the heck did Dracmon learn that move. "Hey back there?! Wasn't that Thundermon's technique?!"

Dracmon ate it all up, he was loving being center of attention. "Yeah, when I absorb a Digimon's data I gain access to some of their moves. Cool huh?!"

"Not bad for a squirt. So, whenever a Player completes a mission their partner gets access to one of the Reapers' techniques."

"Of course not!" Dracmon scoffed shaking his head. How dare Soren compare him to some run of the mill Digimon. This was a little more insight to Dracmon's obsession with ruling and his lack of respect for others.

Pulling on his wings, Dracmon seemed proud of his heritage. Strutting back and forth he explained. "The data absorption is something only us noble vampire Digimon can accomplish. We bloodsuckers are a proud lineage. We once ruled the Dark Area."

Aside from the vast hordes of demons Soren had witnessed, the only vampire he saw happened to be Dracmon. "Where are the other vampire Digimon?"

Lowering his head, Dracmon was sober for once. "Gone. Most of my people went extinct a long time ago only a few of us are left. Once the Seven Great Demon Lords arrived they systematically destroyed my clan. It was a genocide." So that was why he was so against authority figures.

Cheering someone up really was not his expertise, but Soren gave it a try. Gently coughing into his hand, he suggested. "The mission's coming in soon, so let's head for the campsite. Maybe we can find some more apples there." Dracmon was usually simple-minded falling for almost anything.

Drooling out of the mouth at this point, Dracmon pictured all the red stuff he could drain. "Apples?! Screw apples! I betcha they have huge red stuff...like a fire truck maybe." Wasting little time Dracmon rushed out of the crumbling cave.

Meanwhile at the campsite sitting on a log, Tsukaimon happily snacked riding a top of Derek's head. Derek appeared sick to his stomach pulling a tomato from his turkey on rye. _"Uh...its always sack lunches with those guys." _Something about eating food out of a bag made him depressed. Three days in and there were no improvements to their meals, he had never missed his home life this much.

Leaning down Tsukaimon munched on Derek's discarded tomato. "Yesterday was weird Derek. We lost five more Players, but most of us are still around." Looking up they took in all the depressed faces, some of them had given up on living again.

Peering up at Tsukaimon, he quipped. "Yeah, I gotta agree with you there. Even though Soren is kinda a jerk he pulled through saving all our asses."

Speaking of Soren he had just walked into the campsite with Dracmon getting peeved expressions from those around. It appeared that not everybody appreciated his strategy of using them as shields during the previous day's activities. Stupid children, did they not know that their presences meant absolutely nothing to him. They were the types to think something, but never say it.

On the sidelines, Derek was the only one happy by his arrival. Besides himself with glee, hopping out of his seat approaching him. Slapping Soren on the back repeatedly he let loose a loud guffaw. "So what's on the menu today?! A couple of badasses like ourselves are unstoppable." It was touch and go for awhile, but they pulled it off.

Catching Derek's arm, Soren pushed him away. "Yesterday was yesterday, today is today. I told you already there's no we! I don't need any help Dracmon is enough."

Draping his arm over Soren's head, Derek pulled him underneath his sweaty armpits. "Ah, you're still on that trip? When will you learn that we need each other." When would this guy learn. Would Soren need to throw him off the cliff.

"...," Soren sneered trying to get away.

Pressing his claws against the truck, Dracmon howled. "What do you mean you don't have any apples?! Do you have anything red?!" Licking the side of the truck, the vampire Digimon's hunger grew after battling Fangmon.

Searching the back of their food truck, Chuumon returned carrying a long thin bottle. Lifting it up into Dracmon's purview, he asked. "Uh...Will ketchup work?"

Snatching the bottle of ketchup away, Dracmon squirted it all over his face absorbing the red data. Sometimes Dracmon was truly a freak with the ketchup smeared across his face, dripping from his fangs like blood. "Ahhh...that hits the spot."

Beeping echoed throughout the campsite all the DigiPhone received text messages:

**"Mission Three: Reach the center of the Forever Swamp or face Erasure. Time limit: Thirty minutes."**

* * *

><p>Once the message was spread, a wave of nausea washed over the campsite dropping all the Players followed by timers burning into their hands. Derek was one of the first ones out like a light landing on top of Soren and he had the nerve to be heavy. Elbowing him on the top of his head, all the air escaped Soren's lungs with him coughing. "Ugh...get off me dumb ass!" Suddenly dreamland swept Soren away.<p>

Waking up in the middle of a putrid swamp, Soren realized that Derek was still squashing him. Rearing back he punched him on the crown of his head repeatedly. "Get the hell off of me."

Just like its name suggested the Forever Swamp appeared to go on for an eternity. The bog was designed as a maze with multiple entrances that could be seen from the front. Tiny vines covered most of the area. The ecosystems was quite diverse in flora and fauna. The Forever Swamp was a low-elevation of salt-water wetlands that was dominated by woody plants such as shrubs and trees. The swamp water was extremely murky the bottom of the banks could not be seen. The soil was incredibly fertile sinking a few of the Players inside.

Climbing off top of Soren, Derek then checked his DigiPhone for the day's mission. Flexing a muscle, Derek wiped sweat from his brow. Letting out a sigh of relief. "Man, finally an easy mission. Getting to the center of some swamp doesn't sound too difficult. Much easier than fighting some spark plug." Shaking his sneakers thick wads of mud flew in multiple directions.

"Ugh...I don't like this." Dracmon's head swiveled around slowly something about the Forever Swamp that did not sit right with him.

"Yeah, aren't we still in the Dark Area?!" cried Tsukaimon landed gingerly on Dracmon's head.

Taking a few glimpses at his DigiPhone, it reported to Soren that they were in fact deep within the Net Ocean. That was strange how could a swamp be inside the ocean, it was not something that could be explained within thirty minutes. You would be put in an insane asylum trying to understand anything that happened in the Digital World.

Watching the seconds tick away from his palms, Soren seemed greatly concerned. _"Hmm...This might be a little harder than the last mission." _His eyes moved from his hands falling onto Derek he might need his help after all.

Leaning against Soren, Derek elbowed him sheepishly. "What's up dude?! I can tell you got something cooking in that head off yours."

Tsukaimon returned landing on top of Derek's head. "Thirty minutes isn't enough time. I wonder why the Game Master is rushing us?"

Folding his arms, Soren mumbled. "Looks likes we'll have to cooperate again. There's not enough time for me to search the swamp alone, so we'll have to split up." There was zero chance for error if Soren picked the wrong direction there would not be time to recheck his position. Even if he did not want to, he had little choice but to place a bit of faith in Derek.

"Relax I won't screw up. Remember my little sister's soul is on the line," Derek snorted running a finger underneath his nose. Without giving Soren a second word, Derek took of heading right into the maze with Tsukaimon on top of his head. Stopping short he glanced back at him larking. "Yo, I'll text you if I find anything."

In the background, Dracmon walked around taking deep whiffs. _"Er...That's weird. Something evil is here." _Since he was blind, well actually his eyeballs were in his palms, Dracmon's hearing and sense of smell were greatly developed. His pointy ears twitched back and forth, he was quite nervous.

Looming over his partner, Soren had heard every word he muttered. What kind of Digimon could actually scare Dracmon. _"What's so weird about that? Isn't everything sorta evil here. I mean you're not a saint." _

_"No, no, no. Its different. I...I can't put it into words," _complained Dracmon his fangs clacking together timidly.

Though Dracmon's reaction gave him pause, Soren had no choice but to enter the ominous swamp. The mission always came first nothing else mattered. Stepping into the wetlands, a thick wave of heat hit him square in the face. The thick swamp stank straggled the breath out of his lungs. This was when Soren felt the intense pressure emanating through the swamp. Standing around thinking about it would not help Soren end the mission any faster. Lowering his head he pushed through the wet marshlands trying his best to reach the center.

About five minutes ticked off Soren's palm, each second ringed loud in his ear. _'Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.'_

Dracmon really did not want to walk through the muck, so he leapt onto Soren's back. "Alley oop!"

Sinking a bit deeper into the bog, Soren struggled in the muck glaring up at Dracmon. "Ummp!"

"C'mon mush! Hurry up so we can leave I hate humid places," Dracmon barked out digging his heels into Soren's side.

Snarling up his face, Soren angrily hissed. "Hurry up?! I don't know where the hell we are going! It would be great if you decided to help out." They had trekked so far that Soren could not see the swamp's entrance anymore. Checking over his head, the sight of intertwined vines blocked the skyline neither the sun or moon could be seen.

Only the sound of Soren stomping through the mud premeiated the swamp. Turning down each vine-covered corridor it was impossible to tell if they even made progress.

A varible in one of shrubs caught Dracmon's attention. Pulling Soren into the direction, the vampire Digimon motioned at a vine that was colored dark blue instead of green like the others. "Hey look at that! I betcha its some kind of shortcut to the center."

Taking note of the vine, Soren probed. "Are you sure?!"

Wagging his clawed finger in Soren's face, Dracmon chided him for his lack of faith. "Of course the Digital world is made up of data remember?! Any inconsistency is not a coincidence."

Fifteen minutes were left and Derek had not responded with any text messages. Slumping his shoulders, Soren sighed. _"What the hell! Its better than nothing." _Yanking on the vine, they were sucked into a pocket dimension.

On the other side of the barrier was a circled enclosure with a small lake full of salt water at the center. Around the lake were a bunch of green shrubs neatly trimmed. It was strange the lake was obviously out of place compared to the rest of the swamp. Approaching the lake, Soren stuck his hand in the water he tried wrapping his mind around it all. In the center of the lake was an enormous gray stone with a golden Holy Ring engraved in Digicode wrapped around it.

Placing his hands on his hips, Dracmon threw his head guffawing. "See I told you. This must be the center. Mission over!"

Turning over his hand, the timer was still active. Soren glanced back at Dracmon retorting. "Nope." He knew listening to Dracmon was a poor decision, now he had to place his faith in Derek and Tsukaimon.

Kicking a pebble into the lake, Dracmon mumbled. "Dammit!" As the pebble skipped across the lake a thick smog enveloped the lake striking the stone in the center. The stone did not break but a crack appeared on the Holy Ring. A thick fog rolled into the lake making visual contact more than a bit difficult/

Looking around tentatively Soren wondered where the smog even came from. His body froze sensing a great evil eclipsing the lake. Glancing behind his shoulder, he struggled to breathe it was like a giant weight was pressed up against his chest. This was when Soren saw Dracmon losing his composure, the vampire started backpedaling slowly. It must of been something if he was afraid. "L...Leviamon?!"

Soren slowly turned around. _"Leviamon?!"_

A shiver went down his spine as a pair of glowing red eyes locked onto him. The ominous being's voice echoed throughout the lake. "Fools how dares to enter the space of Leviamon."

The DigiPhone trembled in Soren's hands, his whole body shaking, he had not been so terrified in his whole life. _"Leviamon, the Envy Digimon/Mega: Called the "Devil Beast" out of terror of the exceedingly mighty power that it possesses, it is the strongest monster existing in the Digital World. This extensive monster, said to possess gigantic jaws which could guzzle down even the Digital World, is reported to sleep in the depths of the Net Ocean nearest to the Dark Area, and if it is awakened it will despise any Digimon at the top, and will run not away even from Angel Digimon, much less other Demon Lord Digimon. However, as the existence of the limits on Digimon are decoded, its own appears similar to nothingness, and it is said that it builds the foundation for the existence of wickedness in the Digital World. Attribute: Virus."_

Beeping loudly even the DigiPhone could not precisely ascertain their location, weirder still four X's appeared in Soren's palms. Maybe they had wandered off the intended path and into the den of a Demon Lord. Staring down at his quivering knees, Soren implored them to budge. _"Move! Dammit! Move!" _

Fear was a powerful enemy, even if he wanted to Soren was not going anywhere. Tilting his head slightly he could only hope that his partner came up with a way out of this predicament. Much to his chagrin, Dracmon was standing back at a greater distance, he was pale as a ghost. Soren tried willing himself to reach his partner, but nothing happened. _"D...Dracmon."_

It was hard to make out the creature in the fog as he had no solid form. The area around Soren and Dracmon became pixelated drawn into the fog. Million bits of data slowly took the form of a long green alligator's snout covered in bruised scale with a couple whiskers flickering back and forth on each side. Leviamon's flared nostrils were even bigger than Soren's entire body and a row of pointed white sharp teeth greeted the boy.

So, this was a Demon Lord? Dracmon was not lying it definitely was evil. Not your regular everyday evil, but something unholy to the core; an abomination.

"No one may violate my sanctum and come out alive. Perish you heathens." Leviamon large jaws opened up forcing Soren to stare down an empty abyss. A putrid scent emanated from Leviamon's throat he had devoured all sorts of souls. The Demon Lord's uvula swayed in the breeze.

Quickly losing his nerve, Soren bowed his head deeply apologizing. "W...wait a minute! I...I'm not here to invade your space. We're on a mission for the Reapers' Game." A few tears rolled his cheeks he was at the complete mercy of the Digimon.

The crimson eyes glowed even brighter, nothing but rage was being emanated. "Reapers' Game?! Lucemon dares opposing me with his idiotic game?!"

Hissing loudly Leviamon's snout thrashed around wildly, he had a hard time keeping his anger. The more his envy got out ahead of him, the more data Leviamon deconstructed from around him. "He has the gall to use me. Me?! as a pawn in his latest shenanigans." The way he complained it appeared that Leviamon despised Lucemon just as much as these intruders.

Dropping his DigiPhone in the muck, Soren drifted in and out of consciousness eventually face-planting into the mud. Leviamon still lumbered towards him, the last thing Soren saw while fighting the sleep was the monstrous maw heading straight for him. Blowing bubbles into the mud, Soren went out like a light. Losing his own consciousness, Dracmon toppled down next to Leviamon's maw.

Beeping loudly the digivice floated in the marsh receiving a new text message:

**"Mission Three completed."**

* * *

><p><strong>Players remaining: 15.<strong>


	4. Bonds

_Previously on the Reapers' Game: Waking up the next morning inside the cave we've made home for the week, I was a bit exhausted. I fumbled with my digivice learning a bit about the Digital World's origins, but I was rudely interrupted by Fangmon. I would not assume he was an old friend of Dracmon, anyway he accused us of stealing his home. I always knew that Dracmon was a liar, but he actually managed to foo a Digimon stupider than himself. Dracmon had been squatting Fangmon's cave before I even got here, and he was pretty pissed about. I guess his bark was worst than his bite because Dracmon and I ended up chasing him off._

_The third day's mission started off simple enough getting to the center of some dinky lake. I was stuck with Derek again, but we decided to split up. Instead of searching a large pond we were lost in a maze. Wandering around lost I was incredibly lucky when Dracmon found a secret passage. In retrospect it probably wasn't luck that we found that passage maybe I'm just cursed. Well that's when it happened after wrecking some stone in the lake, I was face to face with Leviamon, a being of insane proportions. I had seen Digimon before, but nothing like him. I was completely at his mercy he could of swallowed me whole if he had wanted to. I would be dead now if the game didn't abruptly ended._

* * *

><p><strong>Remaining Players: 15.<strong>

**The Reapers' Game**

**Week One:**

**Day Four**

**Mission Four**

**Bonds**

Sweat covered Soren's face he was in the midst of a horrifying nightmare about the previous days events. Memories of Leviamon swallowing him frightened the teenager, he never been so scared in his entire life. Most of the floor was saturated with his perspiration. Lying on the cave's floor, he had tossed and turned all night long, a slave to his own anxiety. Immediately sitting up straight, Soren pressed his hand against his forehead feeling all the sweat flowing there. _"Shit...I can't believe how useless I was. I was so scared that I couldn't move." _It was hard to accept that such creatures existed. There was nothing that he could do, Soren was like an ant compared to Leviamon.

The whole room was spinning, Soren's entire body ached, he felt like hell. _"Oh my head is killing me," _he cringed as a pain throbbed throughout his head. His blurred vision scanned the room locking onto Dracmon, who was attempting to work out. After what they experienced yesterday, how could he be goofing off. "Ahem...what are you doing now?" He was in the midst of being greatly traumatized.

Still focused on his push-ups, sweat dripped from Dracmon's face. The vampire Digimon appeared serious dipping towards the floor while grumbling. "I've got to get beefy! It was painfully apparent that I'm no match for Leviamon." Despite his boasting about defeating the Demon Lords, Dracmon was so frightened of Leviamon that he could not move.

While it was admirable that Dracmon wanted to get stronger, Soren felt all his efforts were in vain. "That's not going to work. Leviamon's mouth was bigger than a mountain. I don't think you can beat him, remember how hard Fangmon and Thundermon were." He just could not see why Dracmon would think that simple exercises would help them. The Digimon they faced the prior day was haunting.

Leaping up on his feet, Dracmon dusted off his pants staring sideways at Soren. "Well how else can I get stronger?"

Soren was always a logical thinker, but nothing in the Digital World made any sense to him. Climbing out of bed, folding up his blanket, he glanced over at Dracmon mumbling. "Don't ask me. I have no idea. How do Digimon get stronger?"

An awkward silence premeditated the dwelling, neither Dracmon and Soren had any clue how to solve this riddle. A grim realization spread between them. Breaking through the quiet was an unwanted guest. Leaning against the cave's wall, a BlackGatomon scoffed. "Well you could digivolve."

Despite being a cat, BlackGatomon stood on two legs just like Dracmon. Like her name suggested she was a black feline with tuffs of purple fur at the ends of her ears and her tail. Purple stripes were wrapped around her tails, along with her purple gloves with red stripes and black claws, and her eyes were bright yellow. Black paw pads were on her hands and feet.

Opening his Digipod, Soren scanned their newfound intruder. _"BlackGatomon, the Black Cat Digimon/Champion: A Demon Beast Digimon who lives in darkness and wanders through the darkness, it is a Virus-attributed Gatomon. It is a hell-sent child of pure evil that manipulates the powers of darkness. It bears no sacred powers at all and it also lacks a 'Holy Ring.' Attribute: Virus." _

"Really?! I almost forgot about that," exclaimed Dracmon grateful for the advice. "Thanks, I guess you're a Support Reaper then."

"First of all I'm no Reaper. I'm in the game too." Pushing off the wall, BlackGatomon made her way into the room wriggling her hips. Standing not too far from Dracmon she explained. "About digivolutions its guarenteed to get you stronger, but I'm not sure that you'll be able to defeat Leviamon. He's technically a God, you know. Even Mega Digimon can't stand up against them."

Leviamon being a God had nothing to do with Dracmon kicking him around. If he planned on ruling he would have to face them eventually. "So what once I digivolve...I'll make Leviamon my..." Dracmon grinned flashing his fangs.

Interrupting Dracmon's little spiel, Soren inquired. "Digivolve?! What's that Dracmon?!"

Stepping further into the cave, BlackGatomon took it upon herself to explain things. Taking a seat on a boulder, she crossed her legs. "Digimon go through six stages of evolution or what we call Digivolution. Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. Digimon usually digivolve to the next phase by obtaining data, but once partnered with a human it becomes different." Why did BlackGatomon need to go through all that? She must of had some superiority complex, it probably was a cat thing.

Although now that she mentioned it Soren recalled the DigiPhone listing different levels after a Digimon's name. _"I wondered what Rookie meant."_

Dracmon was quite interested in her. Inching closer and closer towards her, he pried. "And is that how you digivolved?"

"Yeah, I struggled mightily underneath the thumb of a barbaric Digimon but it finally happened. After I digivolved I hightailed it out of there and met up with my partner in the Evil Forest," BlackGatomon bragged admiring her paws. "It was nothing really."

Wait a minute that did not sound right, Dracmon questioned her motives. "If you were able to digivolve without a partner, then why join the Reapers' Game?"

It was always something with them, Soren wondered if the other Players had these problems. "Wait up Dracmon," Soren quipped raising a hand silencing him. The way BlackGatomon spoke it appeared she had all the answers. However, what Soren wanted to know was what she was doing there in the first place. "Alright stray what the hell do you want?!" Never taking his eyes off BlackGatomon, he figured she was up to something.

A strange tension wafted BlackGatomon and Soren neither knew what to make of the other. "Yowch! I guess you're not that trusting type," the black cat Digimon giggled waving a glowed paw back and forth.

"Stop that BlackGatomon! I told you to be nice," a female voice babbled from the distance.

Returning to her Player's side, BlackGatomon folded her arms across her chest hissing. "It's not my fault I was being nice. I even suggest digivolving. I just don't get what's so interesting about this guy, Alice."

Into the cave sauntered what could be described as a unique take on the catgirl with pale white skin and long black hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip. The woman wore a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arms. She wore a pair of unusually designed high-heel boots with the same cat theme. It seemed her hood was used to conceal her facial features as she never appeared to remove it. All that can be seen were a pair of red beady eyes and an ever constant toothy grin that tends to emulate emotions when conveying facial expressions.

Pointing at the figure, Dracmon stumbled backwards. He had never seen anything like her before. Could she be a Digimon. "Oh my gawd. What the hell is that thing?!"

Reaching behind his back, Soren activated his DigiPhone. "Subject is not a Digimon." Staggering backwards, he stared the figure up and down shrieking. "That thing is a human?!"

Cradling a bustle of apples in her hands, two hearts appeared beneath Cheshire's hood as she swooned over him. "I...I don't know BlackGatomon I think he's the coolest."

Upon witnessing Soren's horrified expression, Cheshire began bowing politely quickly introducing herself. "Yes I am. My name is Mayumi Kobayashi, but my friends all call me Cheshire." Alright so Mayumi was from Japan her cosplay outfit began to make a little more sense. The nickname Cheshire was a bit much though, she was probably named that after the Alice in Wonderland character.

Easily swayed by trinkets, Dracmon betrayed Soren running over to Cheshire accepting the food. "A...Apples?!" Digging through her satchel, Dracmon buried his fangs into the apples drawing out the color red. Rubbing his stomach, the little vampire let out a powerful belch. "Ahhh...man. That really hit the spot.

Rolling his eyes at his partner, Soren's gaze locked back onto her. "Cheshire then. Why are you wearing that?!"

"It'll be better if I show you instead of telling you." Removing her hood, Soren and Dracmon were horrified to see that Cheshire possessed no head. Instead only a pair of shoulders and a neck stalk were there. A thin layer of smoke billowed from the stalk. "When I first appeared in the Digital World the Reaper's took away my appearance as my Entry Fee. I guess it was what I valued most. They did give me this really kawaii cosplay outfit." You would think being turned into a Dullahan would be a more terrifying experience, but Cheshire took it very lightly.

Pulling back up her hood, Cheshire's glowing eyes returned. Despite feeling a little sorry for her, she creeped the hell out of Soren. Wracking his mind Soren wondered how he never noticed such a bizarre figure before. He hesitated to even ask. "Uh...what are you two doing here?!"

Standing behind her, BlackGatomon grumbled. "I asked Cheshire that same question?"

"I was wondering if I could join your team?" Twiddling her large thumbs, Cheshire glanced back and forth from the ground back up to him.

"Team?" he probed trying to figure out what Cheshire was even talking about. It then hit Soren she had to be talking about Derek. Shaking his head, he needed to set her straight. "Nah, I don't have a team. I just use Derek to benefit myself in the game."

Drawing a little too close to Soren, she practically begged him. "You can use me!"

This was definitely not what they expected, Soren had no clue how to respond. "Uh..."

Something about Cheshire rubbed Soren the wrong way, but she was incredibly persistent. "Please...I've been observing you from afar for awhile now, but I think I can really be of service to you." Maybe it was that creepy face on the face of her hood, or how she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Holding up his hand trying to maintain distance, Soren questioned her. "What about getting out of here?! Don't you want to win the game?!" Leaning against a wall a secretly felt around for a stick just in case he needed to whack her over the head.

Maybe this was a test, could Soren be weighing Cheshire's commitment to himself. Slinking even closer to him, she wanted to show him all her devotion. "Yeah, I wanna win! I...Its just that I know... if anyone can get us out of here its you."

Raising up his fists, Dracmon welcomed the newcomer snickering. "Awesome, the more the merrier."

_"Get real. Dracmon she's just a stalker," _whispered Soren back kneeling next to Dracmon discussing their option. Sure another patsy helping him out would be wonderful, but Cheshire seemed just a bit unhinged.

"Give me a chance I won't let you down," Cheshire squealed clasping her hands together tightly.

Scrunching up his face, Soren did not need a single second to think about it. Waving his arm, he dismissed her from his sight. "No way get lost. I have all the dead weight I'll ever need." Cheshire must of thought Soren was born last night, there was no way he would go along with anything she said. Glancing down at Dracmon, Soren made it known without words that it was time they made their leave of the cave.

Cowering behind Soren's leg, Dracmon reacted like when they confronted Leviamon. _"Its Lucemon."_

For all his talk the vampire Digimon was quite cowardly. "Lucemon?!" quipped the confused teenager. Based on Dracmon's antics, Soren could only assume that Lucemon was a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Strangely, Lucemon appeared pretty much angelic nothing like the demonic Leviamon.

"Its about time you stragglers got here! I couldn't start the day's activities," complained Lucemon sitting on the picnic table. His short childish legs kicked back and forth in the breeze. Actually, if Soren was honest out of all the Digimon in the Dark Area, he would have to admit that Lucemon seemed holy.

Baring his fangs, Dracmon hissed loudly. "Don't be fooled by his boyish charms. Lucemon leads the Seven Great Demon Lords."

Looking around the campsite Soren noticed how even Tsukaimon and BlackGatomon addressed the Digimon with reverance. Standing behind Lucemon was the Game Master, Boogeymon and a Digimon that Soren had not seen since the first day Astamon. While Boogeymon appeared crushed, Astamon beamed cheek to cheek. Soren could only assume that yesterday's events were thanks to him.

In his wildest dreams, Soren would not believe that Lucemon was in the Dark Area. Lucemon was a frail almost human-looking Digimon with pale skin. He was an angelic boy with ten white wings, eight sticking out his back and two attached to his blonde hair. Lucemon possessed sapphire eyes and wore a white tunic. Wrapped around his ankles and wrists were gold Holy Rings, but his wierdest feature was the indigo tattoo on his right side of his body. It covered much of his person from head to toe.

Opening up a page on his DigiPhone, Soren checked for its Digimon Analyzer. _"Lucemon, the Angel Digimon/Rookie: It has the appearance of a child, and is said to have descended to the ancient Digital World long ago. It manifested in an era in which the Digital World was still chaotic, and it is said that it brought about order and harmony. However, because of a later "Rebellion" against Lucemon, it summoned a long period of darkness. Although it has the appearance of a child, the power and intelligence it possesses surpass even that of an Ultimate Digimon. Attribute: Vaccine."_

In all about fifteen Players had gathered around listening to the tale. Pointing at Lucemon, Derek made his stupidity evident to everyone. Only he appeared bothered by the angels appearance in the Dark Area. "What's the deal?! What's this kid doing here?!"

"You moron Lucemon is a Digimon," snarked Soren up to here with Derek's brain dead antics. Every idiotic word out of his mouth was like a cat clawing a chalkboard to Soren's ears. It was a miracle that he had survived to day four, but that was mosly to all his hard work. Still beggars could not be choosers, he had to rely on Derek for these last few days.

Leaping off the table, Lucemon glared back at Boogeymon as he spoke. "Yeah, usually I wouldn't be bothered meeting the Players, but I feel the need to apologize for yesterday's mission." Shifting his head around, the Angel Digimon turn his attention back to the Players. Walking back and forth with his arms behind his back, Lucemon took his time glancing up at them. "While I enjoy watching you guys getting erased and all. I couldn't afford to let Leviamon get loose. That guy has no sense of decorum. He'd wreck everything, it's all consume, with him."

That was interesting, Soren did not expect that Lucemon had no control over Leviamon. Speaking up he wanted answers. "What happened to Leviamon?!"

Stopping in front of Soren, Lucemon tussled his blond hair. "Ahhh...Let's just say he's back in his swamp. Wait a minute...If I'm not mistaken you were one of the two Players that saw Leviamon."

"Two?!" Soren raised an eyebrow.

Searching the area, Lucemon pointed out Cheshire who was hiding behind a tree peeking at Soren. "Yup, the other Player was that chick in the weird catsuit."

"Her again?!" Narrowing his eyes at her, Soren could not figure out her game.

Bowing politely, Lucemon fluttered briefly in the air getting to the heart of the matter. "Apologies aside. I am here to show you that as the Conductor the Reapers' Game will be waged fairly." It was true then, Lucemon was the one in charge of the Reapers' Game. Despite his child-like wonder he must of been all kinds of nuts to devise such a contest.

Looking expectantly at Lucemon, Cheshire raised her hand inquiring. "So, does that mean we're not getting a mission today?"

Wriggling a finger in her face, Lucemon would never delay gratification of his own enjoyment. "No, I just wanted you to know that Boogeymon will be severely punished for his treachery. Today's mission will be dispensed by yours truly." In the background Boogeymon visibly seemed upset, but he dared not to interrupt Lucemon.

Peering down at Dracmon, Soren folded his arms scoffing. _"Of course not. A day off is too much to ask."_

Leaning back Lucemon basked in the sound of the Digipods ringing. All around the campsite each of them began getting text messages.

**"Mission Four: Steal the King's Favorite Toy or Face Erasure. Time Limit: Two Hours."**

Hopping back on the picnic table, Lucemon rocked back and forth. Based on all the sour expressions on the faces in the crowd, he decided to go easier on them even if it were just for a day. "Don't worry you guys. I know you Players can't defeat the King, all you have to do is steal the toy and return to the entrance."

Four days in and the Players knew never to expect things to be that simple. Even Derek was not that stupid. "Return to the entrance? That sounds too easy. What's the catch?!"

Shrugging his shoulder, Lucemon gawked at his cohorts droning. "There's no catch. Once you have the toy you have to make it to the entrance, but the King can't be close." Staring up at the sky, he had to be getting back to the Grand Palace.

"I hate that guy," Dracmon sneered grinding his teeth rather noisy.

* * *

><p>Opening his wings a heavenly glow enveloped Lucemon. "Well see-ya later guys. Try not to get erased all at once, it makes the game boring." Loud thuds premeditated the Evil Forest with everyone collapsing to the ground as a few of the Players lost consciousness. Just as Soren swayed off into dreamland, Cheshire clung to him. All he could manage to do was elbow her repeatedly.<p>

Spreading his wings preparing to follow Lucemon, Boogeymon took one final long look at Astamon. Nothing but disdain oozed from his every pour while seething. "Don't think you'll get away with this. I'll make you suffer for this." How could he had been so stupid, there was no way Astamon would go out of his way to help him.

Blinking innocently, Astamon feigned hurt feelings. "Who me?! I thought it was a good idea." As Lucemon and Boogeymon vanished, the Mafioso Digimon's eyes shimmered in the darkness.

Waking up in time for the fourth mission Soren realized that he was laying face down in the street. Oddly his face brushed up against a cold, hard plastic surface. Immediately rubbing his hands against the ground, he was shocked that it was not dirt, gravel, or cobblestone. Upon further inspection, he would have to say the ground was made up of Lego blocks. Pushing off the ground, he stared wildly at their surroundings it could be best described as a Lego playset. Every building was made up of the bricks, pinwheels stuck out of the ground spinning like windmills, and even a couple of Digimon appeared made up of Legos.

_"Ugh...where are we now?!" _Soren grumbled trying to get up, but Cheshire still clung to him. Placing his hands on top of her hood, he applied his full strength prying her off his torso. Despite her slender frame, Cheshire was incredibly strong hugging him like a vicegrip. "Let go off me you maniac!" Prying her arms apart he managed to slither away. A few of the other Players walked pass him entering the town as if they were going to solve anything.

Stumbling backwards, Dracmon could barely take the cuteness. "Ack...Its horrible! The light is blinding!"

"Hmm...I bet my sister would love this place," chuckled Derek taking a few steps out into the open.

Biting his tongue, Dracmon tired of Derek eeking. "Stop always talking about your sister, its creepy. What are you going to do marry her or something?" For a second there Dracmon had no clue what Derek was even doing in the Dark Area he seemed like a girl, but his twisted, perverse sense of devotion to his sister was probably the reason.

Eyebrows twitching wildly, Derek exploded at Dracmon. What the vampire Digimon was insinuating came off as insulting. "What the hell did you say squirt?!"

"You heard me muscles," Dracmon snickered shaking his head.

Wrapping his hands around Dracmon's throat, Derek began strangling him. "Why you little?!" He jerked the vampire back and forth ringing his neck.

Landing on top of his head, Tsukaimon struggled pulling back his partner. "Please, please Derek. You need to calm down."

Rushing over to Soren, Derek lodged multiple complaints. "Are you kidding me?! Dude are you going to let him talk to me like that?!"

Pushing Derek away, Soren needed a chance to adapt to their bizarre circumstance. Who cared about his petty squabbles. "Shut up and let me think!"

Glancing up a banner hung over their heads reading: 'Welcome to Toy Burg.'

Things were finally falling into place, they were in town created from the data of old toy store computers. Some of the trees and foligaes appeared be made of Play-doh. It was amazing how such intricate designs came just from simple bits of data. "Toy Burg huh?!"

Seeing the huge crowd of visitor gathered the attention of some ToyAgumon. Rushing over they crowded around the Players. Unlike most of the Digimon that they had experience, the ToyAgumon did not seem to be afraid. Actually they appeared to have been familiar with people. One of the tiny Digimon spoke to them. "Whoa...Its been awhile since we've had humans in these parts. Greeting would you like to play?!"

ToyAgumon was a mixture of green, red, blue, yellow and silver Lego blocks in the shape of an Agumon. Each ToyAgumon possessed green pupils.

Using his DigiPhone, Soren learned a bit about the Digimon admiring them. _"ToyAgumon, the Puppet Digimon/Rookie: It is said to be created by children who play on the Internet and modeled after Agumon. It is cowardly, easily getting surprised and (literally) breaking to pieces. It loves to surf the Internet and consult in communication with has the appearance of an Agumon built out of Lego blocks. Its body is made up of toy blocks, which enable it to rearrange its body to linking up with fellow ToyAgumon and create larger forms. Attribute: Vaccine."_

Abruptly waking up, Cheshire let out a shriek frightening the ToyAgumon. "Ahhhhhh!" The combination of her high-pitched wailing and bizarre facial patterns were too much for the Digimon. Just like the Digimon Analyzer mentioned they crumbled into multiple pieces.

Blinking expectantly at her, Derek shrieked. "Yo...Who's this lovely lady?!" There were not many girls praticapting in the Reapers' Game and he was glad to be around the fairer sex for a change.

Standing up, Cheshire patted the dust off her clothes smiling. "I'm Mayumi Kobayashi, but please call me Cheshire."

"The name's Derek 'Solid' Gould," smirked Derek gently kissing her hand. He figured himself a ladies' man.

Clasping her glowed mitts together, Cheshire was ecstatic to meet him. "Oh you're Derek. All heroes need a good sidekick."

What the heck. Cheshire was obviously confused, Derek was the leader of this little team. He barked out at her drilling it in. "I ain't a damn sidekick!"

Checking the timer burned into his hand, Soren sighed with relief. Putting his hand down, there was still plenty of time left. Making his way over to the ToyAgumon that were restacking themselves, he leaned over asking. "Ignore them. They are idiots, but I do have a question. Where is your King?"

Twisting his melon on backwards, a ToyAgumon's head faced the wrong direction. "King?! We don't have a King!"

Slamming his hands on top of his brother's head, a ToyAgumon fixed it. "W...wait I think they must be talking about WaruMonzaemon. I really wouldn't call that loser a King though."

A few of the ToyAgumon appeared less than thrilled about him. This was feeling that Soren knew all to well, it was hatred. "Yeah, he just showed up out the blue saying he was in charge of us. Just because he's stronger doesn't mean he's better." Quickly deconstructing themselves they for some reason built an arrow pointing toward the heart of their town.

"Thanks..." Soren bowed politely.

Based on Soren was acting, Cheshire became rather giddy. She knew things were about to pick up. Clapping her hands, a devilish grin spread across her darken face. "Goody...I get to see the Reaper Creepers up close."

Glancing over at her, BlackGatomon prose. "Reaper Creepers?!"

"Oh yes. Its what I've decided to call our team," boomed Cheshire even her cat-like grin unnerved BlackGatomon.

How come they decided to follow Soren around instead of wandering around like the other Players. Breaking in he decided to nip Cheshire's delusions in the bud. "Drop it. We're not a team just a collection of people trying to win the game and never have to see each other again."

Grinding his teeth, veins popped out the side of his head. One word pretty much summed his mood, frustrated. The only thing that gave him refuge was by focusing on the day's mission. A bunch of life-like toys were running about, so it stood to reason that there King was a toy too. Stroking his chin leisurely nothing came to mind. Perhaps a little investigating was necessary. Walking off he ignored Derek and Cheshire.

"Hey...hey wait up!" yelped Derek chasing behind him.

"Stop following me. It would be easier to split up like at the swamp," Soren groaned looking back at him. He would say anything to get Derek off his back.

Shaking his head, Derek was adamant about not going anywhere. "Nah, that ain't gonna cut it this time. Who knows what we'll expect."

Usually Soren would complain, but after seeing Leviamon he was not as opposed. _"Uh...Don't fall behind."_ It was unusually silent as three Players and their Digimon walked the streets of Toy Town. Not a single word was uttered between them.

Stretching out his arms, Derek let out a heavy yawn. _"...Man this is getting awkward." _There had to be a way to ease the tension. Wait a minute...there was. Immediately turning towards Cheshire he grabbed her mitts. "If you're gonna roll with us, we need to learn a bit more about you. Let's start with the Entry Fee, Soren's memories are gone and my little sister was taken from me. What about you?!"

Tears sprayed all over them while Cheshire balled. _"Your memories?! So you can't remember anything?! And for you, the Reapers took your little sister? How sad."_

"What did you have to give up?"

"Well I...," sighed Cheshire removing her hood. Standing in front of them nothing, but a pair of shoulders and a neck stalk that spewed a faint smoke.

Dracmon, Tsukaimon, and Derek hissed together in shock. "Ohhhh Shitttt!"

"Why are you screaming? You've already seen that?" Soren asked looking down at Dracmon.

"Its still horrifying," whined Dracmon covering his face.

The ground underneath their feet trembled it looked as if something massive was heading that way. Placing a hand over Dracmon's mouth, Soren tried pinpointing the sound of the noise. "Shhhhh..." Moving down the long street corner; Soren, Derek, and Cheshire noticed what to be two enormous plush yellow teddy bears patroling the block.

The Monzaemon were obviously teddy bears, but the silver zipper on their backs gave the impression that someone was inside. Large puffy yellow tails were on the backsides, X- shaped bandages were on their abdomens, and their burning red slit-like eyes gave their whole persona a sense of dread. Each Monzaemon had white paw pads.

"Ahhh...They're so cute," cooed Cheshire hearts appearing on her hood.

It was a shame that only she felt that way Tsukaimon, Dracmon, BlackGatomon, Derek, and Soren gave her perplexed expressions. A sad face appeared on her mask. "Wha?!"

Opening her DigiPhone, Cheshire found some information on the goliath teddy bears. _"Monzaemon, the Teddy Bear Digimon/Ultimate: It is completely shrouded in mystery, though it's rumored that Etemon pulls its strings. From its looks, it's an unmodified plush toy of a bear, so it's rumored that there is someone within, who got in through where the chuck is attached on its back section. It wraps the opponent up in the love overflowing from this cute body (with scary eyes), and makes them feel happy. Attribute: Vaccine."_

Acting if Derek did not exist, Cheshire moved right pass him. She was only interested in Soren's opinion. "What's up?! What are you thinking?!"

Soren did not have all the answers, Derek was just as resourceful, if not more. "He's thinking we beat their asses!"

"No , I wasn't thinking that. Its beyond stupid. We're on a time limit getting into pointless fights are futile," mumbled Soren turning around, but Derek was already gone.

Cuffing his mouth, Derek attracted the attention of the Monzaemon. "Yo Paddington?! Where your king at?"

Instead of answering him, the Monzaemon lumbered towards Derek out stretching their arms. "Hug! Hug! Hug!"

Rearing back, Derek leapt as high as he could throwing a powerful haymaker staggering a Monzaemon. "Hug this you bastards! Kiyahhhhh!" It was a bit shameful to Tsukaimon just how much stronger Derek was than him.

Seeing that they were being attack, the Monzaemon attempted to quell his anger. "Heart Attack," moaned the bears placing their paws against their chests flinging hearts. The hearts induced a feeling of euphoria in Derek, while also trapping him.

Floating in a pink heart-shaped bubble, Derek was fully brainwashed. "Bring in the love guys."

Large hearts appeared in the Monzaemon's eyes as they hugged Derek tightly. "Wuv!"

Narrowing his eyes, Soren huffed rather loudly. "Dammit he's so useless." Still though all the while he watched the Monzaemon they made no attempts to hurt Derek they just hugged him repeatedly. Since the Monzaemon meant no threat, Soren figured it would not hurt saving his idiotic teammate, but the question was how would he do that. Sure, he could order Dracmon to attack, but the chances of getting hugged were pulling him back.

This was what Cheshire was waiting for a chance to prove herself. "This calls for some subtly. BlackGatomon if you please."

"It's about time. I was getting tired of standing around!" huffed BlackGatomon crouching down running toward the bubble on all fours. Hopping high into the air, she brandished her gloves. "Lightning Paw!" Floating over Derek, she quickly laid down a flurry of punches, but none of them even dented the bubble.

BlackGatomon toppled back over towards Cheshire her paws throbbing. "Ayeeeee...I'm not doing that again."

Thumps shock the ground as the Monzaemon took note of them. "Hug?!" Dracmon, BlackGatomon, Tsukaimon, Soren, and Cheshire each trembled they were next on the hug list.

"Oh no...I'm already spoken for," snickered Cheshire taking a few steps backwards.

Moving past Soren, Dracmon took it upon himself to save Derek. Placing his hands together in front of his body, Dracmon started firing spheres of discharged electricity at the bubble. "Thunder Bomber!" Just like with BlackGatomon's attack it proved ineffective.

Rolling across the ground, Dracmon shrugged his shoulders. "Well I tried. Come on let's go!"

A pitiful mixture of tears and mucus covered Tsukaimon's face. "No, no, no! You can't just leave him behind. Soren you promised to help Derek save his sister."

This touched a nerve while Soren never really had patience for others, he was a stickler about keeping his word. In his summation a man was nothing if they did not stand for something. Grabbing Tsukaimon's face, he stated. "I was never planning on leaving the moron. Now how do we get him out of the bubble."

"Animal Nail!" A black and white blur burst the bubble Derek was trapped in.

Falling out of the bubble, Derek collapsed in the street. Rubbing his face, he complained. "Owwww...my cheeks are freaking killing me! That damn bubble forcing me to smile."

Appearing in front of him, was a black and white panda bear that looked awfully a lot like Monzaemon, but was half their size. An X-shaped bandage covered his belly button, a red scarf was wrapped around his neck, and his eyes were dark yellow. "What do you think you're doing?! Getting wrapped up with the Monzaemon is a bad thing in the long run."

Using the DigiPhone, Soren looked information about the Digimon. _"Pandamon, the Panda Digimon/Ultimate: A Puppet type Digimon which took on the form of a panda. He has no charm at all, and remains a curt person with a deadpan-like face and an indifferent nature. He thinks of himself as a lone wolf, but secretly envies the popular Monzaemon, who bears a similar appearance. However, those who attack him by force will soon face the consequences when he appears later to exact his revenge for their meddling. There are very few Pandamon left in the wild, so it's rare to find one. His special attack is "Animal Nail", which slashes the enemy with the claws on the side of his paws. Attribute: Data."_

"Hearts Attack," bellowed the Monzaemon releasing pink hearts, but strangely enough Pandamon seemed immune to them.

"Love is only an illusion," moaned Pandamon slashing the bubbles with his claws.

Banging his fists against the ground, Derek barked at him. "I wasn't trying to play with them. I wanted answers on how to find the King."

"King?! Ahh...you refer to the despot WaruMonzaemon. Are you perhaps thinking of overthrowing him and freeing us from his oppression," mumbled Pandamon stroking his face dramatically.

Things were clearly escalating, Soren needed to deflate his delusions of grandeur. "Not really. We just need to acquire his favorite toy."

Not a word had entered the visionary's head. He was drawn to revolution. "Hmmm...Directly entering the tyrant's lair, eh? A brave move if I say so myself."

Forcing a huddle, Derek interjected his thoughts. _"What's the plan now?! This wacko could probably lead us to the King's hideout, but he's all about a coup de taut."_

_"I know, but he's the fastest way to complete the mission," _whispered Cheshire her eyes blinking back and forth.

_"Let's see where this goes," _mumbled Soren agreeing with them.

Everything was all settled; they would assault the manor, topple the King, and Pandamon would be loved by the masses. "Follow me fellow freedom fighters," Pandamon bellowed sprinting towards the largest building in the town. How could they possibly be so stupid, of course the despicable tyrant would be in the hugest building around.

A few whispers echoed throughout the streets, some of the ToyAgumon gossiped quite loudly about Pandamon. In their estimation he was a buffoon and anyone who listened him was just as stupid.

However, Pandamon walked right the enormous building instead making his way over to an abandoned shack. The shack was really rundown; multiple shingles were hanging off, the roof was patched up, and the unkept grass came up to their thighs. Gawking between the two different buildings, Soren was more than a little confused. "What the hell?! Why is he inside this shack?! What about that huge building?!"

"Huh?! That's Toy Inc. they mass produce toys. A sinister corporation that only cares about making money," Pandamon muttered glancing at the building. He had no love lost for the Digimon inside the factory, but they needed to stay on task. Tapping his fingers against a dumpster, he muttered. "Another story for a different day. Let's focus on WaruMonzaemon for the moment."

Peering through the window, Derek squinted his eyes. It was difficult to see through the muck stained glass. Through the disgusting windows he could make out a Jack-in-the-Box sitting in the middle of the floor. "I see the toy, its in the middle of that dump."

It was time to break into the shack, but it had to be with a bang. "Stand back its gonna get noisy. Firecracker," barked Pandamon pulling out an ancient Chinese firecracker out from his long green scarf. Placing the dragon shaped rocket on the ground, Pandamon did not give the children much time to duck for cover. He then ignited the rocket firing it into the shack. A loud explosion shattered the nearby windows sending shards of glass everywhere.

"You maniac! You could of killed us," snarled Soren storming over.

"Shhh...We don't have time for idle chat. We must stow away inside quickly," Pandamon hushed him placing a paw over Soren's mouth.

Cheshire, Derek, Soren and Pandamon entered WaruMonzaemon's shack. Moving through the cramped space, the song 'Pop goes the weasel' blared over some intercom. Shivering a cold chill went down Derek's spine as a sick, twisted evil filled the air. "That just ain't right." BlackGatomon slinked into room while Dracmon clung to an exhausted fluttering Tsukaimon.

The song rung out in the shack, Cheshire blinked. "Is that the Jack-in-the-Box?!" It could not have been the toy, it was not even cranked.

Walking through the shack, Soren found it odd that no one in the shack had come after a rocket was launched inside. _"Is he hiding or something?" _No, it had to be the toy. If WaruMonzaemon was like he thought he was, it was only interested in his favorite toy, hence the reason Lucemon wanted it so badly.

Touching the Jack-in-the-Box without a plan would be fool hearty. Holding out his arm, he warned. "No one touch the toy!"

No amount of planning or forethought could deal with Dracmon's ineptitude. Holding the Jack-in-the-Box in his hands, the vampire eeked. "Oops..."

A pair of glowing red eyes beamed in the distance. "Gimme back my toy." WaruMonzaemon was a gigantic dark brown teddy bear covered in black stitches with a cream colored muzzle and stomach. A stitch in his stomach was popped and a glowing yellow eye could be seen. A tattered red cape was tied around his neck and oddly enough a weird claw was stapled onto his left arm.

Yeah, it was just as Soren expected. Taking out his DigiPhone it stated. _"WaruMonzaemon, the Demented Teddy Bear Digimon/Ultimate: This fiendish-faced Puppet Digimon is a far cry from Monzaemon. It's on good terms with MetalEtemon, and it is said that the WaruMonzaemon plush toy it wears on its waist is something that WaruMonzaemon sent to it. Still, similar to Monzaemon, its true form is unclear, but the peeking out of its strange, shining eyes from within is eerie. Its personality is wickedness itself, and it is treacherous due to its malice. Its left arm is equipped with the character "Evil" and the powerful "Bear Claw", which is based on Grizzlymon's "Bear Claw". Attribute: Virus."_

The digivice was sometimes handy giving him useful information, Soren tapped his feet trying to come up with a strategy. _"Basically he's a psychotic, abandoned teddy bear. He obsessive and prone to vicious outbursts. Not bad I can work with this."_

Looking over at Dracmon, Soren exclaiming. "Whatever you do Dracmon don't drop that toy. With WaruMonzaemon's large body, he doesn't stand a chance keeping up with you."

Soren was dead wrong, WaruMonzaemon swayed back and forth dangling his arms down by his thighs. Disappearing into thin air, he moved in front of Dracmon. "Nasty Step!" WaruMonzaemon began performing a strange dance shooting an eerie light from stomach blasting almost Dracmon.

Lowering his head Dracmon knew what was coming next. "Oh crap!"

"Drop my precious! Bear Claw!" roared WaruMonzaemon slamming his large claws down onto Dracmon pinning him to the ground. Squashing Dracmon, he managed to drop the Jack-in-the-Box sending it sliding across the floor. A jolt went through Soren's spine, it had been awhile since he shared pain with his partner. Not since their encounter with Thundermon.

It appeared that things were all on Cheshire. Pointing forward she declared. "BlackGatomon get that toy!"

"I got it!" Moving on all fours BlackGatomon snatched up the Jack-in-the-Box leaping out the window and making a break for it. Tripping on the windowsill, Cheshire clumsily chased after her partner.

"Mah...precious?!" WaruMonzaemon whined lumbering over to the window.

This was Pandamon's chance to become a hero. Glaring at WaruMonzaemon, he burned with justice. Running across the cluttered floor, Pandamom bashed the deranged teddy bear with a massive punches. No matter how many times Pandamon drilled WaruMonzaemon multiple leaves flew in all directions. "Suffer for your transgressions villain! Bamboo Punch!"

WaruMonzaemon brushed off Pandamon's attack, only Dracmon held his focus. Still the panda bear refused to yield forcing WaruMonzaemon to deal with him.

"Youuuuuu!" His sick, insane gaze fell onto him. Pressing a paw against his lips, WaruMonzaemon blew a very disturbed kiss at them. "Heart Break Attack!" Thick black hearts filled with a dark mood smashing into Pandamon. The hearts struck Pandamon depressing him, making the Digimon's feeling dark and sorrowful so that he completely lost his fighting spirit.

Tsukaimon held on for dear life while Derek ran across the room hammering WaruMonzaemon with punches. "I got your back Pandamon!"

Now that Cheshire and BlackGatomon had completed the first obstacle, Soren knew they needed to meet them at the city's entrance to complete the whole thing. Preparing to leave, Derek caught his eye. "Ack?! What do you think you're doing?! Our mission isn't fighting him, its recovering that Jaxck-in-the-Box!"

Before following Soren outside, Derek chuckled. "Y...yeah I kinda got caught up."

"W...Where are you guys going?! I did not order a retreat!" yelped Pandamon backpedaling chasing them outside.

Running behind Cheshire, Soren, and Derek and their Digimon, Pandamon still suffered from his delusions. Looking around the city, he skidded to a stop grinning. "Oh I get it! We'll battle WaruMonzaemon in front of millions of spectators. The more people that see our triumph the better."

Rushing down the street, BlackGatomon gawked back at Pandamon huffing. "You are unbelievible!"

Barreling down the street, Soren repeatedly checked his hand noticing only a few minutes remaining. "Yeah, who gives two shits about your vendetta! I've told you WaruMonzaemon isn't our objective!"

Speaking of WaruMonzaemon the goliath teddy bear burst through a couple of buildings running them down. "Give it back! Give it back!"

This was definitely a bad sign Lucemon specific mentioned that WaruMonzaemon could not be on their tail in order to complete the mission. "Here catch Mayumi!" howled BlackGatomon tossing the Jack-in-the-Box into the air. Cheshire fumbled with it nearly dropping the toy.

A glint appeared in BlackGatomon's eyes. Hopping into the air, she quickly delivered a series of powerful kicks. "Lightning Kick!" Despite her best attempts nothing seemed to bother WaruMonzaemon.

"Good show! Allow me assist! Shoudan," barked Pandamon crouching down about to release an open palm strike.

_"Hmmm...Its either him or me. I'll always choose me," _Soren struggled internally especially after all that Pandamon had done for them. The timer in his hands ticked down the remaining seconds leaving him with no choice. Turning around Soren did not even hesitate, swinging out his leg kicking Pandamon in the back over towards WaruMonzaemon. The Panda Digimon bounced against the Lego street rolling into the demented Teddy Bear.

"Give me back my treasure!" roared WaruMonzaemon chasing behind them. As Pandamon came rolling down the street, he held up his claw bellowing. "Out of my way dammit! Bear Claw!" Moving back, he buried his serrated claw through Pandamon's stomach ripping out a mixture of stuffing and data flew everywhere. Wasting his time destroying Pandamon, WaruMonzaemon was far enough away that Soren and company could escape.

Crossing over the town's barrier out of WaruMonzaemon's reach, the Digipod's beeped.

**"Mission Four Completed."**

_"You done some questionable things before, but damn dude," _Derek griped sticking his hands into his robe's pocket. It seriously rubbed him the wrong way to just betray Pandamon like that. Yeah of course Soren did not bother protecting the other Players at the Machine Factory, but that was different.

Who was Derek to question his methods, he acted as if Soren did not have any qualms about it. Checking his digivice, he sneered at him. "I got the job done didn't I?! What would you of done?! Huh?! Nothing and then we'd be all erased!" Aside from the three of them, about seven other Players had completed the day's mission.

Fist pumping like mad, Dracmon's fangs beamed in the light. "That was seriously hardcore. Dude, you are my hero!"

Cradling the Jack-in-the-Box in her arms, no face appeared on Cheshire's mask. "If you think it was necessary, then I'm alright with it." Loud beeping echoed from the DigiPhones knocking all the remaining Players unconscious.

"My precious!" roared WaruMonzaemon reaching out for them, but it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I based Cheshire's design off Taokaka from Blazblue, I know it's incredibly cheesy but it just seemed to fit what I was going for.** **Shoudan roughly translates to Palm Break.**

****Remaining Players: 12.****


	5. Power

_Previously on the Reapers' Game: Still recovering over the shock of witnessing Leviamon, I was feeling a bit rattled. Although Dracmon took it all in stride he was even working out. I didn't think a monster the size of a mountain could be defeated by doing a couple of push-ups. While we were talking in strolled a BlackGatomon. She talked about something called digivolving, but more importantly she explained that Leviamon was some sort of God. I thought BlackGatomon was weird, but her partner was even weirder. She was a girl (at least I think she was) it was hard to tell because she was a freaking Dullahan. Yup, the Reapers took her appearance as her Entry Fee, but seriously her whole head was gone. Anyway she was this bizarre stalker that knew all about me and Dracmon. She eagerly wanted to join my team, but I didn't have one. I tried getting rid of her, but she would not go anywhere. _

_Today's mission was a little different than usual actually instead of Boogeymon it was an angel called Lucemon giving out the orders. It appeared that after yesterday's fiasco Boogeymon was being punished by the game's Conducter, so Lucemon took charge. Our mission for the day was to steal a toy from the despondent King from some Toy Town. Everything in Toy Burg was made of toys even the Digimon, Lego blocks and plushed stuffed animals were everywhere. Derek got into trouble as usual, but surprisingly he was saved by Pandamon. He was an egotistical limelight craving hero wannabe, but he decided to help us out. Time was drawing short and without many seconds remaining I took matters into my hands. I put completing the mission over being friends with Pandamon, so he was sacraficed for the mission. WaruMonzaemon deleted him while I took the time to escape._

**Players remaining: 12.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Reapers' Game<strong>

**Week One:**

**Day Five**

**Mission Five**

**Power**

Boogeymon was in for it now, he was stuck inside Lucemon's torture chamber at the mercy of a demonic being. A long thin thread of wire coiled around Boogeymon's body as a Ghoulmon dangled him over a deep, dank black pit of swirling emptiness. Stepping back and forth, Lucemon glanced at him with disgust. It must of been late because the Angel Digimon wore a pair of feeted pajamas. Sweeping out his leg, he kicked Boogeymon in the face. "I can't believe how stupid you were. Do you realize the trouble you put us all in?" Nodding slowly Lucemon okayed the Ghoulmon that acted as the executioner to start lowering Boogeymon into the pit. The chains eeked and groaned from his weight swaying over the abyss.

Rattling the chains bound around the prisoner, was a Ghoulmon, an enormous gray bipedal creature with a long tail that lacked a head, but a large yellow eyeball. Covering his head portion was a black headdress with curved horns. In all glances Ghoulmon had to be a cyclops. Each hand and foot had three long black claws. In the center of his claws Ghoulmon possessed a single yellow eyeball.

Eyeballs buck out of his head, Boogeymon flailed about. Trembling like a leaf, he began pleading for his life. "W...Wait! I understand, but in all honesty it wasn't my fault Lord Lucemon!" He was being truly despicable crying like a baby instead of accepting his punishment like a man. There was a chance that Luemon would hear his pleas, the Demon Lord could be quite childish. "I...I can explain."

This piqued the Angel Digimon's interest. Raising a hand, Lucemon turned prompting Ghoulmon to stop dropping Boogeymon into the pit. As soon as Ghoulmon stopped dropping the chain, Lucemon made his way over. Lucemon then cupped Boogeymon's face in his hands squeezing the goblin's puffy red cheeks asking. "What do you mean?"

Looking away, Boogeymon struggled not to look in Lucemon's eyes. His throat was dry and he could only mumble. This was his only chance to save his skin, digging down deep Boogeymon struggled for his freedom. _"It was Astamon sir! He tricked me! H...He fed me some line about you wanting all those kids erased at once and that there was a way inside that lake."_

Sitting in a chair overseeing the entire situation, Lilithmon had heard enough crossing her legs. Placing a hand against her chin, her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. Shen then let out a weary sigh. "I wouldn't be all that surprised Lucemon. Astamon has always been a trickster and honestly speaking Boogeymon is kind of an idiot." At this rate she would be there all-night watching Lucemon torture Boogeymon and she had much better things to do than that.

Just like Lucemon, Lilithmon had a human shape. However, she did not possess a child-like form as he did. Instead the Lust Digimon had the body of a curvy woman in her late twenties. Lilithmon's long black hair was tied back with a yellow brouch that possessed two curved devil horns. Multiple thin black wings were attached to her back, Lilithmon wore a sleek black evening gown wrapped with a purple showl, and her demonic right arm was covered in gold. Lilithmon possessed two elf-like ears, green eyes, wore purple mascara and lipstick, and had her fingernail and toenails painted the same color. A bat-like ornament decorated her forehead and her most notable feature had to be how busty she happened to be.

Writhing in pain, Boogeymon agreed with her assessments He kissed up only like he could. "Yes, Lady Lilithmon speaks the truth. I would never purposely do anything to offend you."

Why should that let Boogeymon off the hook he was the Game Master, even if Astamon was annoying he was supposed to be in charge. "Still though I'm not inclined to forgive him," Lucemon sneered letting go off Boogeymon's face. Pushing him away, Lucemon slapped Boogeymon with his right hand before imbuing holy power into his left.

Rocking back and forth in her chair, Lilithmon admired her Nazar Nail it was bathed in the finest gold Chrome Digizoid. Quickly growing tired of all the screaming in the background, she looked over in their direction. "No, you'll just have to think about it over the night. Its your bedtime anyway."

"Wha?! But I'm not sleepy!" Lucemon complained gawking at her. Who even asked Lilithmon to rain on his parade, she was so annoying.

Lilithmon walked over to where Lucemon was torturing Boogeymon. Gently knocking the holy energy from his hand, she preceded in picking him up. Then she cradled the Angel Digimon in her arms. "It's for your own good Lucemon. You'll never grow up big and strong if you don't rest. After you brush your teeth I'll let you play with the toy the Players recovered."

Releasing a long sigh of relief, Boogeymon never felt so lucky. Glancing up he wondered whether it was mercy on her part or maybe Lilithmon was just tired of the constant bickering.

Folding his arms, Lucemon poked out his bottom lip pouting like a little baby. "Oh alright. You win this round." While Lilithmon carried him off, he peered over her shoulder leering at Boogeymon. Pointing a finger at him, he seethed. "You got lucky I should waste you now, but I'll give you another chance. Get your act together and erase those kids!"

The scene Boogeymon witnessed made absolutely no sense, he had heard horror stories about Lucemon's wrath. However what he saw devolved simply to a mother doting on her child. Wait a minute now certainly was not the time to be wandering about Lucemon since they had left him chained up dangling over the abyss. "What the hell?!" Ghoulmon stood beside him, but it would not move unless ordered to by Lucemon. "Don't just stand there dolt untie me!"

"..." Not one word echoed from Ghoulmon who just stood there gawking at him with his eyeball.

* * *

><p>Slowly coming to the next morning, Soren was distressed still trapped within the Digital World. Just two more days of this crap and he was home free. Wiping away the dregs of sleep that's when he realized that Derek and Cheshire were gawking at him. First of all what were they doing in Dracmon's cave they should of been at the campsite. <em>"What do you two want?!" <em>First thing in the morning he was dealing with this crap.

Having slept over it through the night, Derek just could not shake the feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Fighting for your life was one thing, but what happened yesterday was insidious. "I came to talk about yesterday. No matter what the reason it still wasn't cool, Pandamon tried helping us. You can't just toss people aside when they're no use to you anymore."

Rolling his eyes, all of Derek's words just flowed through Soren's ears and out the other side. Tilting his head side to side, Soren pretended to accept his counsel. But Derek insisted on carrying on and after awhile he had grated Soren's last nerve forcing an outburst. "I never agreed to help Pandamon do anything. It was his own fault for not listening."

Glancing up at Derek, Soren decided to speak his piece. "Instead of worrying about Pandamon you need to stop trying to fight Digimon it'll only end badly in the end." Derek's recklessness would be his untimely undoing and Soren did not plan on shedding a single, solidary tear for him. "I know Tsukaimon's useless and all, but stop being so stupid."

"What did you say about Tsukaimon?!" Derek snorted practically jerking Soren up by the collar.

Removing Derek's hands from his shoulders, Soren really got tired of their usual back and forth. Shoving the buff teenager aside, he grumbled. "Its completely useless if BlackGatomon and Dracmon didn't do all the work we'd be erased about now." Besides he did not hear Derek coming up with any sort of plan, no all he did was rely on Soren for everything.

A panicking Cheshire attempted to break them up. Wobbling in between them, she held up her gloved arms. "I know tensions are running high, but you guys are friends."

"Stay out of this Cheshire. This maniac isn't my friend, hell we just got stuck together," scoffed Soren he could not of careless.

Grinding his teeth it took all Derek had not to punch his lights out. Sucking air through his teeth, he decided to just let it all go. But before he went along his way, Derek pointed at him issuing a warning. "Damn you Soren! I'm out! Let's see how you fare by yourself!"

That was humorous why would they expect Soren needed anyone. "You think I need you loser?! I was running solo since the start!" Rage covered Derek's face, he was so mad that he could not even speak. Exchanging vengeful glares with Soren he stormed out of the cave. Slinking back against the wall, he actually appeared relived. "Good riddance, he was just in the way."

Stamping her feet, Cheshire could not believe his callous attitude. "I never took you for such a meanie!"

Pushing off the wall, Soren began moving pass her. Instead of worrying about Derek, he set his sights out for Dracmon. Gently patting his pants, he glanced back at Cheshire who stared blankly at him. "There's no time to get sentimental it'll be the end of you." Who knew how much time they had left before the mission started. He needed to come up with a basic strategy.

"I get that I truly do, but shouldn't we involve Derek in our plans," eeked Cheshire quickly running behind him trying to keep up.

Looking back at her from the cave's entrance, Soren shook his head groaning. "There you again. Always talking about we."

Out the cave Dracmon drained a couple of apples with his fangs sucking out the red color. Noticing Soren, he started wiping away red splatter. Making his way over to his partner, he inquired about the situation. "Yo what's happening?! Muscles just barreled through here leaving Tsukaimon. I tried asking what was up his ass, but he snapped at me."

Waving it out of mind, Soren knocked the gray apple out of his hands before replying. "Forget about him, he's not important." It was awful how he just put Derek out of his mind like that.

"Consider it done!" Dracmon snickered throwing up his arms.

Standing over her partner, Cheshire beamed from cheek to cheek. "Good morning BlackGatomon. Did you sleep well?!"

BlackGatomon's gloves were at her hips while she complained. "I slept as well to be expected. Your snoring is unbearable like a chainsaw hacking through trees." If Cheshire was not snoring then she was muttering about Soren in her sleep. Based on how Derek and Tsukaimon exited the area she knew something terrible must of transpired.

Taking a glance at Soren, she placed a hand against her forehead quipping. "Should I even ask?"

A worried expression appeared on Cheshire's face. She really did not like sour attitudes, she could not handle them. "They had a disagreement about the outcome of yesterday's mission."

Was Soren's method a little cruel, yes. But at the same time BlackGatomon felt like she was not in any position to complain. Still though she wanted to know how Cheshire guaged the situation. Things were not back and white or clear cut as they would of hoped. There were no heroes in the Reapers' Game just Players struggling to survive. "And what about you?"

Two question marks appeared on Cheshire's mask as she pointed at herself asking. "Me?!"

Nodding her head BlackGatomon wanted a straight answer, Cheshire could be evasive at times. "Yeah, what do you think about what happened to Pandamon?" An eerie silence wafted between them, a few DemiDevimon filled the sky feverishly returning to their homes.

Sadly BlackGatomon did not get the answer she was looking for. Cheshire stratled the fences. "I can see both their points. Derek is right when he says we can't just toss people aside, but at the end of the day if we want to survive we need to do what's necessary." The look on BlackGatomon's face made it apparent that she was far from satisfied. About offer her displeasure Cheshire's digivice began beeping. Wiping sweat from her brow, Cheshire was happy that something had come up. "Hehehe...Sorry about, but it looks like I need to take this BlackGatomon."

Checking her DigiPhone, the eyes on Cheshire's mask scanning excitedly accepting the message.

**"Mission Five: Reach the summit of Mount Saru or Face Erasure. Time limit: One hour. "**

* * *

><p>The eerie beeps from the digivices putting all the Players to sleep.<p>

For once Soren did not feel the weight of someone landing on top of him, but it made the transition a whole lot easier. When he finally awoke, Soren found himself lying face first in the dirt. Mud was tracked all over his clothes it appeared that Dracmon had been dragging him around by the ankles. Swiftly turning over on his back, Soren stuck out his legs kicking Dracmon knocking him down.

Falling face first into the mud, Dracmon immediately popped back up glaring at Soren. He was so angry that he was breathing fire. "Hey what did you do that for?!"

Picking thick globs of mud off his jacket, Soren slowly stood up snapping at him. "Why the hell are you dragging me?!"

Placing a hand on his face, Dracmon wiped away the mud. Tossing muck everywhere, he sighed. "I didn't have a choice. You wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I slapped you. And then those green monkeys with the slingshots began pelting me with rocks."

Since Soren was unconscious he had no clue what was going through Dracmon's pea sized brain. "Fine then, but where are we going?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Dracmon exhaled. "I don't know I was running from those green monkeys before you started kicking me."

Soren was a bit impressed that actually was not a bad plan, if anyone knew their way around the mountain it would be the locals. Squinting his eyes, Soren could barely see the peak of Mount Saru covered in mist. It was not a cold fog, but a mist made of steam from the low humidity. Stomping around visibility was nearly zero. Pulling his goggles over his eyes, he could make out a couple of landmarks. "What the hell?! Its like the freaking Himalayas." Even different species of monkey-like Digimon roamed about. A dense, large jungle-like environment was as far as the eye could see. Thick green vines hung from the odd shaped trees, blue grass, and dirt that reeked of sulfur. The various landmarks Soren had been to were simply astounding; first a factory, a swamp, then a city, and now a mountain range.

Glancing up at his partner, Dracmon waved a hand deflecting away the smog. "Just one weird place after another, huh?"

"I know, right..." Soren mumbled looking around. For once he was all alone neither Cheshire or Derek were around for miles. It was a bit bittersweet, he had grown accustomed to being bothered by them. "I'm surprised those two didn't follow you."

Cracking his knuckles, Dracmon explained. "If you talking about the cat lady and muscles they went on ahead. Muscles said something about being better than you and the cat chick followed him, so he wouldn't get killed."

_"I don't have to worry about them slowing me down, huh?" _Soren mumbled trying to think up a plan.

"I've been itching for some combat," Dracmon snickered brandishing his sharp fangs. Sheepishly glancing at Soren, he appeared right down giddy. "I know you like thinking and all, but its time for me to kick a little ass."

Looking down at him, Soren yawned. "If the mission calls for it." Sticking his hands into his pockets, he began walking through the jungle. It was pretty difficult to imagine just how they would climb a mountain range in just two hours, but the Digital World was never rational.

Chattering loudly a couple of little monkeys appeared in the trees over Soren and Dracmon's head. Leaves slowly fell from the overhead trees raining down onto their next two victims. It appeared that about thirty monkeys bared down on them. Koemon was a green chimp-like Digimon with a cream face and underbelly. The small chimp Digimon had beady black eyes and being warriors they sported red war paint on their cheeks. A yellow leopard printed loincloth draped over his shoulders, thick brown leather gloves were on each hand, and Koemon's enormous human-like feet had five toes. Each monkey had their hair tied up in a ponytail and carried around a huge slingshot.

The lead monkey with his trademark cowlick stylised into a mohawk chittered. Hopping from branch to branch, but careful to maintain his distance, Koemon ooked. "Ehehehe...So this is where you were hiding?"

"I ain't hiding," Dracmon sneered threatening them with his claws.

Sarcastically shivering like a leaf, Koemon mocked him. "Ohhhhh...I'm shaking in my boots."

Hanging upside down from trees, the bunch of green young monkeys surrounded them. Each monkey drew back their respective slingshot ready to attack. These must be the Digimon that Dracmon told him about. The DigiPhone quickly went into action. _"Koemon, the Monkey Digimon/Rookie: A Beast type Digimon that took on the form of a chimpanzee. This strong young warrior has enough confidence to accurately hit his target without missing with his pachinko balls. He's quick, but due to his carelessness, he has to slow down in trees. His stripey ragged clothes and his white-tipped crooked tail are two of his features. He likes to attack with "Mischievous Hoop", which slings a hoop around the opponent's feet and makes them trip up. His special attack is "Baby Sling", which accurately aims and fires out one hundred pachinko balls. Attribute: Virus."_

"I really didn't want to deal with them again," Dracmon grumbled grinding his teeth. "How did they find me?"

"We gotcha ya now! Did you think we would just let you run away, huh? Nah, its time for you to squeal like a little piggy," eeked Koemon bouncing up and down on a tree branch.

Opening up his palms, Dracmon displayed his different colored eyes. "Bring it on banana breath."

"Oh no you don't!" Watching Soren attempted to back pedal out of this situation, a different Koemon plucked a banana out of the tree quickly eating its contents throwing the peel in front of the teen causing him to fall over. "Banana Slip." Seeing such a clichéd pratfall delighted the Koemon and they brayed loudly like donkey.

Why would a bunch of wild Digimon just attack them out of the blue like that, it did not make any sense. Maybe they were Reapers. Usually he would look for a way out of this, but narrowing his eyes Soren was quite peeved about it all. "What do you want from us?! We won't get erased without a fight."

Exchanging confused glances, Koemon peered down at them. "Erased?! What are you talking about?! We're just here to whip a little tail."

"They're just a bunch of bratty kids," Soren immediately dismissed them.

Holding up his slingshot the leader called for the onslaught to begin. "Baby Swing," Koemon snickered each aiming and firing out one hundred pachinko balls at Soren and Dracmon. Thousands upon thousands pachinko balls rained down from the sky, so many pellets flew that it was nearly impossible to see.

Fleeing from the Koemon, Soren and Dracmon ran passed a hut made of yellow straw on top of it a sign read: Shaman house. What kind of being dwelled inside this house, Soren could only wonder. The windowless hut was packed together with brown mud. While staring at the hut, he almost forgot all about the Koemon.

A pachinko ball struck Soren in the back, shooting a faint purple smoke everywhere slinging a hoop around the his feet. The rope appeared alive hanging him upside down from branch. Turning back dramatically Soren could see a Koemon winking at him. Waving his slingshot back and forth, he giggled. "Mischievous Hoop."

"Grrrr...Damn you," Soren sneered jerking viciously.

Running up to the tree, Dracmon tried reaching for him. Outstretching his arms, he struggled mightily just out of reach. "Hold still I'll get you down."

Shuffling outside, a rather elderly Digimon that resembled a slim brown ape wearing an oversized Sepik mask chided them. "Shut up with that racket, kids! Can't you tell I'm trying to sleep ya idjit."

Despite wearing a mask, Sepikmon displaced a stoic expression. Glancing at each other the Koemon were not looking to get a lecture. "Ahhh...we were just fooling around Sepikmon. There's no need to be a grouch." Before Sepikmon could being his long spiel the Koemon took off vanishing in the trees.

"Go back inside your hut grandpa! No one asked for your help," Dracmon threatened him pointing a finger.

"I see because you're obviously handling things well by yourself." Reaching behind his back, Sepikmon drawing his boomerang. Easily flicking his wrist, the boomerang soared through the air cutting Soren down from the tree. "Spirit Boomerang." Flailing around Soren's ankles were still bound as he smashed face first in the dirt.

Shaking his fist at the elderly Digimon, Dracmon scoffed. "Whatever I could of handled those bastards."

Hearing the foul-mouthed young Digimon, Sepikmon moved his aching bones about to confront both of the tourists. After Soren finally freed himself of the rope, he realized Sepikmon standing over him. "I know your kind. You're both Players in the Reapers' Game, are you not?"

Elbowing his thighs, Dracmon leaned towards him whispering. _"Huh?! That's weird only Digimon in the Dark Area are aware of the Reapers' Game."_

Whacking Dracmon over the top of his head with his boomerang, Sepikmon barked out at him. "Of course I know about the Reapers' Game fool. While most Digimon are ignorant to the Dark Area I well know of the trickery of devils."

Sepikmon was just too good to be true not only was he arrogant, but he was prickly. Taking out his DigiPhone, he checked it out. _"Sepikmon, the Boomerang of Friendship/Armor: Nobody has ever seen them without their masks, and they will not allow anybody to see them if they're not wearing them. They're the result of an Armadillomon evolving through the Digi-Egg of Friendship. They claim to have connections to the world of the dead, though the validity of these claims are questionable. Sepikmon do not believe anybody can be their friend if they're not dead. They can telekinetically control their Spirit Boomerang in order to make it come back to him without fail. The boomerang itself is sharp enough to behead their opponents. Attribute: Data."_

Thankful that Sepikmon helped them out, but Soren was confused. Finally managing to return to his feet, he addressed him. "What's your angle?! Are you a Reaper or something?" he asked staring at the weird monkey.

Flailing backwards, Sepikmon danced around performing a bizarre jig. If he really was a shaman Sepikmon was making it tough to take him seriously. "Puhlease! I don't have any interest in the Demon Lords' game I find it appalling."

"I see...well we have to go. I need to get to the summit of that mountain before time runs out," Soren trailed off taking a few steps from Sepikmon. Checking his hand, there was still over an hour and a half left.

Using his boomerang as a walking cane, Sepikmon's arthritic bones creaked and groaned. His wrinkly paw reached out for them."Wait...before you go I have an offer." The effects of old age ravaged his body, gray strains of fur covered much of his fur. "I have a depth of knowledge so let's just say that...I'm in the mood to answer any questions you have, but keep in mind that I will only answer once."

"Why?!" Soren irked raising an eyebrow.

Shuffling back towards his hut, Sepikmon tilted his head back. "I don't believe in coincidences. Of all the Players that appeared at the mountain, you are the only one that arrived at the Shaman House. I consulted with the spirits, they told me a lost soul would appear and here you are." An eerie breeze whipped through the trees knocking the branches back and forth.

Following Sepikmon into the Shaman House, Soren and Dracmon were surprised to see that he lived in abject poverty. A writhed old wooden table sat in the middle of the room, a crystal ball rested right on top of it, and in the corner bubbled an old fashioned black stove-top oven. Sawdust covered the floors and the hut reeked of incense. A couple of stool leaned against the walls.

"Man what a dump," Dracmon sneered swiveling his head around.

Soren still did not know what to make of Sepikmon and Dracmon's inept teasing was not helping. Quickly elbowing him, Soren seethed. _"Shut up."_

Wiggling his finger, Sepikmon imparted a bit of truth on them. "A true guru does not rely on modern conveniences. I strengthen my connections to the spirits only through suffering."

That sounded true, Soren had heard that gurus went through extremes dedicated to their craft. This was tricky Soren wanted to learn more about the Reapers' Game, but he needed to word it correctly. Sepikmon looked completely out of his mind, he had to be very careful.

Scratching his chin, Dracmon already knew what he wanted to know. Stepping in front of his partner, the vampire Digimon lodged his question. "If its true that you know everything then tell me...how do I digivolve?"

Tapping his boomerang against the floor, Sepikmon was offended. That question was too easy for a Digimon of his intellect. Perching himself on a stool he chattered. "Long ago, during a time when the Digital World was still young Digimon were not able to digivolve alone. It seemed that they needed a catalyst of some sort. That's where you humans come in. Digimon reached out into another dimension pulling in someone who could help. After struggling mightily it appeared that once a human and a Digimon were in complete unity, a new plateau was opened. That plateau was digivoluton."

It made sense, their had to be a reason the Digimon made pacts with the Players in the first place. "In order for Dracmon to reach the next level I have to be in perfect synch with him?"

Rocking back and forth on a creaky stool, a couple of shadows obscured most of Sepikmon. "Yes, but this is where the Reapers' disgust me. Its nearly impossible for a human and Digimon bond in just a week."

Nodding his slowly, Soren suddenly realized that Dracmon had used up their question. "I see...wait a minute! That wasn't the question I wanted to ask."

Abruptly opening up his front door, Sepikmon eeked. "Too bad I said one question. Now get the hell out of my hut."

Shuffling out of the Shaman House, Soren complained. "This was a complete waste of time." Quickly leaving the hut only about an hour remained for their mission. Gawking up the enormous plateau Soren felt a pit swell at the bottom of his stomach. There was no way they could reached the summit of Mount Saru in time. Would he finally be required to rely on the other Players in the game. There was not a snowballs chance in hell of that happening.

Walking up the mountains, Soren scanned the area looking for any sort of shortcut. At the bottom of the cliffs he realized a bunch of golden monkeys mediating on flying clouds.

It was just as one monkey after another. Now Soren was face to face with a mediating golden ape. Soren activated his DigiPhone learning about the new Digimon. _"Apemon, the Hanuman Digimon/Champion: A Digimon seen in the Network area of Central Asia, it is classified as a Beast Man type. Since it's of a considerably rare species, it is known as a "Legendary Digimon". Its golden hair is its trademark. It can stand on clouds or puffs of smoke and move on them, making it a Digimon equivalent to Sun Wukong. It also has a high amount of offensive ability and can exterminate bad computer viruses. Attribute: Vaccine."_

_"Even more monkeys?" _Soren sighed dropping his head.

Taking a leisurely stroll around the Apemon, Dracmon outstretched his arms imploring for some assistance. "Yo, how about one of you apes gives us a lift up the mountain?" Not even opening their eyes, the Apemon acted as if the two did not even exist. They were deep in mediation each one striving for enlightenment. "Hey! I know you slobbering apes can hear me!"

Placing a hand on top of Dracmon's head, Soren began reminding him of things. "Don't waste your breath. They won't help us. Did the Koemon or Sepikmon help us any?"

Twitching slightly the Apemon appeared to respond to Sepikmon's name. A nimbus cloud streamed across the sky, zooming over and floating around Soren and Dracmon. As the cloud halted an Apemon eyed both of them curiously. "You conferenced with Guru Sepikmon?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Soren immediately complained. "Yeah, he was a nightmare. He repeatedly insulted us and then kicked us out of his hut."

Standing up on their clouds, all the Apemon stared wildly at him. "Oh...you actually met up with the great guru."

"The jerk taught me how to digivolve," Dracmon griped.

Sitting back on his cloud, Apemon's monk-like principles got in the way. "I would take you up to Saru's peak, but there is Gorillamon to consider. Unlike the Koemon, he is a brute that viciously deletes Digimon. I cannot in good conscience leave you and that Dracmon to get decimated. Our vow of nonviolence prevents us from engaging in combat with them."

Why was everyone underestimating Dracmon today. "I didn't ask you to help me fight, all I need is a freaking ride."

Removing his DigiPhone, Soren looked up the Digimon they referenced. _"Gorillamon, the Gorilla Digimon/Champion: It is a Power Digimon endowed with the arm strength to crush anything and the leg strength to crush things underfoot no matter how hard they are. However, it surprises the opponent with light movements that aren't expected from its physique, and siezes the opportunity to add to the attack with the Energy Cannon on its right hand. It found its aesthetic in 'Hit And Away.' Attribute: Data."_

Putting away his digivice, Soren shook his head. "Don't worry about us. Dracmon and I can take care of ourselves."

Swinging his cloud over, Apemon leviated over them allowing them to board. "Fine, but once we're on the summit, you will be on your own." Taking off the cloud breezed up the mountain flying pass a couple of the Players striving up the cliff even Derek and Tsukaimon.

Once Apemon's swirling yellow cloud came into focus, a Gorillamon aimed his pulsing cannon. "Energy Cannon!" Large glowing orbs launched up from his pulsing cannon. Apemon tried steering out of the way, but he ended up dropping Dracmon and Soren.

Flailing wildly Dracmon smashed into the snow below and Soren landed on top of him. Gawking around, Soren could see Gorillamon's nest this entire summit must of been his territory. Shuffling back and forth, the gorilla hooted and hollered defending what was rightfully his. "Of course a gorilla would be up here. Its so stupid that he thinks we're interested in this dump." Checking his side, he awaited Dracmon's snide remark, but he was already gone.

Digging through the snow, Dracmon managed to appear in front of Gorillamon. In his studies at school, Soren recalled how territorial gorillas were. Pointing his cannon in Dracmon's face, the gorilla huffed. "You wanna die little man?" Gorillamon was an extremely buff silverback gorilla Digimon. His face, hands, right arm, and feet were all dark gray. Three brown belts were bound around Gorillamon's left thigh. His right arm possessed no fur, instead numerous cables attaching the sterling silver Energy Cannon to his appendage.

"Thunder Bomber!" roared Dracmon firing electrical spheres from the palms of his head at Gorillamon. The orbs bounced off the face of the savage ape only serving to anger him.

"Uh...Oh," irked Gorillamon beating his chest like his namesake. Swinging over his right arm, he smashed the Energy Cannon over the vampire's head sending him straight into the snow below.

Rubbing his temple, Soren could only imagine how Dracmon would take this. Just as he assumed the vampire Digimon would not stay down long. Leaping from the snow, he clung onto Gorillamon's thighs sinking in his sharp fangs. "Undead Fang."

"Anh, anh, anh," Gorillamon hooted obviously in pain. Lowering his hand, he managed to forcibly rip Dracmon from his thigh. Spinning his left arm around in circles, he heaved Dracmon upwards. "Power Lifting." Crashing into a tree, the vampire rolled across the snowbank in the fetal position.

Things could not of been any worst, Soren had no way around Gorillamon he would have to battle it. Dracmon did not seem too concerned with that, but the Player was not that convinced. _"No, I made a Pact with Dracmon. We defeated Thundermon and Fangmon, so another Champion-level Digimon shouldn't be a problem."_

"Listen up Dracmon we're gonna fight, but keep your head on a swivel," announced Soren maybe with his guidance Dracmon could turn things around..

Cracking his knuckles, Dracmon immediately leapt into action. "Damn straight!" Running across the deep snowbanks the vampire opened its jaws preparing to pounce.

Gorillamon cocked his cannon about to release even more salvos. Dracmon was too damn reckless, attacking a foe head on like that was an amateur mistake. Picking up a snowball, Soren attempted to distract the gorilla. "Over here Magilla." Thick clumps of snow splattered in Gorillamon's face staggering the Digimon.

Snapping trees off the side of the mountain, Gorillamon tossed them in the direction of Soren and Dracmon. "Power Lifting!" Scooping up Dracmon, a clever Soren easily rolled out of the way as the tree bounced past them. The thick oak smashed against the mountain side letting loose a few craggy boulders that rolled downhill slamming into a couple of Players.

Swiftly kicking Dracmon, Soren griped. "Don't be stupid! We need to fight smart. I don't want you to get deleted."

"Uh...okay," sighed Dracmon. "I won't blow the mission."

Digging in his ears, it pained Soren to admit. "That's not what I meant. I don't want to see you get deleted. I've grown accustomed to having you around." This was the first time that he had shown any kind of concern for Dracmon's well-being.

Dracmon was equally embarrassed kicking up a bit of snow. "Um...alright."

Such a weird moment between a boy and his Digimon caused swarms of green data flowed around Soren's right hand. Holding it up, he wondered what was happening. Beeping loudly his DigiPhone caught his attention. _"D.N.A. or Digimon Natural Abilty is a visible aura created by a human's soul."_

"...Whoa..." The eyes on Dracmon's palms glazed over he could feel the data from Soren flowing into him.

For a few seconds there everything moved in slow motion even Gorillamon appeared to be like a snail. In a strange sense of fate Soren already knew what do. Slamming his hand on the top of the device to expelled. "What the hell! You only live once! D.N.A. Charge!"

A beam of light emanated from the digivice striking Dracmon forcing him to digivolve. "Dracmon digivolve to..." grinned Dracmon as his data begn slowly ripping away revealing a green wire frame. Growing a bit larger, Dracmon's body took on an entirely different form suddenly he was a quadraped. Grayish fur covered the new digital lifeform red vampire markings covered its hindlegs and tail. The wolf-like Digimon's left ear was pierced with three red rings. Mulitple black curved blades replaced the claws of the wolf's fore and hind legs. Bats flew in multiple directions as the new Digimon howled. "...Sangloupmon!"

Speechless Soren had no clue what to say Dracmon just changed into a wolf. The DigiPhone pulsed in his hands stating. _"Sangloupmon, the Blood Wolf Digimon/Champion: It is a noble, bloodsucking wolf Digimon. It is a considerably old species of Digimon, and is said to have survived since the Genesis of the Digital World. Digimon who have had their blood sucked by Sangloupmon have all the information drawn out of their DigiCores, cease vital functions, and die. Sangloupmon is able to instantaneously move to different places as it rushes about the Net by breaking down its data into packets at its own volition. For this reason it is said to be very difficult to capture Sangloupmon. Attribute: Virus."_

Not knowing how the new Digimon could react to him Soren took a few steps backwards, Sangloupmon noticed this. Turning towards him, bat-wings covered Sangloupmon's eyes as he barked. "What's the matter?! Its still me."

Staring at his trembling digivice, Soren shook his head. "That crazy old monkey was right."

Sniffing the air, even Sangloupmon appeared confused to his visage. "Why did I digivolve? Maybe it was the sound of your love."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Soren was a bit relieved to see that Sangloupmon retained most of Dracmon's dry juvenile humor. "Who cares? Now the odds are even, you can wipe him out."

Cocking his Energy Cannon, a deranged Gorillamon pointed it at Sangloupmon. "You digivolved, so what? I'll still blow both of you off this mountain."

Sangloupmon moved around him at such blinding speeds that it seemed like thousands of Blood wolves were fighting. As the copies dissipated, the real one prepared to attack. "Sticker Blade," howled Sangloupmon skewering Gorillamon instantly by hurling out thousands of tiny blades. Thick sharp blades protruded from Gorillamon's flesh and blood spewed all over the snow.

"What the hell?" It was insane how quickly Sangloupmon outpaced Gorillamon it did not even stand a chance anymore. Digivolution was definitely something not to trifle with.

If Gorillamon could not blast Sangloupmon, he would do the next best thing and flatten him. Ripping a boulder out of the ground he threw it overhead. "Power Lifting."

Even that proved ineffective. Usually Gorillamon would not resort to such cowardice, but he needed to dispose of the blood wolf. Slightly adjusting his aim, Gorillamon's cannon was squarely locked onto Soren. "If I can't hit you then I'll blast your little pal." Soren barely had the time to react as a glowing ball of energy headed his way.

Diving face first into the snow, Soren shielded the top of his head. "That was weak you bastard. You can't fight Sangloupmon like a man?"

"Talk about pathetic!" Sangloupmon yelped leaping in front of Soren destroying Gorillamon's energy shot with a thunderous roar.

Snapping off another tree branch, Gorillamon heaved it towards Sangloupmon. "Shut up! I'll kill you."

Things were getting stale and fast, the blood wolf figured it was best to end things now. "Black Mind," Sangloupmon growled melting into the shadow casted by Gorillamon by disassembling its own data. When the boulder smashed to bits across the unforgiving cold ground, Sangloupmon was long gone.

Shadows raced all around Gorillamon it was impossible to tell whether it was his own shadow or Sangloupmon. Losing control of himself, Gorillamon launched blasts from his Energy Cannon indiscrimately. "Hold still!" Even Soren had to duck for cover based on how indiscrimately he was firing his cannon.

Looming behind Gorillamon, re-emerging from the shadows Sangloupmon skewered him with sharp blades destroying the gorilla's cannon. "Sticker Blade!" Once Gorillamon's arm was gone, it was time for Sangloupmon to end things. In front of his mouth, a spheres of discharged electricity formed crackling with millions of volts. Launching the orb, Sangloupmon managed to wipe Gorillamon out. "Thunder Bomber."

Opening its mouth, Sangloupmon inhaled Gorillamon's data effectively destroying him. Gawking back at Soren, he seemed not to enjoy the taste of the data. Sticking out his tongue, he fought the urge to puke. "Yech, it would taste like bananas." The remaining Players made it up the mountain in time to see Sangloupmon standing besides Soren gazing out into the horizon.

The DigiPhone beeped reporting the day's event.

**"Mission Five Completed."**

**Players remaining: 10.**


	6. Anguish

_Previously on the Reapers' Game: After we completed the mission, I woke up in Dracmon's was such a nightmare that Standing over me was Derek and Cheshire. Apparently they were upset about what happened the day before. Derek voiced concerns about me sacrificing Pandamon in order to complete the mission, but I felt that I had no need to explain myself. Those pricks have the audacity to question me? If it weren't for my quick thinking we'd all be dead by now. They assumed I would do that without considering the consciences, that's why I don't need friends. Whenever something goes wrong you get the blame. Getting into a pointless argument with them, I decided to cut the dead weight and go it alone. I process things faster by myself anyway._

_That's when the day's mission came in, getting to the summit of some mountain. I ended up awaking face down in some damn mud. Evidently Dracmon had been dragging my lifeless body through the jungle running away from some bratty Koemon. For once Dracmon was getting a taste of his own medicine being pelted with little balls. He was so scared of the Koemon that we ended up clear across Mount Saru around some iffy Shaman House. Out of the Shaman House came Sepikmon (Yup another monkey) he was a surly, mysterious, fellow and oddly enough he appeared to know all about the Reapers' Game. He promised to answer any question we had, but only one. I struggled coming up with one, so Dracmon went ahead and asked how he could digivolve. Sepikmon explained that if I wanted Dracmon to reach the next level we had to be of one mind and heart. I really didn't understand what he meant, it was confusing. Leaving his hut worse off than when we found it, Dracmon and I came across a conclave of Apemon. They were mediating or something, trying to reach enlightenment I guess. After convincing one of the Apemon to take us up the mountain, we were face to face with Gorillamon. I was really getting tired of all the apes, but Dracmon appeared eager enough to battle him. Putting it nicely Dracmon got his ass handed to him. Gorillamon was not only strong, but he was belligerent fighter. I informed Dracmon to cool it because I didn't want to see him deleted and for some reason he digivolved into Sangloupmon. I guess digivolving is really powerful Sangloupmon didn't even break a sweat deleting Gorillamon. It was a bit anticlimactic._

**Players remaining: 10.**

**The Reapers' Game**

**Week One:**

**Day Six**

**Mission Six**

**Anguish**

Watching a constant loop of Sangloupmon absorbing Gorillamon's data from inside his chambers seemed to depress the Game Master. Boogeymon sat in his chair with his hands on his cheek sighing loudly. Making matters worst standing behind him was Astamon. How would you feel if your nemesis was always in your face. Leaning in a bit too close adjusting his tie, the Mafioso Digimon steadily applied the pressure. "This is serious. I mean what the hell are you going to do. I'm pretty sure you pictured yourself handling BlackGatomon one on one, but there's no way you can fight Sangloupmon, too."

Banging his fists against the table, Boogeymon sucked air through his teeth. Things were going from bad to worst and Astamon's presence was not helping. "Not that its any of your business, but I have a special mission in mind that's guaranteed to have those kids erased. Ten Players are still alive, but after today they'll all be gone. A seriously demented Harrier Reaper only interested in the destruction of others."

Struggling to impress Lucemon, the Game Master had been up all night trying to find a way to end the game. Papers were strolled everywhere he went over thousands of strategy, but none of them would be significant enough to erase all the Players. Could all of his squirming been for nothing, no Boogeymon refused to think that way. At first all he did around the palace was act as a jester, his dreams came true when Lucemon choose him out of all the lowly Harrier Reaper. However, now everything was unraveling.

For once Boogeymon had planned ahead, well it was to be expected. This was the last day before he had to confront the Players himself. Astamon eyed him with great suspicion just who could he be referring to. _"Hmmm...that describes about every Reaper in the Dark Area." _

Eyeing Astamon from the corner of his eye, Boogeymon did not hide his resentment. Did Astamon possibly think that he would not remember the anguish he put him through. There was no way he would ever forget how Lucemon and Ghoulmon tortured him. He had never been so close to death before. Pointing his thin bony finger in his direction, he seethed. "Don't think I've forgotten what you tried to do to me."

Plopping down next to him, Astamon reached for a glass on the table. Taking a few sips of water, he elbowed Boogeymon chuckling. "Are you still on that?! Look man I was just fooling around. I knew Lucemon wouldn't hurt you, he's a good guy." The way he sauntered into the room and just made himself at home; Astamon truly did not have any respect for the Game Master.

What was wrong with Astamon that was not a good excuse. Snatching away the cup, Boogeymon splashed the water in the demon prince's face seething. "Keep your lies to yourself bastard. After I finish with the Players then I'll move on to better killing you."

Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, Astamon wiped the water from his face. _"I'm gonna ignore that."_

Throwing up his arms Boogeymon wondered what it took for Astamon to get the message. "Get the hell out of here! No one wants you around!" Pushing away from the table, Astamon did not utter a single word. Shuffling out of the room, he brushed up against Oro Salmón to maintain his posture. Did Boogeymon finally accomplish it, coud he have possibly silenced Astamon?! It was too good to be true.

* * *

><p>Tossing and turning through the night Soren had endured all sorts of vivid nightmares. They were about angels and demons fighting some intense war with casualties on both sides. Finally waking up, his vision was blurry. How come Soren always felt like hell in the morning it did not make sense, his head was ringing something fierce. <em>"Man, I'm getting really tired of this crap. My head is throbbing." <em>Did he really need to go through this everyday.

Standing up Soren was able to shake off most of the fatigue. Looking back at his crumpled blanket, he soured. _"Still what was that dream about...I could of sworn I saw Lucemon." _Even though he knew what to expect from Dracmon, Soren decided to ask him about the nightmares anyway. "Uh...say Dracmon."

Instead when he looked up, Soren noticed Dracmon digging through a barrel of apples feverishly. Something was obviously wrong as he jammed the fruit in his mouth, sucking red from apples. Dracmon appeared to be losing it, no matter how much he gorged himself his hunger would not be satisfied. Toppling over dramatically tears flowed from underneath his mask. _"Gah, I'm freaking starving."_

Like clockwork he always disappointed Soren. "Dracmon?! What are you doing?!" he inquired taking a few steps over to him.

Kicking like a baby, Dracmon knocked over the bushel of apples. Apples rolled across the floor amd a few even went outside. Flopping against the ground throwing a huge temper tantrum, the vampire Digimon screeched. "After digivolving all my strength was gone."

Soren did not know anything about Digimon. "If it takes so much out of you, then why not just stay Sangloupmon?!"

Holding his hands in front of his face, Dracmon stared at himself with the eyeballs attached to his palms. "If I could don't you think I would do that! I don't know how BlackGatomon can deal with being a Champion all the time." Dracmon did not know what to do, he was so hungry that he considered sucking blood again.

Taken aback by that hungry look, Soren took a few steps back. He needed to do something about this before Dracmon took a bite out of him. Waving his hands in front of his face he came up with a compromise. "Stop doing that! We'll just go to the campsite I'm sure Sukamon has something for you to eat."

Nodding his head, Dracmon agreed to those terms. Despite being famished he glanced towards Soren explaining. "Its weird though. I can't explain it, but I feel like I've been Sangloupmon before."

"That's great right?!" Soren quipped thinking it was alright, but Dracmon's face gave him pause.

A startling realization came upon Dracmon he was in the same boat as Soren. He had always assumed that he was a simple Dracmon, but that might not be the truth. "No, because I can't remember anything about being Sangloupmon before." Wrapping his arms around his grumbling stomach, Dracmon was too hungry to think any further.

It was not Soren to get sentimental, but his partner getting discouraged would not be effective. He placed a hand on top of Dracmon's head sighing. "We'll figure it out together." Checking out the dank, drafty cave; its vampid evil was enough to scare off anyone. Against the walls, his eyes were locked on the claw markings from the previous battle Fangmon and Dracmon.

Leaping onto Soren's shoulder, Dracmon fist-pumped like his life depended on it. "Cool!" It was good to see Dracmon back in high spirits, Soren was the deep thinker of the bunch.

"Let's find you something to eat." Making their way out of the cave, the two made their way down the hill heading towards the campsite. From the hillside Soren could make out the remaining Players. They were getting along as well as one would expect. However, Soren felt this was a bad sign. Rule one of surviving was to never grow accustomed to your surroundings, it made you soft and weak.

A few eyes scanned them as they entered the area. Another pointless daily tradition Soren went through every time. Having one of the partner Digimon digivolve was a real game changer, things were finally looking up for them. Still that being said Soren was incredibly difficult to approach. A lone Digimon braved the eerie discontent. "...Dracmon congratulations. I saw that you digivolved into Sangloupmon," Tsukaimon eagerly greeting Dracmon.

The vampire Digimon stared down at him, nothing really came to mind. "It isn't as cracked as it appears," Dracmon complained climbing down Soren's shoulder. Landing on the ground, Dracmon wriggled his toes in the soft gravel. Despite the beef between their partners, Dracmon and Tsukaimon were still on good terms.

Standing on the sidelines Derek was still nursing some sour feelings. "Tsukaimon get away from them. I don't want you catching any of their germs."

Fluttering back over towards him, Tsukaimon puffed out his cheeks griping. "Ahhh...Derek be nice. Dracmon was actually able to digivolve maybe he can teach us how to?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Dracmon had no clue how it happened. "About that. I really don't know. One minute I was Dracmon and then the next I was Sangloupmon." If he had some sort of insight he would share it with the group.

Seriously what was his problem, Soren glared at him seething through his teeth. _"Who cares what Derek thinks. He's just jealous."_ It was pretty apparent that it had to be jealously, ever since Cheshire showed up he had tried being macho. He was always a meathead, but now he was insufferable.

Pushing through the campsite, Cheshire stumbled to over where Soren and Derek were. Covering her face, she whined. "Can we not do this again today guys? We should be working together! If we all pool our resources we can get by these last two days and return to the world of the living." How could they be so stubborn, why do men always insist on being stupid.

Pushing Soren out of his mind, Derek thought about what Cheshire said. Nodding his head slowly, the information appeared to take hold. "Yeah you're right. After tomorrow I'll be back at home with my sister."

Rolling his eyes, Soren repeatedly checked his DigiPhone acting if he did not matter. "I never had any problem with Derek. I just prefer he stay out of my way." Making his way over to Sukamon's food truck he took a sack lunch from Chuumon, usually he would be disgusted by all of this but hunger was powerful. Dumping the contents out on his lap, Soren saw a tuna melt and a juice box. Such a childish breakfast, but it would have to do.

"Eat up kid. That's the best sammich in the Dark Area," Chuumon squeaked banging his tiny paws against the counter.

"Yeah, I'll be the judge of that rat face," he argued taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"BlackGatomon! Good morning sexy," grinned Dracmon draining the red from a couple of tomatoes. Rubbing the top of his head, he figured after digivolving he might have a chance at getting BlackGatomon. Tossing away the tomato, he coughed in his hand smelling his breath. Well it did not smell that bad. "I know you saw Sangloupmon right. Yup, pretty badass right?!"

Rolling her eyes, BlackGatomon was definitely not interested. "Go away twerp."

"Ahhh...don't be like that baby," Dracmon cooed.

As Soren chewed on his sandwich, Sukamon leaned against the counter grinning. "You kids were raising hell on that mountain! I thought you were fresh banana meat when you were up against Gorillamon. I should of know not to underestimate you, you actually digivolved a Digimon. A Player hasn't done that in over twenty years. " Against the counter Soren witnessed that he had an old school, black and white television with rabbit ears. Although all that it showed now, was just static. Seeing the boy's eyes on his TV, Sukamon complained. "Oh, the only show we get in the Dark Area is the Reapers' Game. Other than that we have to entertain ourselves."

"Huh?! You saw all that?!" Soren sneered. Not only were the Seven Great Demon Lords barbaric, but they were also sadistic lunatics to stream the Players struggles.

Leaping onto the counter, Chuumon squeaked like a loud fan. "Oh yeah? The Reapers' Game is like the biggest reality show in the Digital World. They broadcast every day on televisions all across the Dark Area."

"That's just great," Soren hissed. What was this the Roman Coliseum or something.

Her heels clacked against the ground as Cheshire made her way over giggling. "Wait...so I'm on television?!"

Folding her arms against her chest, BlackGatomon lowered her head. There was something off-putting about Cheshire's attitude. Opening one of her eyes, she started snickering. "Hehehehe...Maybe you can hear your boyfriend apologize for killing you."

Another insight into Cheshire's past. One that she obviously did not want her new friends to know about. Especially when Derek and Cheshire gave her horrified expressions. Out of all of the troubled pasts Mayumi's was looking the worst. "He didn't kill me! It was an accident!" Again Cheshire showed relief when her DigiPhone beeped receiving the day's mission.

**"Mission Six: Confront the Lord of the Castle or Face Erasure. No Time Limit."**

"No time-limit?! Doesn't that sound just a bit ominous," Soren sighed pocketing his DigiPhone. The mission Boogeymon had in mind must of been difficult, if he felt like a time limit was not need.

Cracking a toothy grin, Dracmon was showing no signs of losing that self-confidence. "What do we got to worry about? I can turn into Sangloupmon and wipe out any Digimon that get in the way."

Soren struggled not to laugh in his face. "Really?!"

Abruptly hugging Soren, Cheshire squeezed him almost cracking a few ribs. "BlackGatomon and I will be there to back you up, too." Taking note of Derek's pissed glares, Cheshire quickly chirped in. "Oh yeah, Derek and Tsukaimon will be there also."

* * *

><p>Waking uo<p>

Waking up Soren found his limp, lifeless, unconscious body lying in a pile of snow. The Support Reapers tasked with carrying the Players in and out of the Dark Area were so reckless. Shivering mightily, it was freezing cold wherever they were. A heavy snow trickled down from the sky quickly covering the ground. Sitting up dramatically, he scanned the horizon nothing was around for miles. Usually at this point he would expect Dracmon to be around, but he was not there. _"Knowing that moron he's probably off making snow angels."_

Smacking Soren in the face with a snow ball, Dracmon griped. "I wasn't goofing off. And another thing I don't make snow angels, I prefer snow devils." Staring at the ground, Soren witnessed deep tracks heading in multiple separate directions. Whatever Dracmon was up to he appeared extremely busy. Taking deep breaths, small puffs of air formed in front of Dracmon's fangs.

"Um...Why are you so tired?!" quipped Soren slightly raising an eyebrow.

Wiping sweat from his brow, Dracmon huffed. "I was trying to complete the mission." The various footprints were an indication of how he had been walking around in the thick snow. He had trekked the terrain without a clue as how to find the castle. Falling next to Soren, he grumbled. "But I'm not like you I can't figure this stuff out."

"Since we don't have any time limit there's nothing to worry about," stated Soren standing up. Watching Dracmon blow into his hands trying to stay warm, he then suggested. "Come let's get moving that should get you warmed up."

Beginning their hike, Soren pulled down his goggles at least they were getting some use. Sinking a bit deeper in the snow he could not help, but wonder where everyone else was. Something was definitely off about the place, usually when he traveled throughout the Digital World it would be packed with Digimon. However, not even one of them were lurking about.

It was hard to tell how long they had been outside, but Soren estimated that they had walked halfway around the hillside. Stopping a bit some fresh tracks caught his attention. Dropping to his knees, Soren ran his hands across them realizing that the snow avoided the tracks. Looking back at Dracmon, he sighed. "It has to be this way."

Looking down at their own footprints, Dracmon asked. "Why do you think that?!"

"Its snowing too heavily for the tracks to not disappear. The target must be luring us inside," answered Soren pointing at their footprints vanishing under a flurry of snowflakes. Suddenly the snow stopped falling and through the fog a palace constructed out of ice could be seen. "See what I'm talking about." The ice cathedral stood out because every inch of it was carved from the frozen tundra.

Dracmon displayed a deadpan expression. "Yeah this guy is trying way too hard to be evil."

Edging closer to the castle, Soren checked the surrounding. Nothing separated them from the palace expect for a gorge with a thousand feet drop. Dracmon's jaws hung open, it was only getting harder. "Oh man, there's no way we an cross this thing."

Peering across the gorge Soren saw some footprints meaning the other Players had to cross somewhere. Checking out a bit below he saw no tracks leading directly into the gorge. "That's weird. How the hell did they cross this thing?!"

"Maybe they leapt across," Dracmon chimed in. He was not helping.

Making his way even closer to the edge, Soren was in for a surprise as an icy bridge formed out of thin air. Yeah, the target was definitely luring them inside. Rubbing the top of his head, Soren was being around by the nose. "Man, if this isn't a trap then I don't now what one is."

"This is pretty cool," snickered Dracmon holding out his tongue. "I wonder if my tongue will get stuck if I lick it."

Gingerly stepping on the ice bridge, Soren swayed back and forth trying to make sure it would securely hold his weight. Despite being wafer thin the ice appeared sturdy, it did not even crack under the combined weight of the two. "Alright Dracmon let's get going. The mission won't complete itself."

Ripping his tongue from the ice, Dracmon soured. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get it! The mission."

Crossing the bridge, Soren took tentative steps inside the eerie castle. Everything was made of ice from the chandeliers, to the steps, and even the columns. This mission felt more dangerous than anything he did so far. Now that he thought about it, Soren did not see any of the other Players either. What could have happened to them, did they get erased already? What about Cheshire and Derek? Turning around, he warned his partner. "Stay on your toes Dracmon. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Clinging to Soren's calf, Dracmon was getting the willies. "Yeah, like a psychopath is on the loose or something."

Moving deeper into the compound a sense of dread overcame the two. Staggering to a complete stop, Soren was disturbed to see one of the Players frozen inside a block of ice with his DemiDevimon. "Whoa...I remember this guy. He was the one crying like a baby when Boogeymon first showed up." Holding out his fist knocking on the ice, Soren got no response, it was hard to tell whether they were dead or not. "What's this?! I don't think they're erased."

Lifting up his DigiPhone turn on its lights trying to get a better view of their location, Soren was mystified the castle was filled with numerous ice sculptures of Players and their Digimon. Whoever the castle lord was, he must of been doing this for ages. Soren did not even recognize half of the people trapped soul-less in a block of ice.

Striking the ice with his claws, Dracmon could not even scratch it. "Shit, this is messed up. If they're not erased then why keep them?"

Out of the corner of his ears, Soren heard a familiar voice. "Yo! Who's there?!" Taking a step back he watched as Derek barreled face first into the block of ice.

Plopping down on Dracmon's head, Tsukaimon let out a sigh of relief. "Soren?! We were so worried! Derek had been running all around the castle seeing if you were inside some ice."

Throwing up his arms, Derek shouted. "Shut up Tsukaimon! Don't tell him that!"

Landing atop Derek's head Tsukaimon chided him. "But if you guys aren't friends Soren might not keep his promise!"

"I plan to keep my promise," Soren quipped offended that Tsukaimon would even suggest that.

Looking up at his partner, Derek inquired. "What promise?!"

Leaning over Derek's head, Tsukaimon established eye contact chirping. "Oh...I didn't tell you. Soren promised to save your sister Derek!"

"Why?!" Derek wondered aloud. It would not be rude to say at Soren only cared about himself.

Folding his arms, Soren mumbled. "I don't know why, but when I make a promise I intend to follow it through."

"Bro," whined Derek choking back tears. Slapping himself across the face, Derek could not afford to look weak. "Now where the hell is Cheshire? We can't be the only surviving Players."

Moving down the corridor it did not take long for Soren, Derek, Tsukaimon, and Dracmon long to locate her. Eyeing a few of the sculptures, Cheshire between them and BlackGatomon she moaned. "Ooooooo...I know its wrong, but this is kinda neat BlackGatomon,"

"You worry me sometimes Mayumi. How could any of this be neat?" mumbled BlackGatomon walking next to her.

Anger covered much of Derek's face. Running over he screamed loud. "Dammit there you are Cheshire! Where the hell have you been?!"

Mayumi nearly leapt out her skin, Derek scared the crap out of her. Quickly spinning around making cat-like faces, Cheshire whined. "I was looking all for you guys." Actually she was relieved to see that they were still alive. Throwing her hands in the air, she cried. "I was following the other Players, but then we got ambushed. Before I knew what the heck was happening they were frozen in blocks of ice. I would of been frozen too, if BlackGatomon hadn't gotten me out of there."

Her words hit Derek like a ton of bricks. How could one Digimon freeze seven people in the blink of an eye. "Whoa...so all the other Players are gone?! That means we're the only remaining ones."

All the depressed faces spread across their faces but Soren suggested. "Its sad, but we need to focus on the mission. I'm sure they'll be free once we clear." Once they were all in agreement, a line shined from deep in the hallway.

Even though it was frigid cold, Soren ended up wiping sweat from the back of his neck. _"Oh man he's calling us."_

Following the light down the hallway into a room, it was like Soren and company had entered another world. Instead of light fixtures the room was lit by multiple candles sat all around. A red carpet ran from where they stood up to the throne IceDevimon sat on. A devil clad in white sat on a large chair reading from a book. He was already aware of Soren, Cheshire, and Derek's presence. Closing his book, he spoke aloud. "Neither a borrower nor a lender be; For loan oft loses both itself and friend, and borrowing dulls the edge of husbandry."

Raising her hand, Cheshire was familiar with that line. "Oh oh oh, I know that one! Its from Hamlet Act One, Scene three. Anyway, I think that means an unpaid loan puts a blemish on a friendship."

Waving around his glass of wine, IceDevimon stood up praising Cheshire for her knowledge. "Correct young lady, its great to see someone your age interested in the classics. I told that to Boogeymon, but he just stared at me. Well he is just a simpleton."

Cheshire scanned their target with her DigiPhone. _"IceDevimon, the Icy Devil Digimon/Champion: A Fallen Angel Digimon with a heart as cold as ice. It is said to be the evolved form of a particular Devimon that had the cruelest heart out of all other Devimon. It's good at tricking the enemy through its conversational skills before wrapping it around its icy wings and covering it in ice. Attribute: Virus."_

IceDevimon was a snow-white demon with horns, red eyes, and two wings with holes in them. On his chest on left foot was a purple Mark of Evil symbol. Brown bandages and black belts bound his rail thin frame.

Gritting his teeth, Derek exploded at him. "What's with putting the other Players on ice?!"

"Ahh...so you've seen my cherished collection. Every time there's a Reapers' Game held numerous Players are sent here to their deaths. I encased the fear and terror on their faces in ice to preserve it for the future," laughed IceDevimon stepping down from his perch. Soren, Cheshire, and Derek each displayed raged expressions. The Icy Devil tossed his wine glass to the side shattering it against the floor. "By your gazes I can tell that you do not agree with my methods, but sadly there is nothing you can do for them. The human body is rather frail and can't deal with the cold well."

Stretching out her arms getting loose, BlackGatomon purred. "We can't pull any punches Mayumi if we do, we die."

"Okay..." eeped Cheshire.

Derek cracked his neck, he was ready to throw down. "That's great. It would be boring if he didn't put up a fight."

"Uh...Soren?" asked Dracmon tilting his head towards him.

"Yeah...Go for it!" Soren griped activating his DigiPhone. Green data formed around his hand and he slammed it on top of his digivice. "D.N.A. Charge!"

A beam of light emanated from the digivice striking Dracmon forcing him to digivolve. "Dracmon digivolve to..." grinned Dracmon as his data began slowly ripping away revealing a green wire frame. Growing a bit larger, Dracmon's body took on an entirely different form suddenly he was a quadraped. Grayish fur covered the new digital lifeform red vampire markings covered its hindlegs and tail. The wolf-like Digimon's left ear was pierced with three red rings. Mulitple black curved blades replaced the claws of the wolf's fore and hind legs. Bats flew in multiple directions as the new Digimon howled. "...Sangloupmon!"

Both Digimon glared at each neither one of them wanting to make the first move. Still IceDevimon's theatherics kept him from standing on the sidelines. "Are you prepared to dance with death? Frozen Claw!" Looming over them, IceDevimon slashed at his enemies with his sharp icy claws.

Tsukaimon, Sangloupmon, and BlackGatomon hopped around evading the claw strikes. As IceDevimon's claws struck the ground a faint ice breeze hit the Players in the face. Good thing Soren's goggles still covered his eyes. This would be the just like when they battled Gorillamon, Sangloupmon would overwhelm and destroy IceDevimon. Tossing aside most of his personality, Soren roared. "Give him hell!"

"Hell yeah!" snarled Sangloupmon leaping into the air attacking IceDevimon instantly by hurling out thousands of tiny blades in his direction. "Sticker Blade!"

Floating backwards, IceDevimon flapped his wings. "Avalanche Claw!" A dry mist wafted off his wings releasing a barrage of icicles from them. The knives and icicles collided canceling each other out.

IceDevimon and Sangloupmon battled feverishly, but it was an even match. Cheshire took it upon herself to change those odds. "Go..."

Leaning back, BlackGatomon really did not look forward to this. _"Hah?! Remember this is all for getting a chance at the good life."_ Crouching down on all fours, she gracefully manuevered through the icicles running toward IceDevimon. Spinning around the air, she brandished her gloves. Letting go off a flurry of punches, she bopped the icy devil multiple times. "Lightning Paw!"

Throwing back his head, IceDevimon guffawed. Did BlackGatomon think her cat-like punches would affect him. "Another addition for the collection. Evil Wing." This time a black smog wafted off his wings before striking BlackGatomon.

Landing on her back with a loud thud, BlackGatomon griped. "Dammit I knew this would happen. I can't stand this prick."

Wiggling a disconcerting finger, IceDevimon chided her. "Tch! Tch! Tch! The lady doth protest too much, methinks. Hamlet Act Three, Scene Two."

The disrespect was appalling, so Derek sought to put an end to it. "Fool! Did you forget about the badass duo right here?! Tsukaimon put a boot in his ass." Sweat covered Tsukaimon's face there was no way he could fight IceDevimon. The Familiar Digimon might of been terrified, but he was prepared to fight the icy devil by himself.

_"Gah, that moron!" _sighed Soren rubbing his temple. Why would you announce your presence instead of just attacking.

Charging across the room, Derek approached IceDevimon throwing hundreds of haymakers. The frigid demon deftly avoiding booming. "You're odd kid. In all my years not one Player has attempted to take me on."

Sucking in deep breaths of air, Tsukaimon expanded rapidly. "Purple Fog! Bah!" Small puffs of purple wind splattered against IceDevimon's chest not doing a thing. Getting a bit discouraged, Tsukaimon did not relent. "Bad Message!" Opening its mouth, he then released soundwaves of insults packed with negative energy. Also proving ineffective.

Hopping into the air, BlackGatomon tried giving Tsukaimon cover quickly delivering a series of powerful kicks. "Lightning Kick!" Swinging her leg around, BlackGatomon staggered him with a swift kick. A bruise appeared on IceDevimon's chest making him a bit peeved.

While Tsukaimon and BlackGatomon distracted IceDevimon, it was time to counterattack. "Black Mind," Sangloupmon growled melting into the shadows casted by IceDevimon by disassembling its own data.

Reforming behind IceDevimon, Sangloupmon howled. "Sticker Blade!"

Showing no fear of the blood wolf, IceDevimon hissed. "Tundra Freeze!" From his eyes he released a freezing beam enveloping the blood wolf slowly encasing him in ice. Pounding the ice with his fists until his palms became bloody, Soren released a loud shriek full of sorrow. "Try as you might, but you'll never free that Sangloupmon. Such a rare Digimon belongs a part of my collection. Worry not soon you will be apart of the collection too."

Admiring Sangloupmon in the block of ice, IceDevimon began floating towards Soren. Holding out his hand he was about to freeze the boy while at the same time complaining about him. "What a piece of work is man! how noble in reason! how infinite in faculty! in form and moving how express and admirable! in action how like an angel! in apprehension how like a god! the beauty of the world, the paragon of animals! "

Cheshire went on to explain the prose even though Soren was not interested. "Hamlet Act two, Scene Two. If I remember Shakespeare goes on to praise man as the ultimate form of creation. He describes every quality from emotions to intellect with great praise. But he goes on to say, that this being created from dust, man, does not really provide particular joy to him."

Soren was mad that tears ran down his cheeks. "You sick son of a bitch! You think I'll let you keep Sangloupmon?!"

"Noooo..." Tsukaimon squealed flying to over where his best friend was frozen. Floating in front of the ice, Tsukaimon could not believe that Sangloupmon was gone. How would he help Derek save his sister. No, it was not right to place blame on Sangloupmon. It was his own fault for being a loser, all he ever did was hide behind BlackGatomon and Dracmon.

Turning his attention to IceDevimon, Tsukaimon's eyes burned dark red. "I'll kill you!"

"That's what I'm talking about Tsukaimon," shouted Derek only fueling his partner's rage. "Its up to us to protect everybody!"

Shivering BlackGatomon paused looking back at Tsukaimon. Her instincts told her to protect Cheshire at all costs, Tsukaimon might of been a bigger threat than the mission. "What the hell?! The evil coming off him is worse than IceDevimon."

For once Tsukaimon was in tune with Derek causing a swirl of purple data to form around his hand. "Oh yeah." Slapping the top of his digivice, he smirked. "D.N.A. Charge."

Holding out the device a beam of light hit Tsukaimon forcing him to digivolve. "Tsukaimon digivolve to..." squeaked Tsukaimon with his data peeling away showing his purple wire frame. The pixels were replaced by a monster with long, thin, arms and legs, short neck, and small head which was more reminiscent of a gargoyle. Perhaps its most striking feature, were the four crimson colored eyes, covering a large portion of its head. Small ears, winglike in appearance, were another dominant feature of its head. Two pairs of wings, one large, one small, gave this Digimon great speed in the air. Whereas long, red, claws on its arms, shorter, black, talons on its feet, and small, venomous, teeth, were its main offensive weapons. This Digimon was almost entirely black except for a white patch on its jaws and the red claws on its hand. "Devidramon."

Derek felt like a proud Papa scanning his partner with his digivice. _"Devidramon, the Devil Dragon Digimon/Champion: This Evil Dragon Digimon causes fear and is called "The Demon of Duplicate Eyes". This demon beast was summoned from the Dark Area by the Emissary of Darkness Devimon, and there is no other as wicked a Digimon as this one. It is from the Dramon line of Digimon, but its arms and legs have grown abnormally, it tears up its enemies with extending arms, and it flies about in the darkness with tough limbs and wings. Its personality is wicked and it does not have a compassionate heart on hand. When it glares with its four eyes, which burn a deep crimson, its enemies become unable to move and it chops up their consequently unresisting bodies. Also, when the end of its tail opens into a hooked claw shape, it can skewer enemies. It seems that the wicked sentiments of hackers that abuse computer networks for their selfish desires gave birth to this Digimon. For its special technique "Crimson Nail", it mangles up enemies with its giant claws, raising a bloodbath. Attribute: Virus."_

Holding up his hand trying to deflect the smog, IceDevimon choked on the darkness. _"Shit...I wasn't expecting a Devidramon. This could be trouble."_

However, Devidramon was totally out of control swinging his long, lanky arms destroying much of the throne room. Waving his arms around Derek had failed to get the attention of the devil dragon, Tsukaimon was not able to handle the surge of power. Somehow Derek needed to calm Devidramon down, but how.

Staring at his fists Derek knew the perfect way, real men speak with their fists. Raring back slugging Devidramon in the middle of his face. Roaring loudly, the creature's blood red locked onto Derek. Still showing now fear, he motoned toward the ice prison. "Dammit listen to me! You need to free Sangloupmon before he freezes to death."

Swaying back and forth it took awhile, but Devidramon appeared to understand Derek. Looming over the ice blocks he lifted up his claws. "Crimson Nail," he hissed striking the ice blocks with his giant claws freeing Sangloupmon from his prison. As the ice melted it seemed that Devidramon's touch was highly corrosive.

Kneeling next to his partner, Soren stared in his face making sure he was alright. After falling out of the ice, Sangloupmon trembled mightily from frostbite. "I...I'm fine." Losing consciousness he soon reverted back to Dracmon.

_"Uh...thanks Derek," _Soren muttered under his breath. He was not so good with gratitude.

"No problem. Now watch as the main hero takes the stand," Derek grinned stepping forward with Devidramon's presence heavily behind him.

Looking at Dracmon thawing out on the floor, IceDevimon became enraged. Just who the hell did Derek think he was. Hissing quite loudly, mist spewed between the icy devil's fangs. "I work hard on my collection. I don't enjoy you taking them out of their original packaging."

Holding out his hands trying to prevent BlackGatomon from entering the fray, Derek then snorted. "Cheshire you just hang back and watch me. I'll show you how a hero works."

It was amusing that Derek fancied himself a hero, alright then IceDevimon would make him a tragic one. Lunging for him with his claws bathed in ice, he seethed. "Frozen Claw."

IceDevimon's claws were inches from Derek's face when Devidramon grabbed the icy devil's arms. Immediately burning them with his corrosive touch, he heaved IceDevimon backwards howling. "Crimson Nail!" Using his other arms, Devidramon raked him across the chest. IceDevimon was rammed backwards crashing into his desk knocking his books to the floor.

Wiping a bruise from his cheek, IceDevimon struggled to believe how the children put all their faith in a Devidramon to protect them. Letting out his wings he swung his head back laughing. "Though this be madness, yet there is method in't. Hamlet Act Two, Scene Two."

Looking towards Cheshire, BlackGatomon wondered what he was talking about. "Polonius says it about Hamlet. Essentially, it means, 'Even if he's insane, he's not raving randomly. There's a certain kind of sense in what he's saying.' I think he means its crazy to use Devidramon, but its not a bad strategy."

Still refusing to leave her partner's side, BlackGatomon kept an eye on Devidramon. "I kinda have to agree with him."

"Pfft! He's just trying to get in our heads, but it ain't gonna happen. Devidramon wreck that fool," barked Derek sneering in IeDevimon's direction.

Outstretching his wings, Devidramon flapped them vigorously taking off from the ground. "Demonic Gale," howled the devil dragon flying high and fast through the manor, slicing the air and creating a shockwave that disrupts everything beneath. The floorboards and bookshelves in the room were obliterated even BlackGatomon, Cheshire, Soren, and Dracmon were tossed aside in the explosion.

Shielding Dracmon with an overturned bookshelf, Soren roared. "Hey, watch it you lunatics!"

Rubbing a finger underneath his nose, Derek smirked. "Hehehe...Sorry about that dude. I guess its hard to bottle our power."

While Soren and Derek bickered in the background, IceDevimon took his chance launching a freezing ray from his eyes. "Tundra Freeze." Large chunks of ice formed around Devidramon's forearms making them near immobile. While Devidramon was immobile and could not defend himself, IceDevimon struck him across the chest with his icy claws knocking him clear across the room.

Ice formed one Devidramon's chest, but as fast as they appeared, they dissipated. The only thing IceDevimon appeared to be doing was pissing him off. Roaring loudly, he forcibly pulled his arms apart shattering the ice.

"Watch it!" Tiny shards out ice flew in all directions, BlackGatomon bounced around Cheshire swatting away the ice with her tail.

Peeking over at Soren, Cheshire covered her mouth shrieking. "...Man, Devidramon is a serious monster. Glad he's on our side."

"I guess..." Soren groaned still concerned about Dracmon without him, he was a goner.

Devidramon was barely controllable, Derek figured it was best to end things before he was thought of as the bad guy. "Put the hurt on him!"

Immediately rising up, Devidramon knocked away the bookshelf that had fell on top of him. "Red Eye," he yelped staring at IceDevimon paralyzing him with its crimson evil eyes, making him vulnerable to attack. IceDevimon was getting a little taste of his own medicine getting frozen was not as fn as he thought it was. IceDevimom's reflected Devidramon in them as the demonic dragon flew straight for him.

Slicing through the air, Devidramon created a shockwave that distorted space beneath his wings. However, this time the blast was directed only for IceDevimon. "Demonic Gale." A pulse wave of energy burst through the demon's chest emerging out from the other side.

Stumbling about dramatically, IceDevimon raced for his desk knocking the rest of the things to the floor. He really was a Shakespearean actor, his death scene was too long and winded. Could he not just die already.

"Oh yeah eat that sucka," grinned Derek flashing a thumbs down. He was basking in the glow of his victory, it felt good not having to rely on Soren. Not that he detested Soren or anything, but he pictured himself being the manly one of the group.

As Devidramon opened its great maw drawing in IceDevimon's data, the Devil Digimon reached out towards the Players. He motioned directly at the Players issuing them a bizarre if not clouded warning. "When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions. Hamlet Act four, Scene five." Speaking his last Shakespearean prose, IceDevimon vanished from this world.

Watching him getting processed by Devidramon, Soren soured. "Go to hell, you bastard!"

IceDevimon's words appeared to rattle the usually calm Cheshire. Facing Soren she feverishly explained the latest quotes. "If I'm not mistaken that means when something sad happens in your life, it usually doesn't come alone - you normally find that lots of sad events come at the same time."

Collapsing to the ground, the tension had made BlackGatomon exhausted. Slinking against the wall she let out a heavy sigh. "Shut up Mayumi."

**"Mission Six completed."**

**Players remaining: 3.**


	7. Freedom

_Previously on the Reapers' Game: Rising up early the next morning Dracmon and I went over the events of the previous day. However, none of my questions were answered. It appeared that Dracmon knew as much about his evolution into Sangloupmon as me, which translates to absolutely nothing. If I could somehow figure out the secrets to Digivolution then maybe I could come up with some sort of strategy against our oppressors. I did learn something important though, apparently digivolution takes a toll on Dracmon he was acting crazier than usual. Heading for the campsite I was stunned to learn that all my exploits of the week had been the fodder for a reality television show. At least Chuumon and Sukamon were entertained, the bastards._

_This next mission was intense unlike the others, this one was straight forward. We were tasked with defeating the lord of some icy castle. I followed Dracmon around a barren wintery wasteland until we came upon the manor. In a strange twist we found IceDevimon, a demented serial killer that froze his victims in a block of ice, but worst of all he relentlessly quoted Hamlet at me like I understand. Seriously he didn't even erase past Players he just kept them froze in what he referred to as his "collection." I was soon joined by Cheshire and Derek we were the only ones remaining. Immediately leaping into action I sent Sangloupmon into the fray but he was beaten easily and encased in ice. BlackGatomon faced a similar outcome meaning only Derek's pathetic Tsukaimon was left to defend us. Our backs against the wall, Tsukaimon digivolved into Devidramon, at first you would this was a good thing. However, Devidramon was an incorrigible mindless brute destroying everything in sight. Somehow Derek managed to talk him back into sanity, but I would never place my trust in that sort of monster. _

**Players remaining: 3.**

**The Reapers' Game**

**Week One:**

**Day Seven**

**Mission Seven**

**Freedom**

The scene inside the Grand Palace was not for the faint of heart, multiple Digimon raced around preparing for the upcoming battle. Not many Reapers' Game have even gotten this far, so they were unbelievably unprepared for today's event. As the Reapers' rushed about the castle smashing into walls, breaking things, and being all-around confused. A blaze enveloped the palace everyone excited about Boogeymon's last mission. The one who was not excited happened to be the Game Master. Pacing the floors with his arms behind his back, Boogeymon was beyond frustrated. Biting on his fingernails, he wondered just how in the hell did his final gambit blew up in his face. All the planning, all the scheming, and it amounted to absolutely nothing.

Sweat poured down his brow things were not looking up for him. No, Boogeymon needed to think this through nationally, maybe all of this was a blessing in disguise. _"Looks like I have no choice. If I want to enter the inner circle I need to erase those kids," _Boogeymon mumbled to himself staring at his pitchfork in the corner of the room. Thinking calmly he figured out a way he might of found some way to protect himself.

Catching glimpses of his frightened expression in the nearby mirror, Boogeymon burned with nothing but rage. _"Damn you IceDevimon you had only one job and you couldn't do. I listened to that spiel about those damn plays."_

Bursting into the room, Lucemon outstretched his arms looking like he wanted to hug him. It had been so long since they reached the seventh day and the Angel Digimon's face showed that he did not care if Boogeymon survived or not. As long as he was entertained that's all that mattered. "How are you feeling Boogeymon?! Are you ready to kick a little ass?"

Lowering his head, Boogeymon trembled nervously. He almost broke out into tears. "Um...Yes sir. I promise not to disappoint you."

Eyeballing him a bit of disgust covered Lilithmon's face. For one who never bit her tongue, she had already sized him up to the competition. In her humble opinion he was dead on arrival. "When you die Boogeymon and now this you will die. I just wanted to know what kind of cardboard box you want to be buried in."

Looking up at her as if she was his mother, Lucemon scoffed. "What're you talking about Lilithmon?! If Boogeymon gets deleted he'll most likely get absorbed by his opponents."

Still with his head bowed, sweat poured from Boogeymon's face like a fountain. _"Um...thanks for the vote of confidence masters."_

"No prob," grinned Lucemon. It was not known whether he attempted to understand sarcasm or not, but his personality could grate on the nerves. Holding up a finger he then explained all the great things Boogeymon could expect once he completed the seventh day. Power, women, and respect anything his devilish little heart desired.

Why get his hopes up, Lilithmon did not see the reasoning behind this. "That's if he makes it."

Meanwhile at the campsite, it was extremely boisterous Cheshire happened to be in a huge argument with BlackGatomon. It was so loud that Soren could hear the bickering all the way from Dracmon's cave. He could understand every word plain as day. "For the last time! My boyfriend didn't kill me BlackGatomon it was an accident."

Sitting on a log, Dracmon rocked back and forth yawning loudly. Opening his mouth wide, he began flashing his fangs. "Why are they arguing about this again?!"

Lounging back with his arms behind his back, Derek grumbled. "I think it's because Cheshire said that after she gets out she's off to meet her boyfriend." He could never catch a break not only did he have to fight Soren for her attention, but now Cheshire's beau was in the mix.

Even though he felt like he was ruining his chance with her but, Derek had to know. Gawking towards Cheshire he asked. "So Cheshire tell me. What's your boyfriend like?"

Red blush marks appeared on her mask, Cheshire tried covering her face giggling. "Well...he isn't my boyfriend per say. We've been going out though." All the color faded from her face, this next part caused her to choke up a bit. "Anyway what happened was that we had an argument about him leaving his wife. I tried to get him to understand that we belong together. He stopped returning my text messages and phone calls. He even started avoiding."

Since there were few Players left in the game it did not matter if Soren spent the night at the campsite. _"I knew it, the classic signs of a stalker."_

Scratching his head, Derek held out his hands stopping her and asked. "Whoa...whoa. Wait a minute now. His wife?! How can your boyfriend have a wife?"

Tapping her feet impatiently, Cheshire could not believe how thick Derek was. "No way my boyfriend isn't a kid like us. He's a man, he's my homeroom teacher." That response got startled reactions from BlackGatomon, Derek, Tsukaimon, Soren, and Dracmon. Shaking her head, Cheshire wanted them to know that it was not disgusting, but instead a tragic love story. No one was buying it, even BlackGatomon was repulsed by this. "H...he promised me he was gonna leave her."

"The dude sounds like a pervert!" shouted Derek immediately standing up. Walking pass Soren he needed to make sure she understood. Gesturing numerous times he appeared to try to get her to go with reason, but there was no going. Pointing backwards at Soren who heard the whole tale, he implored. "Even Soren agrees."

Leaning back, Soren grumbled. "Yeah, he does sound like a real sicko, but that doesn't explain how you died."

Taking a deep breath, Cheshire sadly unfurled the tragic tale of her love life. _"One night I was determined to force him to leave his wife. I brought a ladder and waited for the sun to go down. Sometime around midnight I climbed up to his bedroom window, but he refused to listen to me. I plead my case about how we should get married and run off together. He was having none of it and he started trying to push the ladder away. Instead he inadvertently hit me knocking me off the ladder and I fell off. I don't know what happened after that, but I assume I died because I ended up here."_

It was so horrifying that Soren had no words, but Derek just stewed in his rage. How in the hell could an authority figure abuse his power like that. "Are you kidding me Cheshire?! You need to forget about that bastard. First he tricks you into liking him, then he pushes you off a ladder?! I can't believe your friends didn't look out for you."

_"I...I don't really have any friends," _mumbled Cheshire twiddling her thumbs. A solidary tear rolled down her cheek.

Derek's heart crumbled into millions of pieces, he always had a soft spot for weeping women. Moving towards her, he draped an arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry. Soren and I will be your friends. Once we get out of here we'll all hang out together."

Once again it was up to Soren to restore some sanity to this discussion. "Excuse me, but how are you going to go about doing that? You're obviously not from Shibuya."

Hearing the name of Soren's hometown startled Cheshire causing her cat-like ears to twitch. It was hard to tell, but they assumed that she was ecstatic about this. "Y...you're from Shibuya?! So am I!. Hey I know let's meet up at the Hachiko statute when we get out of here."

"That's something else dudes," whistled Derek flopping back on his seat. It could not be a mere coincidence, there was no way it was not foretold. "I might not be Japanese, but my folks are some fancy-smacy computer programmers now based in Shibuya. That is badass."

Derek was definitely in, now it was up to the cranky member of their team. Cheshire leaned in close begging him to go with it. "Yes, ohmygosh a thousand times yes! You guys are my friends! You're coming too right, Soren?"

Repeatedly checking his DigiPhone, Soren could only pray that the day's mission started. Gawking up at them, he immediately dismissed their plans. "Hell no! I already told you I have no interest in hanging out with you bastards. After today I hope to never have to gaze upon your miserable faces again."

Leaning against a tree, Derek placed his arms behind his head. Shaking his head side to side, he just was not buying it. Moving forward he pointed at him, Derek just knew Soren was lying. "Spreading it on a little thick there, huh buddy?! Deep down you love us."

Eyeing him out of the corner of his eye, Soren did not even hide his displeasure. "Don't make plans when you have no clue what is going to happen."

Popping out of nowhere, Dracmon loomed behind Soren snickering. "What's wrong kid? Its smooth sailing from here. C'mon dude don't tell me the boogeyman is getting into your head." Being as inappropriate as ever the Vampire Digimon blew his labored breath on the back of Soren's neck.

"He was made the Game Master for a reason. It would foolish to not take this seriously," Soren snarled turning around burying his fist in Dracmon's face.

"Um...what about you BlackGatomon? Still it is going to be a bit sad without you around," Cheshire asked taking a few glances at her partner.

Popping off the ground, BlackGatomon seemed excited for once. "Its gonna be easy street for me. No more slumming it in the trenches for me." Her whole life she had to scrape and claw for everything she had, but now that was about to change. While she had no interest in erasing Players, BlackGatomon would find some to weasel out of that part.

"Me...I'll probably just do what I always do," giggled Tsukaimon resting atop Derek's head. "Sleeping until noon and then eating until night time."

"I'm gonna become a Reaper too," spoke Dracmon even grabbing Soren's attention.

Watching him closely, Soren raised an eyebrow asking. "Strange?! thought you hated the Demon Lords now you want to work for them?"

This was the chance Dracmon waited for, now he could share his plans with his friends. Sliding in close her whispered making sure no one would be able to him hear, but them. _"Dude I learned a whole lot from you this week. So I asked myself what would Soren do and it hit me. You would infiltrate the Seven Great Demon Lords in order to gather intel about their strengths and weaknesses. Using that I can systematically raise up the ladder until I depose those frauds."_

_"Not bad. That sounds like something I would do," _Soren responded actually agreeing with him.

All around the campsite, the Players' DigiPhones ringed out giving them the final mission:

**"Mission Seven: Defeat the Game Master or face Erasure. No time limit."**

Never taking his eyes off his Digi-Phone, a few things filled Soren's mind. _"Hmm...Another mission without a time limit?! Well, it doesn't really matter. I'm sure the Game Master will pull out all the stops. It's either him or me." _The only thing left was to think of what type of play he wanted to run running in wild against IceDevimon did not work.

"Dracmon," he spoke catching his partner's attention.

"What?," Dracmon quipped digging a finger into his ear.

Returning the digivice to his pocket Soren stared right into Dracmon's face. There was a time and place for everything, now definitely was not it. "Whatever happens don't digivolve until I tell you to."

Usually the Vampire Digimon would have some witty remark, but even though he possessed no eyes on his face, he knew Soren was serious. "OK?!"

Waiting around for a couple of minutes, Derek wondered why they were not being hauled off by the Harriers. Everyday whenever they got missions, the Players would fall asleep within seconds.

Boogeymon crashed into the center of the campsite. Spinning his pitchfork around in circles he banged it against the ground threatening them. This was more to calm himself down than to scare them. Sweat dripped off Boogeymon's face as he bore his fangs. "Greeting Players, I hope you've said your goodbyes because today you DIE!"

"Ahahahaha...What the hell?! You look like crap?! I guess you didn't get much sleep. Too busy having nightmares about me kicking your sorry ass," snorted Dracmon pointing a finger at him.

Grabbing his pitchfork, Boogeymon pointed it in Dracmon's face. "Silence!"

Pulling back Dracmon by his ears, Soren demanded answers. "Wait...what's going on?! Are we going to fight here?!"

Holding out his arms motioning at the scenery, Boogeymon addressed them as some textbook, clichéd villain. "Yes, I think it's a fitting place for your death."

"You ready BlackGatomon?!" inquired Cheshire looking towards her partner.

"As I ever will," yawned BlackGatomon stretching her arms. She did not appear to be that afraid of Boogeymon either. "Let's get this over with."

Tsukaimon wriggled on top of Derek's head fluttering next to Dracmon and BlackGatomon. Peering back at his partner, he quipped. "It's almost time Derek. Soon you'll be with your sister again."

Screeching loudly Sukamon's food truck barreled away from the site, while he enjoyed the conflict getting caught up in it was a different matter. Cracking his knuckles, Boogeymon took the Support Reapers running away as a starting gun. "It begins." Crouching down he took off like a rocket charging for BlackGatomon, Tsukaimon, and Dracmon smashing in the center of them. "Death Crash!" Landing in the middle of them Boogeymon knocked all the Digimon in different directions.

A mixture of dust and rocks filled the air, Boogeymon came out swinging. He really was not wasting a single moment. Spinning his pitchfork the goblin Digimon blew away the fog, but the Players and Digimon were nowhere to be seen. Squinting his eyes, Boogeymon's focus shifted back and forth. "What the hell?! They ran away?!"

_"Hey what's the big idea Soren?! Why are we hiding?!" _complained Derek watching from the bushes.

Closing his eyes, Soren decided to explain his reasoning. _"Didn't you see his face. Boogeymon is definitely rattled. Its not wise to go against a dog backed into a corner." _Only Cheshire, Dracmon, and BlackGatomon was standing there. Still what was the point of explaining when Derek was not listening. _"Look at that moron he's going to get himself killed."_

Instead of paying attention, Derek ran out towards the Game Master throwing wild haymakers. One of his punches actually hit the mark smashing into Boogeymon's ribs forcing him to contort in the air knocking him into a nearby tree. Kissing his fist, Derek chortled. "After all the crap I've been through this week nothing will stop me."

Cheshire's eyes glowed watching Derek walloping the foe. _"Wow...he is kinda cool."_

_"Are you kidding me?! Can all humans do that?" _BlackGatomon scoffed. The strength Derek possessed was unreal something out of a comic book.

How come only Soren ever seen the bigger picture. Since Derek refused to listen, Soren considered him on his own. _"It doesn't matter! He's just wasting his energy. I'm sure Boogeymon has something up his sleeve."_

Stepping out of the rubble, Boogeymon glared at Derek. He certainly was not expecting to be punched by a human. "Damn you boy." Opening up his eyes wide, a red beam of energy emanated from them striking the brash teen. "Ruby Eye." The force of the blast sent Derek tumbling backwards.

Thick smoke billowed off Derek's chest, Boogeymon was actually attempting to kill him. "Urp...That was a good blow dude, but I've took worst."

Rubbing his cracked ribs, Boogeymon took note of Derek. "Hmph...What are you kid?! That should of ended you."

"Nobody is gonna stop me from rescuing Emily," snarled Derek removing his DigiPhone from his robes. It did not matter to him if his body was bruised and battered, the only important thing was rescuing his sister. Slapping the top of his digivice, he smirked. "D.N.A. Charge."

Holding out the device a beam of light hit Tsukaimon forcing him to digivolve. "Tsukaimon digivolve to..." squeaked Tsukaimon with his data peeling away showing his purple wire frame. The pixels were replaced by a monster with long, thin, arms and legs, short neck, and small head which was more reminiscent of a gargoyle. Perhaps its most striking feature, were the four crimson colored eyes, covering a large portion of its head. Small ears, wing like in appearance, were another dominant feature of its head. Two pairs of wings, one large, one small, gave this Digimon great speed in the air. Whereas long, red, claws on its arms, shorter, black, talons on its feet, and small, venomous, teeth, were its main offensive weapons. This Digimon was almost entirely black except for a white patch on its jaws and the red claws on its hand. "Devidramon."

Was Boogeymon staring death in the eye, he just might of been. Remembering how the savage beast ripped IceDevimon to shreds gave him pause. No, IceDevimon was an amatuer compared to him. The last time Tsukaimon digivolved he was mindless maybe this was a chance for him to gain the upper hand. "Death Crash," Boogeymon shrieked sprinting for Boogeymon.

"Gahhhhh..." hissed Devidramon his four eyes scanning the camp.

Waving his arms wildly Derek managed to attract the Devil Dragon's attention. Hissing and roaring it appeared Devidramon could barely recall who he was. There was no way he was going anywhere, Derek gazed into the beast's eyes. "Easy there big guy. Remember I'm your friend, we became best bros. Me and Tsukaimon against the world."

Eager to get into the fray, Dracmon licked his lips. "What's the play?!"

_"Hmmm...We don't have a choice because of that fool, but you still aren't allowed to digivolve?" _mumbled Soren letting Dracmon into the battle. So far nothing appeared out of the ordinary, but he was expecting Boogeymon to try something.

"Ahhh...what?!" Dracmon griped leaping over a bush. Looking back at his partner, he plead his case. "Sangloupmon would eat his ass in two seconds!"

"You claimed he was a weakling then prove it," sighed Soren rolling his eyes.

Snapping back, Dracmon clicked his teeth. "I will!"

While Derek struggled helping Devidramon regain his sanity, Dracmon moved into position. "Don't forget about me, you dumbass." Placing his hands together, he held them in front of his body aiming at Boogeymon. Humming loudly he began firing spheres of discharged electricity at the goblin smashing right into his back. "Thunder Bomber!"

His back pressed against a tree thousand volts of electricity rushed through his spine. A tingling sensation"Ruby Eye," stated Boogeymon.

"I guess I'll go help them," moaned BlackGatomon climbing over the log.

"Nah, hang back. Those two can handle this," barked Soren removing her from the stump. Placing blackGatomon next to Cheshire, he explained. "Dracmon never listens, but he's not stupid enough to get erased."

Adjusting her gloves, BlackGatomon made an assessment. "I understand being cautious, but I think you might be a bit paranoid."

Listening to BlackGatomon and Soren argue was amusing, Cheshire could watch them all day. A shadowy figure made their was through the forest. Lightly stepping on a tree branch, the noise caught her attention. "Huh?!" meowed Cheshire, her cat ears twitching. Quickly shushing them, she mumbled. _"Shhhh...Somebody else is here."_

_"Like who?" _groaned Soren taking a quick sweep of their surrounding before spotting Astamon shuffling through the forest. _"Dammit I should of known."_

In the distance shouts of Devidramon and Dracmon kicking Boogeymon around the campsite caught their attention. The scent of burned wood filled the air, with Devidramon immediately incinerating them with his corrosive touch. He heaved his arms forward trying to catch the goblin howling. "Crimson Nail!"

Ripping a tree from the ground Boogeymon hurled it started for them. "Damn you. I'll erase you all, you hear me!" While Dracmon dodged the uprooted sapling by diving into the dirt, Devidramon caught the tree in his mouth snapping it into toothpicks.

"Shut the hell up loser. Devidramon send him packing," scoffed Derek throwing his arms.

Slobbering like a caged animal, Devidramon took off slicing through the air. The devil dragon created a shockwave that distorted space beneath his wings. Controlling the energy, a pulse wave burst from his wings hitting Boogeymon in the chest blasting him halfway through the forest. "Demonic Gale." A smoldering trail of trees showed the path of devastation.

Glaring back at Derek, Dracmon's bottom lip curled upwards. "Nice going morons. You blasted him across the damn forest, now we have to walk across just to end him."

"Grahhhhhh," roared Devidramon, his drool splattering on Dracmon's face. In the beast's savage mind all who opposed Derek needed to be destroyed.

"Say it don't spray it," groaned Dracmon wiping spittle from his face.

Streaming through the forest, Boogeymon crash landed against the ground leaving behind a massive crater. He laid on his back in a crater sweat covering his body. Placing a hand over his face, tears rolled down his face. All his dreams and desires appeared to just be floating away. _"Shit. Is there nothing I can do?!" _

Always there to kick someone when they were down, Astamon waltzed towards him puffing on a cigar. Exhaling smoke in his direction, he chuckled. "Look at you looking all pathetic. Hell you didn't even last two minutes, but what would you expect from a bootlicker?"

Not even attempting to stand up, Boogeymon narrowed his eyes at him. "You...What do you want?! You know Reapers' aren't allowed to interfere in the Game Master's mission."

Leaning against a tree, Astamon puffed out even more smoke. "Why would I want to help you?! In my opinion we'd be better off if you were gone."

"So finally the truth rears its ugly head," seethed Boogeymon rolling over pulling himself off the ground. Summoning his pitchfork, Boogeymon prepared to return to the fray. Looking back at his tormentor, he soured. "You couldn't of come all this way just to mock me. What is it?"

Chewing on the butt of his cigar, Astamon rejoiced telling him his tale. "The higher ups said that your performance has been a serious disappointment. Lucemon told me to tell you to make it better, but I told him a weak Champion couldn't be a Game Master in the first place."

"Alright I'm starting to get pissed off. Does this story have a point?" snarked Boogeymon.

"Don't say I never helped you out," grinned Astamon swinging Oro Salmón forward aiming its barrel at Soren, Cheshire, and Derek who had just reached them.

"NeoDevimon said that this should work out well in the end." Instead of firing upon them, he immediately turned the gun on Boogeymon howling. "Hellfire!" The skies crackled from him firing every last bullet from the Oro Salmón seemingly destroying the Digimon in a hail of gunfire. Smoke billowed up into the air getting stunned reactions from the remaining Players. _"I wonder if it even worked?"_

"Boogeymon digivolves to..." grinned Boogeymon, his data peeling away.

A blinding light emanated from Boogeymon's body forcing Soren to shield his eyes. "No way?! How in the hell is he digivolving?!" He had always assume that Digimon without Players were locked into their current forms.

Large swarms of data covered his body transforming Boogeymon into another Digimon. "Phelesmon." Unlike Boogeymon, Phelesmon appeared to be a much bigger threat. Just like his previous form Phelesmon's body was crimson red, but this time his body was covered in white sutras. On the top of his head were two curved horns and tufts of black hair forming a Mohawk. Two large red and black wings stuck out from the top of Phelesmon's bizarre vest, he wore black bands around his arms and black gloves on each hand. At the end of each finger was a different solid gold ring. A humongous black collar was around his neck, he wore black pants that ended in black pointy shoes, and he also possessed beady blue eyes. Last but certainly not least was his red trident-like pitchfork.

"Oh no," Cheshire stammered sliding her hands into her pocket pulling out her digivice.

Looking down at her DigiPhone, Cheshire checked the new form the Game Master had taken. _"Phelesmon, the Militant Maverick Digimon/Ultimate: A Fallen Angel Digimon shaped like an aristocrat. In exchange for granting someone their desires, it is said that it will snatch away their soul. It is said that it is a Boogeymon that advanced and evolved, but the details are still uncertain. Its Signature Move is changing the opponent into a black stone statue. Its Special Move is driving the enemy to insanity with a curse-filled shout. Attribute: Virus."_

Staring at his hands Phelesmon could feel the energy flowing throughout his body. Finally an Ultimate-level Digimon, all of his insecurities disappeared. Peering over at Astamon, he was more surprised than anything. "Hehehehe...That mad scientist actually devised a way for a Digimon to digivolve without a human?"

"..." Astamon was speechless, he expected that bullet to erase Phelesmon.

Flexing his much larger wings Phelesmon smacked Astamon in the face. "Now begone lowly Reaper and watch as I erase these Players." It was a waste of time arguing with the Game Master, so instead of trying to pick a fight he bowed out. Now that everything appeared to be coming up Phelesmon, his attention turned to the three Players.

Cracking his neck, Phelesmon appeared to be pretty smug. "You all had your fun, but playtime is over."

Turning and facing Soren, Dracmon asked. "Now?"

"Yeah now!" he yelped out. Soren could not afford to hold out any longer, green data swirled around the palm of his hand. Slamming his mitts down on top of his digivice, he bellowed. "Get ready! D.N.A. Charge!"

A beam of light emanated from the digivice striking Dracmon forcing him to digivolve. "Dracmon digivolve to..." grinned Dracmon as his data began slowly ripping away revealing a green wire frame. Growing a bit larger, Dracmon's body took on an entirely different form suddenly he was a quadraped. Grayish fur covered the new digital lifeform red vampire markings covered its hind legs and tail. The wolf-like Digimon's left ear was pierced with three red rings. Mulitple black curved blades replaced the claws of the wolf's fore and hind legs. Bats flew in multiple directions as the new Digimon howled. "...Sangloupmon!"

Standing right next to his Digimon, a concerned Soren glanced in at him. "Watch out Sangloupmon we don't know how strong Phelesmon is."

"He's getting way too full of himself maybe we can take advantage of that," muttered Sangloupmon, he appeared much more intelligent than his previous form.

Taking a deep breath, Phelesmon belted out. "Demon's Shout!" He began howling loudly pushing them all backwards with a curse-filled shout. Sangloupmon immediately leapt into front of Soren protecting him from the blasts, while Devidramon shielded Derek with his wings, and BlackGatomon dragged Cheshire to the ground.

Phelesmon's attack flew over their heads obliterating a couple of trees in the background. Gritting his teeth, Soren had expected some sort of power increase, but this was ridiculous. _"Shitttt."_

Nothing would be accomplished by just standing around. The best way to address Phelesmon's strength was by attacking. Lowering his head, Sangloupmon curled back his snout charging towards Phelesmon at blinding speeds. "Sticker Blade," howled Sangloupmon trying to skewer Phelesmon instantly by hurling out thousands of tiny blades.

"Black Statue!" sneered Phelesmon twirling his staff around dropping black stone statues from the sky. The monuments crash landed not too far from Maverick Digimon causing Sangloupmon's Sticker Blade to bounce off harmlessly.

Using so many attacks had to take a toll on Phelesmon, BlackGatomon rolled across the grass uppercutting their opponent. "Lightning Paw."

Spinning around Phelesmon grabbed BlackGatomon by the arm before she could escape. "You dare touch me, whelp?"

"Lemme go," hissed BlackGatomon raking him across the face with her mitts.

Looking around nervously all Cheshire could do was send out idle threats. There was nothing she could do to help BlackGatomon. "You better not lay a single hand on her!"

Three gashes appeared on the side of Phelesmon's chiseled face. Such wanton disrespect for the Game Master angered him, if BlackGatomon would not obey then she might as well died. Tossing BlackGatomon against a log in the center of the campsite, he brandished his pitchfork in her face. "My beautiful face?! You'll pay for that harlot!"

BlackGatomon stopped struggling for a few minutes, Phelesmn's words were so bizarre. Harlot was he actually serious.

Being a hero was the only thng tht passed through Derek's mind. If he did something awesome Cheshire's attention wuld finally be on him alone. Snapping his fingers, he gave his partner a command. "Oh no you don't prick! Devidramon save her."

The Devil Dragon's eyes glowed he had no interest in BlackGatomon only destruction drove him. Drool dripped from his mouth, Derek's words were having a hard time reaching Devidramon's mind. Stomping closer and closer to Phelesmon only the target matter to him. "Crimson Nail," Devidramon hissed striking the ground with his highly corrosive touch. Phelesmon dodged it at the last minute by flying.

However, BlackGatomon could not fly meaning that she was sliding helplessly towards a pool of bubbling acid. Digging her nails into the log, the black cat Digimon resisted sliding down. "Hey! Don't just stand there! Somebody, anybody help me!"

Thinking things through a bit Soren weighed the pros and cons of his partnership with Cheshire. While she was incredibly annoying, BlackGatomon had only been rather useful. Looking down at Sangloupmon, he sent him after the cat. "Sangloupmon go get her."

Stomping towards him, Cheshire was visibly angry. "Seriously Derek you need to do something about Devidramon. He could of hurt BlackGatomon."

"Nah, Devidramon might be scary, but he's got a heart of gold," Derek announced clearly delusional.

Everything was becoming unraveled and with Devidramon slowly losing self-control, Soren knew that it was best to make a retreat. "We have to regroup."

"Hell no man, we got him on the ropes. If you're scared just hang back and watch us level that fool," grinned Derek flexing his muscles.

What part of no heroes did Derek not understand. Shaking his head, Soren huffed. "This isn't a game. Are you trying to die?!"

It was time to get into action snapping his fingers, Derek attracted Devidramon's attention. "I need you to hold it together bro. Just a few more minutes and we're out of here."

Whatever Derek could knock himself for all he cared, Soren was not about to launch a barrage of attacks without a strategy. "Sangloupmon come here."

Soren had not been proven wrong so far making Cheshire choose him over Derek. Making their way over to the boy, she sighed. "Let's go BlackGatomon."

"That's fine! I don't need you guys! You're just in the way," Derek shouted a mixture of hurt and rage covered his face. However, he was ignored he could only watch as Soren huddled them together whispering while formulating a plan to undo Phelesmon. "Devidramon get him."

"Red Eye," screeched Devidramon paralyzing Phelesmon with its crimson evil eyes, making him vulnerable to attack.

Derek's jealously raged his mind was incredibly clouded as he barreled towards Phelesmon throwing numerous haymakers. It was not fair, how come they never listened to him, he had good ideas too. Moving wildly his multiple punches collided with the Maverick Digimon, but he did not flinch in the slightest. This was a grave miscalculation on his part, Phelesmon grew tired of his antics and broke Devidramon's Red Eye. Spinning his pitchfork, Phelesmon did not give Derek much time to react before impaling him through the abdomen.

Her ears twitching, Cheshire was forced to watch Phelesmon kick Derek away pulling his pitchfork free. "Nooooooooo..."

It all happened so fast that Derek felt no pain, wobbling forward he crashed into the grass. _"E...m...i...l...y," _he gasped for air with blood seeping from his stomach. All of his hopes and dreams flashed before his eyes. Was all he accomplished for naught, could his abject jealously be his own undoing.

_"..."_ Without the ability to absorb energy from Derek, Devidramon reverted back into Tsukaimon. The small Digimon immediately noticed his best friend suffering in the grass. Tears rolled down the Familiar Digimon's face, it was all his fault if Tsukaimon could of controlled Devidramon then he could of protected Derek a whole lot better. Tsukaimon's data slowly faded away without a Player he would cease to exist. Crawling over he attempted to beg for understanding. _"I am so sorry Derek. Please forgive me." _

_"No, bro it was my fault," _snickered Derek trying to fight through the pain. Holding out his arm, he rubbed the top of Tsukaimon's head in order to comfort him. All Tsukaimon ever tried to do was help him, there was no way Derek wanted him to feel bad.

Almost completely gone, Tsukaimon whined. _"But because of me you can't save Emily."_

_"Its alright. I'm sure Soren can save her. After all he promised," _chortled Derek before closing his eyes.

Truly it was such a touching moment, Phelesmon decided to end it inhaling Derek and his partner's data through his tiny nostrils. "Ah one Player down, two more to go." Licking his lips, he enjoyed every second of it.

Horrified Cheshire burst into tears, but not Soren he glared right into Phelesmon's eyes. "Don't think this changes anything. I'll erase you and return home." As cruel as it sounded Soren decided to put Derek behind, falling apart would do him no good.

Trying to pull up her partner, BlackGatomon howled. "Hold it together Cheshire."

"Yeah, he'll definitely pay for hurting Derek!" Cheshire sniffed wiping away her tears.

Folding his arms across his chest, Soren appeared to have some sort of plan. "I've discovered something about you Phelesmon, you're a coward." Patting his thigh, he sent Sangloupmon off into the forest.

Raising an eyebrow, Phelesmon's breath became sharp. "Excuse me?! Did you not just see me rip your friend to shreds?"

It was time to set the trap, backing up Soren proceeded to taunt him. "Yeah why was that?! Eliminating Derek was the easy way out, why didn't you take down Devidramon?! I figured it was mostly because you're all talk just like Sangloupmon said. Let's see you try and erase me, you clown."

"I don't mind stabbing another Player with my pitchfork," seethed Phelesmon taking off streamlining right for him. Just as Soren thought Phelesmon had took the bait. He had noticed this while Devidramon was engaged in combat that Phelesmon would keep his distance and trade barbs with Derek. Devidramon's lost of control resulted in him and Derek being erased, but he did not have to worry about Sangloup sharing the same fate.

Popping out of some bushes, Sangloupmon formed a sphere of discharged electricity filled with crackling thunder of a millions of volts in front of his mouth. Launching the orb, Sangloupmon smashed Phelesmon in back ramming him into a couple of trees. "Thunder Bomber."

"Why you!" barked Phelesmon spinning around leering towards Sangloupmon. Releasing vibrating sound waves from vocal chords, he destroyed the surrounding area. "Demon's Shout."

Luckily Sangloupmon was quick on his feet disappearing into the shadows. "Black Mind."

Once Phelesmon turned around, Soren was gone too. "Dammit."

_"Wait...so the plan is to throw him off-balance? Will that work?!" _whispered Cheshire spying on Phelesmon from the bushes.

Watching everything from next to her, Soren explained the details of his plan. _"Yeah it should. He's way to full of himself, but I don't if the Digimon are strong enough to fight hm up close. So the hit and run tactic should work good enough to frazzle him."_

Cracking her knuckles, BlackGatomon perfected the game of cat and mouse. Running out from behind the shrubs, she bounced off a couple of trees kicking Phelesmon in the face before vanishing in the tree tops. "Lightning Kick."

Using his Black Statute, Phelesmon dropped stone golems all over the forest. "Come out here and fight me!"

Out of nowhere a boulder smashed into the back of Phelesmon's head, but all he heard was. "Power Lifting."

Stumbling forward Phelesmon appeared to be getting rather fatigued. Dropping to his knees, the Maverick Digimon was unraveling before their eyes. The heinous antics of Sangloupmon and BlackGatomon actually made Phelesmon suffer. How could he erase them when he could not even hit them "Fu..."

"Hey...language!" BlackGatomon screeched popping out of the bushes.

This time BlackGatomon made no attempts to run away and Phelesmon would take full advantage. Rearing back his head, he inhaled deeply puffing out his chest. "Demon's Shout." However, nothing expelled from his lungs except for his rank breath. "Hmph...that doesn't matter. I'll smash you with Black Statute." Oh no, this could not be happening Phelesmon was so exhausted he could not conjure anything.

Stepping out of the bushes, Soren stood side by side with Sangloupmon. "Hmm...I think its abut time to end this. I really need to get the hell out of here."

Falling to his knees, Phelesmon threw away what remaining integrity he had left groveling. "No...no it wasn't my fault. I was doing what Lucemon told me...its his fault." Peering up at Soren he could tell that the boy had no interest in sparing him. "Please...I...beg of you. I can be of assistance. I'll do whatever you want me to."

What was this? Phelesmon begging for mercy? Did he show Derek any mercy, hell no. Looming over him with a bizarre expression, Soren's top lip trembled a bit. "Never beg!"

"Pathetic..." sneered Sangloupmon shaking his head. Firing blades from his body, Sangloupmon skewered Phelesmon with sharp blades destroying much of his body. "Sticker Blade!" The onslaught continued until only the top half of Phelesmon remained.

Tears streamed down Phelesmon's cheeks while his body started disintegrating. _"I...I don't want to die like this..."_

As Phelesmon's excuses flew all across the place, Sangloupmon reverted back to Dracmon. Thick clumps of data floated through the air in a shameful display. Giving him the thumbs down, Dracmon bragged. "Nah, excuses are like babies; men can make them, but only bitches have them. Opening his mouth, he inhaled deeply trying to suck in all off Phelesmon's data.

"Don't do it. Tsukaimon's data is mixed in there too," irked BlackGatomon forcibly shutting Dracmon's mouth. Clamped on top of his head, she wondered how the Vampire Digimon could be so callous. "At least he'll be reborn."

Once the data was quickly dispersed, the remaining DigiPhones beeped receiving the final message of the week.

**"Mission Seven Completed."**

**Players remaining: 2.**

Placing her hands together, Cheshire recited a tiny prayer for Derek, they lost a good friend this day. "I'm sorry you couldn't make it out, but Soren and I are going home. I hope you're happy for us even if it isn't much."

Appearing out of nowhere, Astamon sarcastically clapped his hands. "Whew...you kids actually pulled it off. Here I was thinking that Phelesmon might actually accomplish his mission." Making his way over to them, the mafioso Digimon reached into his coat pocket pulling out an index card. Tapping his fingers against the card he read aloud. "Ahem...Soren Hirata according to the Mao Digimon you have accumulated the most points during this week. Aside from the return of your Entry Fee you also gain an additional wish."

"I don't want anything from you bastards just send me home," Soren snarled nothing Astamon said had any interest to him. Just more and more lies, there had to be some sort of catch. Eyeing Cheshire from the corner of his eye, she had made a makeshift grave for Derek. Looking over back over at the mafioso Digimon, he then asked. "What happens to an erased Player's Entry Fee?"

"Poof, it vanishes right aside them. I thought that would be pretty obvious," chided Astamon folding his arms.

This was not remotely fair after all they went through Derek was not there to enjoy with them. "But since Soren can get any wish he wants, then can he save Derek's sister?!" asked Cheshire seeing a light at the end of the tunnel.

"I guess its possible, but why waste your wish on someone else?" Astamon asked removing the cigar from his mouth dumping ashes on the ground. Shaking his head, he wondered if Soren would even consider it. The boy's personality made it seem like he would never agree with it. "It doesn't make much sense why go out of your way for a deadman?"

Cheshire gave Soren a mopey expression until he gave in. "Fine, since I can have any wish I want then return Derek's little sister."

"Done." A window opened behind Astamon revealing scenery from Shibuya, there it was the way home and out of this nightmare. Soren's eyes bathed in the glow of the busy street corner, the same intersection he loathed just six days ago. "Once you pass through this Digi-Gate your Entry Fees will be returned and you'll be back home." Stepping backwards Astamon was forced to let them pass. Watching Soren and Cheshire approach the gate, he teased them mercilessly. "Better make sure you two don't wind up back here."

"Remember Soren we're going to meet up at the Hachiko statue," quipped Cheshire wanting him to understand.

"Uh...And how would I be able to find you?! I don't even know what you actually look like," scoffed Soren folding his arms.

It was true Cheshire's appearance would not be returned until she pass through the gate. "I'll...uh...I'll wear cat ears," squealed Cheshire coming up with an answer. That really was not helpful since most of downtown Shibuya was filled with cosplayers. "Uh...um...I'll find you, just show up at the statue."

"Are you sure this alright Dracmon I really didn't help you with your goals," sighed Soren. While he was not one for heartfelt goodbyes Dracmon had earned his respect.

Placing his hands behind his head, Dracmon grinned. "Nah, its fine. You taught me more than enough besides if I relied on you to do everything I'd be no better than Phelesmon."

"Be careful BlackGatomon this is a very dangerous place," Cheshire warned.

"I'll be fine. I always used my wits to survive," smirked BlackGatomon waving goodbye.

**A/N: Whew...the first week is over.**


	8. Deja Vu

_Previously on the Reapers' Game: The seventh day had finally arrived. It was about time I was getting the hell out of his nightmare. Sitting around the campsite I was basically on pins and needles waiting for Boogeymon to show his stupid face. The whole time I had to listen to Derek and Cheshire make idiotic plans for when we get out of the Digital World. I couldn't less about their fragile plans, who even knew if we make it out alive. Forever trying to get with Cheshire, Derek peppered her with questions about her life. Cheshire unfurled a horrifying tale of how she died trying to have an affair with her own teacher. I knew she was dumb, but damn. It was cringe worthy hearing her regale about that lecherous demon prayed upon her. I never thought I would be so excited to see when Boogeymon eventually showed up. It was the seventh day which meant today's mission would be battling the Game Master himself. _

_With all the nonsense I've been through fighting against a Champion-level Digimon didn't seem all that difficult, but you never know. I was wrong; dead wrong. We ended up kicking Boogeymon's ass up and down the Evil Forest. I almost felt sorry for him, but there was no other way to get out of this. Once Devidramon, Dracmon, and BlackGatomon cornered Boogeymon about to finish him off; Astamon appeared out of nowhere. Using his machine gun, he caused Boogeymon to digivolve in Phelesmon. The battle's second phase was a whole different can of worms. Phelesmon was incredibly powerful, but Derek and Devidramon didn't seem to get that. No matter what attack we used it just bounced it right off. I tried calling back a retreat, but Derek was too damn stubborn. I always told him running in head first was stupid, but I never fathom Phelesmon running him through with his trident. Unable to continue without his partner Tsukaimon's data was absorbed. Overcome by grief (I guess) Sangloupmon and BlackGatomon took Phelesmon apart. The dust settled Cheshire and I were allowed to exit the Reapers' Game. Accumalating the most victories over the week I was awarded a wish, but I had no plans to fall for such an obvious trap. Cheshire whined and whined until I asked Astamon to free Derek's little sister. I regretted it the moment I made the wish._

**A/N: If you celebrate this time of year, then Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday. **

**The Reapers' Game**

**Week Two:**

**Day One**

**Mission One**

**Deja Vu**

_Long ago during the Digital World's infancy nothing, but chaos and famine covered the land. Most of the world was a vast desert where not even plants grew and the sun bared down on the pitiful Digimon all day long. Everyday simple things like surviving became arduous. Since not much data was around to share and the Digimon that could absorb it hogged ever shred possible. Life was hard making even more difficult was the hundreds of wars that broke out between blossoming civilizations battled for supremacy. War was hell and thousands of Digimon were deleted, they're data being harvested. However, the eastern half of the Digital World was considerably bad with Orochimon slithering around demanding sacrifices from the young Digimon. In those days digivolving was nigh impossible, but Orochimon was one of the few to do it. _

_The pleas of tiny Rookie Digimon went up to the heavens, but their prayers went unanswered. It was blantant Darwinism, the survival of the fittest. If this fledging civilization was to thrive the weak needed to be eliminated. _

_Watching from the Another Plane, a cloud-like kingdom high above the Digital World. The Another Plane was the highest plateau of their world looking down pass other realms towards the ground itself. From the Cloud Observatory watched the Celestial Digimon of the time; which consisted of Lucemon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon. Unlike the pit of misery below, the Another Plane was a paradise. The angel Digimon that inhabited the land blissfully lived unaware of those down below. All that concerned them were there own well-beings. Lavish, decadent parties were thrown on the cloud tops. A slovenly society that grew drunk on their peaceful times._

_The city was actually carved from fluffy white nimbus clouds. In the dream-like setting saying it resembled heaven would be an understatement. Golden statues of fallen warriors littered the cloud palace, a sparkling fountain, and numerous angel-like Digimon walked on the clouds. The center of the paradise there was an enormous palace. The castle decked out in the finest of gold. The manor was referred to as the Temple of the Kernel, the top deity of the Digital World._

_Aside from other things, the Celestial Digimon's duty was to oversaw the world's affairs, but interference was strictly not allowed. The Kernel was clear that the Digimon below needed to solve their own problems. It might have sounded cruel, but the Kernel refused to lift a saving finger he was not interested in being worshipped by the meager Digimon below. He figured that they desevered any fate they had coming, sometimes everything had to be destroyed in order for it to grow. Through out the genesis period it had gotten so bad below, that the Kernel did not even gaze upon the world anymore. Since the Kernel did everything for the angels up in the Another Plane they never once questioned his motives. Why bite the hand that feeds you?_

_Inside the temple multiple statutes of Lucemon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon lined the corridor. Hanging from the ceiling were red banners depicting a different angel and its followers. One banner depicted GuardiAngemon and a horde of warrior angels, while another featured ClavisAngemon and his fellow gatekeepers. Stained glass windows fabricated the tenuous origins of the Digital World._

_A few Tapirmon acted as the cleaning staff floating about the palace sweeping the floors. _

_Nothing existed inside the trio's chamber except three chairs that rose up high from the ground and in the center of the room was a bubbling gray cauldron. It was from this pot that they could defer what was happening on the ground below. It was definitely not a pretty sight. Orochimon's influence had spread to across seventy percent of the eastern hemisphere. Twisting up his face, Lucemon would be damned if he put up with it any longer. Tapping his feet against the wall, the Angel Digimon was beyond his wit's end. Staring into the cauldron and just witnessing the multi-headed cobra slaughter waves of Digimon, Lucemon just about lost it. His heart of justice would not stand for it any longer. "Seriously you can't expect me to just sit around the Another Plane while such savagery goes on down below."_

_While some struggles below were to be expected Lucemon felt that Orochimon was going way too far. The snake Digimon had fashioned himself as a Demon Lord demanding sacrifices. If the tyrant wasn't dealt with quickly who knew how far his influence would spread._

_The outburst Lucemon made grabbed the attention of some Kudamon floating about the room tending to some ancient documents. It was to be expected since Lucemon was so young, he was always hot-headed. However, the gentle Ophanimon always took the time to talk him out of it. Perhaps it was the tact of a child to say whatever was on their mind. Still he needed to know the way the world worked. "No, you mustn't Lucemon. The Kernel will be most displeased."_

_"Then I shall go speak with him," Lucemon grumbled his hands on his hips. How could Ophanimon be casual about this, especially since she was usually so motherly around the kingdom. If she couldn't be reasoned with with, then he'd do it himself. Lucemon had served the Kernel faithfully, so he thought that their master would heed his words._

_A booming vice stopped the young Digimon in his tracks. "What foolishness is this Lucemon?! You know even we're not allowed to question the Kernel. We just serve at the majesty's leisure," Seraphimon scolded him entering the sanctuary. Seraphimon was the leader of the Celestial Digimon and the only one of the three who actually spoke with the Kernel. Lucemon, Ophanimon, and the rest of the Angel Digimon looked towards him as the voice of reason. Seraphimon had studied every book in the library and had a master of all the angelic arts. "You would be wise to know your place whelp."_

_Tapping his sandaled feet against the cobblestone floor, Lucemon could not believe what he was hearing. "So, we're just supposed to sit around here taking his orders while millions suffer?! How is that light? How is that justice? How in the hell is that enlightenment." No matter how much he struggled with it just abandoning the Digimon below did not sit right with him. Perhaps it was in his coding, but he burned with justice. _

_Out of nowhere Ophanimon slapped Lucemon across the face, kneeling besides him she needed the boy to understand. Lucemon's words could be misconstrued as treason. "Hush, please I will hear no more of this. Now you best be getting all those thoughts out of your head." She valued peace above all she could not let GuardiAngemon get wind of this, he was one hell of a brute._

* * *

><p><em>It felt like such a betrayal that Lucemon stumbled back horrified. Fuming loudly, the Angel Digimon stormed off muttering. "This won't stand. I refuse to watch such abject suffering." His blue eyes trembled he was not going to let this go. "You two might can sit on your duffs living the good life, but I will not stand for this!"<em>

Popping out of sleep in a cold sweat, Soren rubbed his face. The sound of the creaking ceiling fan annoyed the crap out of him. _"Just what the hell was that?! Why would I be dreaming about Lucemon?"_ Taking a gander at his surroundings, he realized that he was in some sort of hotel room. Something did not feel right, Soren remembered crossing through the Digi-Gate, so why was in an unfamiliar room.

Sitting up in bed wherever Soren was, it definitely was not Shibuya. At least for once when he awoke, Soren was not sick to his stomach. Always the pessimist Soren expected the most horrible thing to happen, at least things could not get any around the room. Pinching himself he realized that he was in fact not dreaming. From what he could make out he appeared to be inside a shabby wooden inn.

All of the furniture inside the bedroom was made up of wood; the lamps, the desks, the chandelier, and the bed. On the floor was a tattered yellow rug, geez this place was a dump. Actually he began wondering how he got there in the first place.

A familiar face welcomed him back to their sad little reality. "Awesome you're up," Dracmon snickered appearing wile standing on a stool besides him. Actually he was getting a bit concerned. During the other blackout periods, Soren never slept that long. "For a second there I thought you were in a coma."

Rolling his eyes, Dracmon dry cackling annoyed Soren greatly. He should of known that his misfortune would continue. Sighing quite loudly he did not hide his displeasure to his partner. _"Eck...Dracmon?"_

Seeing that he was not getting the response he had wanted, Dracmon's face cracked. Not receiving the adulating he was hoping for, the little Vampire Digimon flew off the handle. Here he was sitting inside a room with Soren concerned about his well-being. However, did he get any thanks; hell no. Grinding his teeth, he sarcastically griped. "Don't go out of your way to greet me!" Yup, it was the same old Soren that he'd grown to love, not grateful for anything. "I don't even know why I'm surprised."

"Shut up! You know its not like that! I'm just pissed about still being here," Soren gruffed throwing off his covers. Standing up, he glanced around the room. It was difficult for him to process the situation. He shouldn't of still be in the Evil Forest.

Running over with her arms raised, Dracmon tried to stop Soren from moving around too much. "Whoa...relax bro. You've been asleep for months."

Soren's jaw hung open, he could not believe his ears. He had been trapped within this netherworld for months. "What?!"

Unable to hold in his laughter any longer, Dracmon fell over backwards bursting out in tears. "Nah, its been about four hours!"

After slamming his fist on the top of his partner's head, Soren began focusing within. His concentration was easily broken, Looking overhead the blinking light in the lampshade really wore on his last nerve. "Why the hell is this happening?! I remember passing through the Digi-Gate so why am I still here?!" Immediately gawking at his hands, it appeared to him something nefarious was occurring. "I bet Astamon has something to do with this. I hate that guy."

Shrugging his shoulders, Dracmon's head shifted back and forth mumbling. "I don't know I asked BlackGatomon about it, but she didn't have a clue."

"BlackGatomon?! Is Cheshire still around, too?!" Soren quickly asked looking down in his direction.

Shaking his head Dracmon had bad news; it appeared that Soren was all alone. Walking over to the cupboard he removed a couple of red dishes. Pressing his fangs against the plate, the vampire sucked out the red coloring. "Nope, she didn't reappear."

Even Dracmon thought it was strange after Soren and Cheshire passed through the gate only the boy returned. "Imagine my surprise when you popped back out of thin air."

Being asleep for such a long time, Soren really did not have a since of time. Rubbing the top of his head, he made his way over to the door. Touching the freezing knob, he asked another question. "So how did I get inside this dump?!"

Following behind Dracmon wished he had more answers but sadly he did not. "Not long after I found you, BlackGatomon helped drag your corpse up the stairs. The seventh day is already over. So, The first mission is already in motion. We got a reprieve since we already did that one, you were excused from it. Thank goodness I didn't want to be erased just because you wanted to take a nap." That was a surprise usually Soren would of expected the Reapers' to just throw him out into a mission, damn the circumstances.

Reaching into his pocket, Soren removed his DigiPhone checking his messages:

**"Mission One: Make a Pact with a Digimon or face Erasure. No time-limit."**

Nothing would be accomplished just staying in the room. "Figures," Soren snarked throwing open the door. Storming downstairs he would forcibly get his answers, even if he had to thrash someone.

Walking down the stairs with Soren, Dracmon shot him a couple of quizzical glances before finally asking. "I gotta know man...What about your Entry Fee?" In his summation his partner did not look that different, but Soren was always an enigma.

Mulling it over Soren found that he was indeed able to remember a couple of things about his life prior to the Reapers' Game. Slightly amused he was tickled that at least they kept their word in returning his Entry Fee. Folding his arms, he shared the good news with his partner. "Hmmm...I seem to be able to recall events my past."

"Well why do you act like that?! Were you abused as a child?" Dracmon inquired. For someone so young Soren had a somewhat twisted viewpoint on life. Immeditely flinching he realized that his phrasing perhaps could of been better.

It was too late. Enraged Soren swiftly kicked out his legs thrashing Dracmon. Stumbled backwards Dracmon tried regaining his balance, but he lost his step falling down the stairs. Just when he thought the vampire had matured just a little. "Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up?! Don't joke about that stuff it isn't funny!"

Dracmon bounced and rolled down the steps slamming his shoulder against a wall. Digging his claws into the wall, Dracmon scratched trying to slow down the descent. Colliding into a wall, he inadvertedly knocked a potted plant off the wall. The water lilies tumbled off the shelf crashing on top of his head. _"Ugh...just like old times."_

Standing at the top of the staircase, Soren gazed down at Dracmon who laid facedown in the center of the hallway. Moving down the steps, he bent down proceeding to lift him up by the collar. Locking eyes with him, Soren asked. "You know what? Why are you still here anyway?! I thought you'd be living it up as a Reaper?"

Fidgeting in Soren's arms he managed to break free. Landing on his feet, he glanced up at him scoffing. "Talk about a rip-off. They told me that I would have to be your partner again this week." The way he complained proved that he was not a willing contributor.

Boogeymon...er Phelesmon wasn't around anymore so who was pulling the strings this time. Of course Lucemon loomed over everything, but he didn't look like the type to get his hands dirty. Stroking his chin, only more question popped into the boy's mind. "Whose in charge?! Who is the Game Master?!"

"I dunno. I was with you the whole time," Dracmon griped checking his shoulder. Hissing loudly he worried if it were dislocated.

Soren abruptly stepped over him making his way into the front of the inn. There he saw all types of Players that he did not recognize. No matter how much he tried ignoring it, a new week had rolled in. Still though why was he forced to play the game again. It was him that did all the heavy lifting during the first week. It did not seem fair for him to punish while Cheshire got off Scot-free. _"This is just great."_

Soren's eyes scanned the room trying to gauge what was going on. "Hmm... its good to see you two still getting along," meowed BlackGatomon walking around the room. She was sure a sight for sore eyes.

For a second there Soren thought he was hallucinating. "BlackGatomon?! What're you doing here? Wait Dracmon told me that Cheshire was gone."

"She is," BlackGatomon sighed placing her arms behind her head. She wondered what Mayumi was up to and perhaps how her life changed. For the better she hoped, Cheshire didn't need to have a lover to feel good about herself.

As Soren and Dracmon's eyes gazed around at the tiny inn. Even the black cat knew her job was extremely crappy. "Remember when I asked to be a Reaper so I could live the good life. Well they made a Support Reaper and put me in charge of this inn."

For a second there Dracmon was relieved that he wasn't made a Reaper. Nothing grossed him out worst having to wait hand and foot on people. "Damn that is awful."

Following behind him at a great distance, BlackGatomon stopped asking a simple question. "Hey Soren?! Seeing that you've got your memories back and all. I was wondering just how did you wind up here?!" The way Mayumi admired him, BlackGatomon just had to know why her partner liked him so much.

Grinning from cheek to cheek, Dracmon relentlessly teased him. "Knowing him, he probably died choking on a patato chip."

Just for a couple of minutes there, Soren just gawked at her. He couldn't believe she asked him that, it wasn't like it was any of her business. Folding his arms across his chest, he decided to humor little cat Digimon did gain his respect over the harsh week they had went through. "Hmm..." Searching his mind, Soren looked for any memories, but nothing appeared. "What the?!"

That wasn't right. Soren's Entry Fee was supposed to have been returned. Placing all of his focus into recalling those tragic events a splitting headache overcame him. Sitting on the couch, he buried his face in his hands griping. _"Shit! Those bastards. The memory of my death is gone!" _Only a black screen flashed in his mind where the memory was supposed to be.

Dracmon really had no clue how to cheer up Soren, but he placed a hand on his back. "Geez...Buck up we'll get your memories back. Stop being a baby I don't remember squat either."

"Maybe the Reapers made a mistake?" BlackGatomon inquired. While she didn't exactly trust the higher ups, she knew the Reapers' Game had some very clear rules.

"Oh I'm gonna get some answer. You can believe that," Soren snarked standing back up.

Deviously rubbing his hands together, a sadistic grin covered Dracmon's face. "Hell yeah my boy is pissed. Things get good when he's pissed."

That was when his DigiPhone ringed getting another text message:

**"Mission One completed. All Players report to the Forest Inn lobby."**

Entering the inn's lobby, Soren pushed through a couple of Players. It wasn't like they mattered anyway; if last week was any lesson no one, but him would survive to the end. Against the wall was a flat screen television.

Static flickered on and off the screen until a figure appeared. "Greeting Players my name is NeoDevimon and I will be overseeing this week's activities as the Game Master. Forgive me for not appearing there myself, but I detest interpersonal contact. I have devised a plan that has a ninety-nine percent chance of erasing you all."

Scanning his new tormentor, Soren learned. _"NeoDevimon, the Artificial Fallen Angel Digimon/Ultimate: It is a digivolved form of Devimon that was enhanced by someone. It was artificially strengthened and completely restrained, even as far as its own will. The mask which covers its face suppresses NeoDevimon's own power, and it is said that it is worn in order to control its will. Attribute: Virus."_

Not much of NeoDevimon's face could be seen. All that Soren could tell was that he had spiky silver hair and he wore a gold mask with curved horns at the side. It appeared that the black that adjourned him when he was Devimon was ripped off revealing his pale skin. Multiple glowing red orbs were attached to the right side of his body. NeoDevimon's arms were ridiculously long with its hands wrapped in mahogany bandages. Each finger was shielded by a golden claw. Large red wings were affixed to the Artificial Fallen Angel Digimon's back. Next were his skinny black jeans with gold knee pads and black boots with two gray spikes sticking out. Finally his legs and shoes were bond by black bands with silver buckles.

"You're in charge huh?!" Soren griped rushing up to the screen. Pressing his face against the glass, he raged uncontrollably. Usually he was the calm one, but now he was the crazy one. "Alright then you bastard where's the rest of my memories?!"

Dismissing Soren's grievances, the artifical devil Digimon turned around typing feverishly on his keyboard. Seeing that the annoying young man had no interests in his plans, NeoDevimon had no interest in his pleas. "If you succeed during the first week that means your Entry Fee was returned. If anything is missing you need to file a complaint with the Composer."

"Wha?!" Lucemon?! What would Lucemon gain by having Soren's missing memories.

Staring deeply at the monitor, Dracmon gawked at all the Digimon trapped inside glass capsules. NeoDevimon's laboratory appeared to be a cramped, tiny place filled with numerous computers. Disassembled Digimon laid strapped to a table, their data leaking out all over the place. Various words written in DigiCode lined the walls, who knew what he was working on. Beakers filled with an unspecified liquid were everywhere, notebooks stacked miles high, and used pizza boxes covered the floors. "What's with the Dr. Frankenstein act?!"

"Who cares about that! What about my memories?!" exclaimed Soren throwing up his arms.

Immediately turning back towards the monitor, NeoDevimon stated. "Why yes I am a scientist. If you must know I study DDNA or Digital DNA. According to my research a Digimon no matter its bred has all the same data within it. For instance that BlackGatomon there has the same data as a Gatomon inside. By breaking down its data I should be able to formulate the data of an Angewomon. All that from that one BlackGatomon."

What NeoDevimon called science was just an excuse for him to be a butcher. A slight chill went through BlackGatomon's spine. His mercilessly tearing Digimon apart over and over again for his cruel inhumane experiments. Her fur standing on end, the black cat hissed. "Don't speak my name so easily, slime ball."

A Players in the inn looked around confused. They had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Speaking of slime balls. Didn't Lucemon say the Game Master had to give the Players the rules for the week," grumbled BlackGatomon.

"The rules for the Reapers' Game have already been texted to the Digiphone. They should be easily read if the Players have a basic comprehension," NeoDevimon yawned he didn't appear all that interested in the game.

The sounds of the Digiphones being opened chirped out. As all the Players studied up on the rules, the fallen angel decided to bow out. "That is all. If I need you I will call," NeoDevimon responded flicking off the monitor. He needed to get back to his life's work.

Moving back from the screen, Soren rubbed his knuckles complaining. "What's with the I'll call you when I need you. Its like we're working for him or something." Again it appeared like he would be forced against his will to compete in the Reapers' Game. "I freaking hate this place!"

His frustrated groans had attracted the attention of the others inside the inn. Pumping out his chest, Dracmon angrily howled. "What the hell are you staring at?! Ya bastards."

Anguish overcame Soren it was never simple. Throwing up his arms in frustration, he glared at Dracmon griping. "We might as well get this over with." Being patient he knew that he'd eventually have a shot at the Game Master.

Rubbing the top of his head, Dracmon sheepishly inquired. "Do we have to sleep in that dinky cave again?! Not that I'm complaining or anything I'm just saying." He knew how Soren felt about other people, but that

Removing her paws from behind her head, BlackGatomon then explained. "You don't have to stay outside any more. Each Player has their own room, so you won't be bothered by others."

"Fine then," Soren sighed.

Tears flowed down Dracmon's face, he snorted phlegm back up into his nose whining. "Thank you so much BlackGatomon I could totally kiss you right now."

"Gross. Don't make me regret it," hissed BlackGatomon stepping back a few inches.

Since the battle with Phelesmon yesterday was quite hectic, Soren wondered how the campsite fared. Trees were thrown all over the place, large craters filled the ground, Devidramon and the Maverick Digimon battled like no one else even mattered. Soren felt like it was something out of a horrible scripted horror movie. Stepping outside the Forest Inn, he was determined to find how much it changed. "I'm going to see how bad things are out there."

* * *

><p>Through the front door Soren and Dracmon took in the twilight Dark Area light. Seriously this dump never heard of the word 'sunlight'. Anyway the scene outside was beyond words. It was like the battle that took place previously never even happened. "What the?!"<p>

In the background BlackGatomon went into great detail about the place they were all trapped inside. "With so much data filtering in and out of the Dark Area everyday its no surprising. Getting the data replaced effortlessly tiny fracas like yesterday's is easily reformatted."

In all honesty that was a bit horrifying. Shaking his head Soren was speechless, that had to be one hell of a defense mechanism. The Dark Area was able to restore any damage done to it. Meaning any invading force would be easily repelled. _"Damn..."_

Glaring annoyed at his partner, Soren was getting pretty fed up with Dracmon's stupidity. "How come you never tell me things like this Dracmon?!" he grumbled. Why was he always the last to hear of these things.

Digging in his nose, Dracmon looked enraged at him. Flicking a bit of mucus towards the ground he proceeded to mock him. "How in the hell am I suppose to know. Do you know everything about this Shibuya place you constantly bitch about?!" For once Soren didn't have a witty comeback, but Dracmon had a point.

A dry monotone echoed throughout the campsite. "Brother!" Out of nowhere a tiny frail girl embraced him. A shocked expression covered Soren's face he was definitely not expecting this. Placing his arms against her head, he managed to pry her off of him. Whomever this kid was she had the grip of a wrestler, he couldn't shake her loose.

Such a touching family moment, Dracmon burst into tears. "Dude I didn't know you had a sister?" Running towards them, the Vampire Digimon leapt into the fray throwing in his own hug.

"Get off me Dracmon. What's your problem?! You know damn well that I don't have a sister," Soren barked shaking off his partner. Turning his attention towards the young woman that had invaded his personal space. It took some effort, but he wriggled free of her grasp.

Frowning he began addressing this whack job. "Wait a minute kid I think you might be confused! Just who are you?!"

Her face showed just how hurt she was. How could Soren not remember her. "Its me brother, Emily. Me and Keramon were worried sick about you," fumed Emily kicking him in the leg.

This Player was a bizarre sight most of the people in the Reapers' Game were teenagers or young adults. However, Emily was a child no older than eight years old. What could she have possibly done to be sentenced to such an ordeal.

Like all the Players that competed inside the Reapers' Game, Emily was dressed bizarrely. She had blond hair and wide emerald green eyes. Emily appeared to sport the attire of a nun. She wore a sleeveless blue dress with white hemlines as well as a Bandeau, a strapless piece of cloth that covers the neck or cheeks, (which used to be traditionally worn by Catholic nuns) fastened with a bow. She also wore a blue veil with a metal headband, the patterns of a cross is also visible on the veil. She also wore shoes that compliment the colors of her outfit. It was quite fitting actually for Emily to be a nun, since Derek was a monk.

"Like I said I don't have a sister," Soren eeked backing away from her. He was never comfortable around children. "Where'd you come from anyway?!"

Puffing out her cheek, Emily grumbled. "Where were you brother?! I woke up in this weird place all by myself. Luckily I met Keramon, he saved me from a weird bat." Whenever a Player arrived in the Dark Area they had to deal with DemiDevimon.

All of this was vaguely familiar. Dropping her arms to her sides, BlackGatomon realized why it. She immediately exclaimed. "Wait a second. Wasn't Emily the little sister that Derek always talked about?"

Touching his chin, Soren analyzed Emily. "Oh yeah. So I guess that means Astamon kept his word about letting Derek's sister go. After hording my memories I'm surprised that he didn't lie. But the prick didn't have to make her compete in the game."

Raising an eyebrow, Dracmon asked. "Keramon?! What's a Keramon?!"

"Kerakerakerakera..." Keramon cackled fading into existence. Keramon had a massive blue head, bent antenna, green eyes, and demonic grin plastered on its face. Its thin rail-like body had numerous tentacles flowing down from its yellow collar. Two arms formed out form these tentacles forming hands each with five fingers, a rarity for Rookie Digimon, and a black gear symbol was on each appendage.

Floating behind her was a truly bizarre creature. Scanning it with his Digiphone, Soren learned. _"Keramon, the Unidentified Digimon/Rookie: Its physique has gotten larger, and with its huge mouth, it can eat away at much more data than Tsumemon could. Because it eats away at more than 100 megabytes of data per second, the data is destroyed the instant it enters Keramon. Due to its extremely cheerful personality, it thinks of its destructive actions as just part of its play. Attribute: Unidentified."_

Shuddering Dracmon from disgust, he hastily removed Keramon's tentacles from his shoulders. Backpedaling he leapt behind Soren seething. "Get away from me freak."

"What's the matter?! Keramon is just saying hello," Emily inquired tilting her head sideways.

Hovering back towards her, Keramon snickered. "Kerakera!"

Nodding slowly, Emily agreed with Keramon's assertions. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Motioning for Soren, Dracmon cuffed his hands whispering in his ears. _"You've got to be kidding me. She can understand that nonsense?! Keramon is basically a nutcase just repeating his name." _

The vampire had a point it would probably be best if they ditched Derek's sister, but something didn't sit right with Soren about that. _"I say let's just let her reunite with her brother. I mean he was so desperate to be with her. Once a Digimon get a hold of her it'll be over quick. If you ask me we'd be doing her a favor."_

Moving behind them, BlackGatomon gave both boys a swipe with her gloved paws chastising them. "I know what you two are planning and knock it off. Soren you made a deathbed promise to Derek that you'd protect his sister."

How could such perverse thoughts enter their heads. "I expect that sort of depravity from Dracmon, but not you Soren."

Soren didn't need to be reminded of what he promised. "I remember what I said."

_"I'm beginning to see why Mayumi liked him so much. He's a good person. All things considered," _BlackGatomon thought to herself watching from a distance.

Looking over at Emily, his eyes dropped to the ground. Children were always needy somehing that he did not want. "Alright kid stick with me. I'll see you through to the end. Just do what I tell you and you should make it out to the end."

"Ahem. Yeah stick with us kid. Soren and I are experts on the Reapers' Game," Dracmon boasted stepping out from behind Soren. This was his chance to get some much needed style points with BlackGatomon. Moving around he wasted little time becoming full of himself. No one was a bigger Dracmon's fan than the Digimon himself.

Placing her hands on her hips, Emily replied. "Okay, I'll be counting on you guys."

If this was going to happen, Soren wanted to make sure she wouldn't be dead weight. The Reapers' Game was chalk full of trials that made you question who you were at your very core. "Also it would be best to leave your humanity in the Real World. If you let you sentimental feelings get in the way then you're as good as dead," he quipped getting serious for a moment. He really needed to pound away at this point. Emily's brother was too sentimental and it wind up costing him his life.

Being so young Emily had no clue what Soren was talking about. "Um...alright?!"

Just standing there Soren sounded so awesome, Dracmon couldn't be left out. He decided to add something to their discussion. "Don't forget it can get repetitive as hell!"

Another great observation by the vampire Digimon. For how sinister the Reapers' Game appeared to be; all the missions appeared to be a simple search and destroy order. Walking over to her, Dracmon leaned against Emily's thigh. "We basically go around wrecking shit."

Sticking its tentacles on the side of its head, Keramon hissed. "Kerakerakera?!" Just like its partner, Keramon was extremely child-like he could not stand the salty talk of Dracmon.

Even Emily seemed to be cringing. Bending over she stared Dracmon in his eye sockets asking. "Keramon is right. Do you have to curse so much?!"

Blowing his hot breath against his claws, Dracmon polished them against his pant answering. "Yes I do. It makes me sound intelligent." What sort of nonsense was he spouting. Everyone knew that people who couldn't express themselves resorted to profane language.

Shaking her head slowly, BlackGatomon was quick to point out. "No! No, it doesn't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and review please I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
